reading The Typhoon fleet
by animecollecter
Summary: with permission from greyblueflames98, this a reading concept of The Typhoon fleet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I'm BBBAAAAAACCCKKKK! I am starting a new reading concept with greyblueflames98 permission. This story is the The Typhoon fleet. Well fasten your seats everyone because we are going for a bumpy ride.**

"What the hell!"

Naruto Uzumaki, hero of the fourth ninja war is confused as hell right now. Last thing he remembered was going to get some ramen from his favorite place. But it seems the universe has other plans when a light flashed in front of him and a few others.

In front of him are Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, Minato, Kushina, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Hiruzen. Everyone was surprised to see some of them seem to be brought back to life. It was proven when Tsunade start beating the living shit out of Jiraiya and said super pervert crying like a bitch in the process. After all said and done, they now focus on the current situation.

"Ok does anyone have any clue on what's going on?" said Tsunade

"Sorry lady Tsunade, I don't know what's going on." said Sakura

"Hmm" said Sasuke

"No clue granny!" said Naruto

 **BAM!**

Meanwhile, after Naruto's comment is currently stuck to the wall.

"Sorry to bring you guys here but I thought I give you guys an opportunity of a lifetime to experience."

Everyone turns around to the voice and notice a person completely covered in shadows.

"I assume you are the one that brought us here?" said Hiruzen

"They don't call you the professor for nothing with that quick intellect."

"Who are you!" demanded Tsunade

"I can't reveal my name for certain purposes. So you all will address me by my alias animecollecter or AC for short." Said AC

"Why have you brought us for if I may ask?" ask Kushina

"I brought you here to read a story." Said AC

"A story, that's it?!" yelled Naruto who is still stuck to the wall

"Oh this isn't your average day story. On no, this story is more of a what if kind of story." Said AC

"A what if?" ask Minato

"An alternate universe where the scenario change during the wave mission. Not only that but an alternative future as well. The four of you know what I am talking about since you were involved in that mission." Said AC

This shocked everyone, especially the four who were involved in the mission more than everyone else. After Kushina got her son out of the wall, they decided that they want to read this story to find out of the different possibility. They ask if others will show up.

"They will in due time and be up to date to the current chapter you may be on." Said AC

Without further ado, light shows up and in its place were seats, refreshments, snacks and a TV. AC explain that there will be some visuals to better explain some stuff that may leave them confused and/or curious then what's said in the book.

"Before we start reading this story, what is the name of the story?" ask Jiriaya

"It's called The Typhoon fleet." Said AC

"Well I'll read first!" said Naruto

 **Chapter 1: Ramen Orders**

"mmmmmm, ramen." Said Naruto and Kushina with dreamy face

A few snickers and head shakes from the rest of the crew remembering the Uzumaki's and their ramen addiction.

 **-Dreamland. ? Pov-**

 **I ran as fast as I could yet, I had not gotten any closer, if anything, the distance between me, and him increased. I had to get to him, I had to save him. Time seemed to speed up as I finally started to draw closer, reaching out to grab his collar to pull him away to saftey. I was only feet away when I heard the scream of fury that resulted in my greatest failure from across the bridge, shouted a small, fat man bleeding from the eye, and hand that had a kunai lodged in the body parts.**

"Oh no." dreaded Kakashi

"What's wrong Kakashi sensei?" ask Naruto

"Just keep reading Naruto. You'll know" said Kakashi

 **"DIE" Gato shrieked as he pushed the button on a detonator.**

 **My student turned around, and gave a sad smile as the bridge was blown apart by the explosives that were placed there by a turncoat. As I was thrown back from the shock wave of the blast my anguished cry somehow pierced through the roar of the explosion, and the crumbling section of the bridge crashing into the waves below.**

 **"Narutooooooooo!"**

Naruto stopped reading and everyone has a horrified reaction with Sasuke's only reaction was the widening of his eyes.

"I told you this was going to be different." Said AC

"We know that." Said Kakashi

"We did not suspect it to be so mind numbing right off the start." Said Sakura

After a few minutes, everyone regain their composer and Naruto continued reading.

 **-exit Dreamland. Normal POV-**

 **A single eye cracked open as the dreaming man sat up, putting his hands in his silver, spiky hair, muttering "Damn it" once. After a few moments he stood up, going to the nearby bathroom, and removed the blue half-face mask he wore almost all the time. The sound of running water could be heard as the man turned on the faucet, slashing his face with water before staring at the man in the mirror.**

Kakashi nod knowing the feeling that his other self is feeling knowing full well that it could happen to him as well.

 **Two sorrowful, mismatched eyes, one dark gray, the other red with black surrounding it, the famed Sharigan exclusive to the largely extinxt Uchiha clan, that had a vertical scar running through the middle gazed back at the Jōnin Kakashi Hatake. Sighing, Kakashi put his head down before replacing his mask in it's proper place. As he exited the bathroom, Kakashi held in mind the dreadful meeting that he had today. Yesterday, to the shock of the world, the supposedly deceased Yondaime Hokage, and Kakashi's sensei, Minato Namikaze, and his wife Kushina Uzumaki had turned up outside the village gates, immediately being summoned by the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Apparently the two, along with the famous Jiraiya the Toad Sage, had taken it upon themselves with the Third's permission to hunt down, and kill the man who was the true perpetrator of the Kyūbi 's attack on Konoha.**

"So in this alternate we are alive." Said Minato

"But why did we leave are child?!" yelled Kushina

"I guess that the two of you assumed that the village and Hiruzen sensei would be able to take care of Naruto." Said Jiraiya

"Unfortunately most universes the village did the exact opposite or worse." Said AC

Everyone flinch at the cold response from animecollecter in hearing that.

 **Their mission's main goal had failed but, they had gained invaluable intel on an organization based in Amegakure, named Akatsuki. The temporary team had also been able to get the legendary medic, and Slug Sannin, Tsunade Senju back in action, and back home in Kohonagakure. The return of his Sensei, and three other powerhouses should have made Kakashi a very happy man but, all it did was remind him of his failure four years ago.**

"You did the best you could Kakashi." Said Minato

"But I still failed you and Kushina. The alternate me that is." Said Kakashi

 **That kakashi couldn't prevent Naruto from getting killed.**

"Minato is right Kakashi. You did the best you could. There was only so much you could do and are grateful for that." Said Kushina while she tried to cheer him up

 **It had happened on the first real mission that Kakashi's students, known as Team 7, had received. The team consisted of Sasuke Uchiha, an egotistical boy with a desire for vengeance,**

"Hmm" grunted Sasuke

"You really need to lighten up Sasuke." Said AC

Sasuke's only reply was glare back at AC

 **Sakura Haruno, a banshee fan girl that had no business being a shinobi,**

"I know I was bad years ago but that seems a little harsh." Said Sakura

"You have gotten worse in this story FYI." Said AC

Sakura got depressed knowing what's coming after this.

 **and Naruto Uzumaki, the village pariah, and the secret son of Minato, and Kushina, a fact that Kakashi knew. The mission was supposed to be a simple escort job, take the bridge builder home to Nami, and come back. Plain, boring, no trouble, that's how it was suppose to go.**

"Until fate decides to fuck you in the ass." Said AC

Everyone chuckled or grimace at the fact that usually happens in nearly every mission that's C rank or higher.

 **Two harpoon-launching gauntlet - wearing punks who were B-rank in the Bingo books changed that. After a brief interrogation of Tazuna, their client, Kakashi had let his pupils decide whether or not to continue, of which they had elected to proceed.**

"That was a blunder on my part in my judgment." Said Kakashi

"You think" said Tsunade sarcastically

"You should have sent a message asking for back up Kakashi." Said Hiruzen

 **Soon, they faced an ambush, and Kakashi endured a taxing battle against the feared Demon of the Hidden Mist, Zabuza Momochi, an A-rank nuke-nin. Before Kakashi could finish off the rouge, a fake Kiri hunter-nin working for Zabuza had intervened, using senbon needles to incapacitate his master, and unintentionally give Kakashi a week to prepare his students for a rematch but, Kakashi wasn't prepared for what actually happened.**

"Gato" growled Naruto

"I hope that basterd is burning in hell." Growled Kushina

 **Kakashi had finished dressing in his Jōnin uniform consisting of blue ninja sandals, dark blue pants, a long-sleeve shirt, a green flak jacket, and finger-less gloves that had metal plates on the back. The last piece of Kakashi's outfit was his standard, Konoha forehead protector in a slanted fashion, completely obscuring his sharingan. The Jonin had forgone eating breakfast because he was summoned to the Third's office for a reason he was absolutely dreading.**

"Page brake everyone" said Naruto

 **After 17 years of believing that they were dead, Kakashi was going to meet with Minato, and Kushina Namikaze, the parents of the student who Kakashi failed to protect.**

"And the shit storm that is coming for me." Said Kakashi

 **As Kakashi left his home, he couldn't find it in himself to read his beloved Icha Icha because of the guilt he felt, causing a noticeable slump in his posture. What really hit Kakashi hard was that he knew that neither Kushina or, Minato would blame for what happened despite how much Kakashi wanted them to beat him, pulverize him, and hate him for their loss. Kakashi felt he deserved to be punished for losing their son.**

"There is more likely a reason for why we did not." Said Minato

 **They had read the mission report, and knew how exhausted, and beat Kakashi was, and the Jonin hated it.**

"There it is" said minato

 **As the guilt - ridden man walked to the Hokage Tower, he passed by Naruto's favorite ramen stand Ichiraku's Ramen. Kakashi turned his head towards the stand, the now - saddening memories of being there with Naruto bubbling up. He noticed that the father - daughter duo that owned, and ran the shop were busy taking a woman's order. Kakashi sensed something on her that didn't belong, and was... Familiar?**

"Wait, are you saying…."

"CONTINUE READING, CONTINUE READING!" yelled AC

 **"I am ordering for three other people besides myself" the woman stated, her voice unintentionally authoritative, like she was used to giving orders. It also was deep for woman, not unattractivily deep, just deep for a woman adding to the authoritative vibe she had. It made her sound like one of those strong, and independent females that men just loved.**

"Amen to that" said AC

Everyone look shocked at AC.

"What?! I got Irish in my blood. What did you suspect out of me!" yelled AC

Everyone decided to focus back unto the story before they agitate AC anymore then need to.

 **"One regular chicken, one regular fish with extra vegetables. For my own bowl, I would like a regular beef with extra noodles" she ordered, still unintentionally authoritative. Kakashi had an odd feeling about this person, he had stopped, and was now trying to determine what was on her that he had felt was familiar. It felt like someone's chakra but, he couldn't tell who it was from.**

"It's…."

"NO SPOILERS PEOPLE!" yelled AC

 **The woman had long black hair that went down to just above her rear, and a rather fair completion. She was wearing odd high heels that were made out of gray metal on the top, with the bottom, and heels in red, there was also horseshoe shaped pieces of metal wrapped around her lower legs, slightly below her calfs. Her long, slim legs were covered by red, lower - thigh length leggings that turned black near the top, and had straps attached to the sides that seemed to connect somewhere on her white, short skirt that had a thick black bar running through near the end of the bottom. Once more, the woman had metal wrapped around her body this time at the waist, at the same level as her slim hips, her body having a nice hourglass shape. Her hair prevented Kakashi from seeing her top but, he could see the black fingerless gloves she wore that went up to just below her shoulders, and had gold trim on them.**

"First visual everyone, take a look." Said AC

The TV turns on causing the man blush and in Jiraiya's case a nose bleed sending to the roof and knocking him out for a minute or two. For the woman, they complement on well trained this woman was to have a body shown to them. However it did cause them to be slightly jealous.

 **"Ok, that's three" Ayame, the daughter stated, a polite smile on her face as she passed the orders to her father, who had already start preparing the dishes. Turning back to the mystery woman, Ayame asked her for her third companion's bowl. At that the woman sighed, and took out a folded up piece of paper from... Somewhere.**

"I know where. ~" giggled Jiriaya

 **BAM!**

"Pervert" growled Tsunade after she punch Jiriaya in the head

 **As she started reading what was on the parchment, Kakashi gasped in recognition of what was being read, and right then he discovered exactly who that chakra belonged to, the order being the clue that snapped everything together for him.**

"So I'm still alive." Said Naruto

"Yes Naruto, you are still alive." Said AC

 **The ramen chefs also stopped, asking her to say that all again, they must've noticed it too. She started to repeat herself but, Kakashi didn't stick around to hear it. He was bolting to the Hokage Tower, any dread he had lost.**

 **"There's no way that this is a coincidence, nobody else orders a bowl like that!"Kakashi determined in his mind as he ran. One way or another, he was getting to the bottom of this!**

"Well that's the end of this chapter." Said Naruto

"Really? Well that was short." Said Sakura

"Trust me they get longer." Said AC

"So…who wants to read next?" ask Naruto

 **Okay everyone, for those of you that ask 'why did you not fix the grammar or spell check on the bolded?' because it is not my story. So don't bother having me fix that ok. Now then, first chapter is me telling you guys that I am back in the game and the other reading fic is abandon. I just lost interest in that story.**

 **Flamers, I know you are there and waiting. So do me a favor, PISS OFF and go burn your own house to the ground. Because no one like you and you are interfering with our work.**

 **Until then everyone**

 **Later**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, here is another chapter for you guys. But first let me reply to the reviewers.**

 _ **HarshCritization (Guest):how can someone interfere with work when the so called work, is rarely done. when it takes months to update you have no right to say that flamers is the reason since you could just ignore them and update your story.**_

 _ **in other words how about instead of blaming the flamers for being the reason why you haven't been updating. you actually start updating your story.**_

 **Response: Hey I can tolerate flamers since they don't bother me because I have duck skin. But what about the ones that don't have duck skin? Some writers have thin skin that they lose all motivation to do their works just from one flamer. That is what I meant by them interfering with their work. Also do me a favor, be an actual member of this site. 99% of guest reviewers are flamers since these past couple years now. Which by the way, you now fall in that category as of now in my books. Since you want to defend the flamers for being the 90% of the problem for writers, I'm going to assume you are one as well. If you are not, then next try not to portray yourself as one in my eyes.**

 **greyblueflames98: Good job! I like it.**

 **I agree, you shouldn't have to fix MY mistakes since I'm currently taking care of those myself.**

 **Response: Thank you and I am glad that you see it that way.**

 **METALHELLSPWN: ok this is somewhat interesting I admit I was surprised, though I don't know anything about kantai collection so I won't comment on it more out of not looking like an idiot then anything else but so far 3.5 out of 5 stars.**

 **Response: I'm surprised.**

 **Xirons: your story is very good. I hope to see you sooner.**

 **Response: I'll try my best.**

 **Austin (Guest): Hey man nice story and also I'm part Irish as well so go Irish. Also question would you do more Naruto characters reacting to certain stories that have like say 7 chapters or more like windstorms original grimm if you get his permission.**

 **Good luck on the next chapter**

 **Response: I'll have to read the story first. Where ever that section is and I still need to get his permission first. Thank you for wishing me luck.**

 **Well that is all the reviewers for now that I received. Also do try becoming a member of this site. You fall into the 1% of guest reviewers that are not flamers. Also I am no longer having guest reviewers leaving reviews on my stories. I only got yours and HC from my email.**

 **Holy shit guys, I did not suspect to receive this many favs and followers in the past 24 hours since the first chapter posted. I must be doing something right to get that many.**

 **Well that is it for now. Let's get started with story.**

"Hmm, I'll read." Said Sasuke

"seriously people, am I not the only one that thinks Sasuke needs to lighten up?' ask AC

"Shut up!" yelled Sasuke

 **Chapter 2: Searching for an Answer**

 **It had been fifthteen minutes since Kakashi had heard the woman order the bowl that had ignited an ember of hope from deep within his being. There was a chance, a small chance that his sensei's son had somehow survived the explosive collapse of that section of bridge.**

"Can you really survive from that?" ask Naruto

"Not without receiving other injuries." Said Tsunade

"I heard a story that a man survived getting struck by lightning three times. So anything is possible." Said AC

 **He had no idea how this black - haired female was connected but, he knew she was, and therefore securing her was Kakashi's highest priority. He had reached the floor of the Hokage's office, slowing down, and walking up to the secretary. After getting confirmation that the Third, Minato, and Kushina were in the room, the Jonin stood in front of the door, knocking on it before hearing the aged voice of his kage tell him to come in.**

"Looks like we come in." said Minato

"Indeed my successor." Said Hiruzen

 **As Kakashi went in, he never noticed the person in a beat up, brown cloak staring at him from a chair, next to two odd-looking people.**

Everyone stared at Kakashi with a 'are you serious' look on their face.

"Hey in my defense of my alternate me, I was focusing on not losing the only chance in retrieving Naruto." Said Kakashi

 **When Kakashi opened the door, his body went rigid as the first person he saw was Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki - Namikaze. The redhead gasped when she saw him before charging Kakashi, who closed his eye, thinking that he was wrong about his earlier assessment, and that he would be rightfully punished for his failure. However, instead of a fatal-stab, jaw - shattering kick, or even a skull - caving punch, a pair of arms were wrapped tightly around him, and a head resting on his shoulder. Kakashi sighed, he got his hopes up.**

"Stop it." said Kushina

 **"Stop it" Kushina said sternly, knowing that he wanted her to pulverize him.**

Kushina ended up blushing from actually repeating what her alternate just said.

 **"I know you've been beating yourself up over this for the past four years" Kushina softly told him, Kakashi shifting his eye away only to meet the the understanding, and reassuring blue gaze of Minato Namikaze. Kami, Naruto really did look like him, just remove the baby-fat, and whiskers, boom. Carbon - copy.**

Everyone stops and observes Naruto and they had to admit that whoever wrote this was not wrong in that statement.

 _Meanwhile in the multiverse_

Thousands of sneezes could be heard going off at once.

 _Now back to current universe_

"Please continue reading Sasuke." Said AC

 **Kushina moved her head from the younger man's shoulder, letting him see her violet eyes, and soft facial features, she was dressed in the standard Kohona ANBU uniform.**

 **"You don't need to apologize, the old man had informed us shortly after it happened" Kushina revealed, much to Kakashi's shock as his eye widened. The Third told them!**

"I would have told them regardless if you requested me to not tell them." Said Hiruzen

 **Wait, Kakashi needed to tell them what he heard! Kakashi looked to the aged kage, who was dressed in the traditional Hokage robes, and hat. He moved away from Kushina, shifting his gaze between the three of them, taking a breath to relax himself. The parents were about to tell Kakashi that he needn't ask forgives when he the words out of his mouth rocked their worlds. He knew that flat out saying it would be the best way to deliver his theory.**

"And cause more drama for everyone else." Said Sakura and Tsunade

 **" I have quite recently heard something that has given me great reason to believe that Naruto Uzumaki is still alive".**

 **Nobody said anything. Minato's jaw dropped whereas Kushina stared in shock. Oddly, the Third showed no visible reaction, his elbows on his wooden desk, hands held together in front of his mouth.**

"They should have given you the title of 'the iron wall' as well in your list of achievements." Said AC

"Hmm, Hiruzen the iron wall Hokage. That has a nice ring to it." said Hiruzen

 **The parents of said boy snapped out of it, Minato about to speak when Kakashi spoke once more, this time though, the Hokage reacted.**

 **"Ten bowls of miso ramen with extra chashu were just ordered about fifthteen minutes ago at Ichiraku's Ramen".**

Everyone but Tsunade, Naruto, and AC were shocked in hearing the amount.

"Hey Naruto." Said AC

"Yes?" said Naruto

"This has been on my mind for years now but how much can you eat?" ask AC

"Don't know, I've never really bothered counting." Said Naruto

 **Sarutobi's hands fell as did his jaw, and his eyes turned into large saucers. He now knew Kakashi was serious. What Kakashi just said is undeniable evidence, nobody orders that kind of ramen at that quantity.**

"Unless you're an Uzumaki." Said Kushina

 **It also confirmed something about Sarutobi's next guest. Seeing the reaction of the famed God of Shinobi made the parents realize that something really was going, and Kushina would be the one to figure it out. She grabbed Kakashi, turning him towards her with a face that said "Tell me everything." Immediately, the silver - haired Jonin complied.**

 **" I was on my way here when I sensed a familiar chakra signature originating at Ichiraku's, I had stopped before I noticed the signature because I"Kakashi's voice got a bit lower, " I was thinking about that day" Kakashi continued. Nobody needed to ask what day he was talking about, they all knew what it was. The room's three other occupants waited for Kakashi to resume his explanation, paying close attention.**

"Good, you manage to regain your composer when it was needed the most. Your skills have not dulled too far." Said minato

 **"While I was gazing at the stand I saw a black - haired woman wearing odd clothing. It was then that I noticed the signature. At the time I couldn't identify who the signature belonged to but, I knew that the signature belonged to somebody important to me. " Despite the short time that Naruto knew Kakashi, the jonin has known Naruto since before the blonde was born. Kakashi continued telling the events that had led to his conclusion.**

"Just more pieces adding to the big puzzle." Said AC

 **"The woman said that she was ordering for three others besides herself, and after giving those, she asked for "ten bowls of extra - large miso with extra chashu", I wasn't the only one who recognized it either, Ayame, and her father did too".**

"I don't think anyone would not recognize such an order for someone specifically unless you are not from the village." Said Jiriaya

 **Kushina smiled as both her, and Minato's eyes became wet with tears as they saw the nod that the old man gave Kakashi, one of agreement, and belief. Naruto... Their Naruto was alive! Kakashi was about to finish telling his observation of the woman, and how he came to the conclusion that Naruto was alive when the boy's mother grabbed both him, and Minato by the arms, and kicked open the door, flying out screaming "TO ICHIRAKU'S! I GOT A FEW QUESTIONS FOR THAT WOMAN! DATTEBANE!" Soon the Third's office was cleared of humans, not counting himself or, his elite ANBU guards.**

Kushina blushed feeling so embarrassed hearing that annoying tic coming out of her alternate self's mouth. Naruto could not help but sympathized with his mother knowing he has one of his own.

 **"My...everything..." painfully moaned the ANBU as he slid out from behind the door that had been kicked onto him by an excited Kushina. The Hokage held back a cringe as he made a note to give that man a big, fat bonus. The aged kage eyes then hardened to steel.**

"oops." Said an embarrassed Kushina

 **"Send in my next appointment" Sarutobi asked his secretary. The old man had been contacted by this person a week ago, the visitor requesting to meet with him. The Hokage almost refused but, was forced to comply when the mysterious person brought up the Nine-tails.**

"How the hell did he find out?" ask Naruto

"I think there may be a leak in the village." Said Kakashi

"One that I most likely to fill up before more are made" growled Hiruzen

 **The person mentioned how weak Kohonagakure was without her jinchuuriki, and how easy it would be for the other hidden villages to conquer it if they found out about Konoha's plight.**

Everyone but Sasuke and AC growled at that remark.

 **Sarutobi had planned to have this person captured at the meeting, and tortured for his threats, spying on him, and his three companions through his crystal ball when he entered the gates but, the news Kakashi just gave him changed everything if this person was who Sarutobi suspected he was.**

"Oh" said Naruto realizing that the person maybe himself

 **The person who had requested that they meet just entered the room, wearing a beat-up brown cloak, and bandages around his mouth. The person removed the cloak's hood, and tore off the bandages showing a face that the Third never thought he was going to see again, granted that face had seen better days. He had two unusually pale females with him, one an excited child, while the other seemed to be an emotionless woman.**

"Sorry but there is no visuals for the two females mentioned as of right now. There is not enough details to produce an accurate image." Said AC

 **"My boy..." Sarutobi said after a few moments, the unbelievable truth confirmed before he became extremely serious.**

 **The person sat down, gesturing for the other two to leave. They obeyed with the child waving goodbye, holding something to her chest with a single arm. After the two females left, the Hokage stared at the person sitting across from him, ANBU temporarily dismissed, and privacy seals active. The old man said one thing, and that one sentence was overdue by four years.**

 **"We need to talk."**

"A page break just came up." Said Sasuke

 **"Well, I'm lost, dattebane."**

"Really Kushina? Not even five minutes and your lost." Said Jiriaya

"Bite me pervert!" yelled Kushina

"Hey I am not a pervert. I'm a-"

"No one cares pervy sage." Interrupts AC

Jiriaya gets depressed hearing that dreaded title

'Dam it not you too!' wailed Jiriaya in his mind

 **For the past thirty minutes, Kushina had dragged around her husband, and Kakashi as she ran around the side of Konoha opposite of Ichiraku's. The boys were free, and currently trying to get circulation going in their arms again. Kushina had stopped on top of a rooftop, trying to figure out where her favorite ramen stand was but, couldn't due to not stepping foot in Konohagakure for seventeen years. She had lost all orientation of where everything was. Kushina then remembered that Kakashi knew where the stand was, having been there earlier.**

"And being the target of my misery" whispered Kakashi

"What was that?" ask Kushina

"Nothing!" said Kakashi

 **As she turned to ask Kakashi to take the lead, she already saw him moving to get off the roof, giving her the "follow me" gesture. When the three made it down Kakashi asked a question that made Minato smack his head.**

 **"Wait, sensei don't you have Haraishin marks everywhere in the village?"**

Minato smacks his head muttering stupid under his breath.

 **Minato nodded in confirmation but, then remembered something that made him sigh.**

 **"The devastation caused by the Kybui's attack probably destroyed a lot of them, and by now those seals have expired. Damn it." the Namikaze cursed at the end. The three were just going to have to take the long way.**

"Yeah nothing last forever. Unless it's pink slime from McDonalds." Said AC

 **They began to walk through the streets, soon they found themselves about a quarter way to Ichiraku's, near a weapons shop located in the shinobi sector, when someone called out to Kakashi. Kushina though, would later call it a "banshee's scream".**

"Can I ask something before we continue this story?" ask Sakura

"What is it?" ask AC

"It is going to be very bad for me isn't it?" ask Sakura

"You were not well liked by most of us. So the answer is yes." Said AC

Sakura just sat in her seat and moped

 **"Kakashi - sensei!" screeched out said man's pink-haired pupil, Sakura Haruno from outside the door of weapons shop after the adults had passed it. When the parents turned with Kakashi the first thing they noticed was the girl's absolutely bulbous forehead. They also noticed her short, bubblegum-pink hair, and green eyes. She was wearing a red top, black gloves, black shorts underneath a pink skirt, along with pink elbow protectors. The cloth of her forehead protector was red (AN: It's her outfit from Part 2). Behind her was a pale - skinned older teen, with cold black eyes, and equally black hair in the shape of a duck's ass, this was Sasuke Uchiha. Said boy was dressed in civilian attire consisting of a black shirt with his family crest on the back, and gray pants with matching sandals. Kakashi gave them his trademark eye-smile.**

"I'm guessing that I am not well like either?" ask Sasuke

"Yep" said AC

"Hmm" grunted said Uchiha

 **"Ah, my cute little chunin" the sensei playfully welcomed as his students walked up to him, bowing their heads in respect to the Yellow Flash, though neither knew who the redhead was. They were in for a surprise, actually, make it two. It would have been three but, they had already figured it out just by seeing the Yondaime.**

 **"Sasuke, Sakura" Kakashi addressed them, in a rather serious, and hushed tone, beckoning them to get closer.**

 **After looking around, and seeing no one, Kakashi spilt the beans.**

 **"Naruto is alive."**

"Oh boy, more drama coming its way" said Tsunade

 **The two chunin looked shocked, and unbelieving but, when Kakashi told them about the ten bowls of ramen, they instantly agreed. Nobody else ordered their ramen like that. It was a fact. Sasuke then asked about the woman who had Naruto's chakra signature on her, and if there were any other indications that Naruto has had contact with her. When Kakashi shook his head "no" Sakura recommended getting Kiba, and Akumaru to see if they could pick up Naruto's scent on her, and see if maybe there was a trail they could follow that led to where Naruto was. Her eyebrows then knit in confusion.**

"I hardly doubt that this woman would be holding Naruto against his will if she's actually letting him get that much ramen or anything at all." Said Sakura after she got out of your depressed state

 **"Wait, this woman doesn't seem to holding Naruto against his will if she's actually letting him get that much ramen, or anything at all."**

Sakura twitch at repeating herself and thought that some reason that this going to annoy her and a few others real soon.

 **Kushina, and Minato had realized it to but, with them being too caught up with the news that their son was alive, they didn't think anything of it.**

 **"Yeah, I noticed that " Kakashi stated, then he rubbed his chin in thought. Sasuke then asked a question.**

 **"Yondaime-sama" he spoke, getting said man's attention, "I can tell just by looking at you that you're Naruto's father but" the black - haired teen pointed a pale hand at Kushina, the Uchiha had a hunch.**

 **"Who is she"?**

 **"Oh, I'm Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki - Namikaze" said woman stated proudly, puffing out her large chest, "Minato, and I married in secret". The woman then spun around, and pointed in the direction that she faced, a grin on her face as she declared with loud voice, "Enough chitchat, dattebane! Let's go get that Inuzuka! To their compound!"**

"I don't I know where that is since I have been gone so long." Said Kushina

 **"Um... It's this way."**

 **"...Damn it, dattebane."**

"I rest my case." Said Kushina

 **After locating Kiba, who's teammates, Shino, and Hinata were helping him walk his family's dogs, at his home, and getting him up to speed with what was going, the Inuzuka heir happily complied, Hinata tagging along, her heart overwhelming joyful that Naruto was alive, though inside she wanted to make that woman suffer dearly for keeping her precious Naruto-kun away from the Hyuga heiress.**

Everyone stopped and reread the paragraph and later causing the males except for AC and Kushina to pail.

"Don't tell me that Hinata is…."

"Hinata is a yandere? Yes Sakura she is." Said AC

 **The mystery woman shivered suddenly, catching the attention of the emotionless woman, and the child who were previously with the unknown person currently discussing matters with the Hokage.**

"Oh yeah I forgot about them. Weird how that happened?" said Hiruzen

 **"Is everything fine, wo?" asked the pale, emotionless woman, her blue-green eyes staring expressionlessly at the black - haired woman. The little girl stared concerned at the woman, her red eyes large with worry.**

 **"I'm fine, I just sensed something sinister, something that will be an obstacle." The pale woman tilted her head, her long flowing silvery hair moving downwards.**

 **"An obstacle to what, wo?"**

"A crazy bitch that will get in the way in order to what is considered 'hers'." Said AC

"HEY!"

"Sorry but Hinata is a crazy bitch in this alternate." Said AC

 **The black - haired woman gave the pale one a certain look, understanding immediately coming to the pale one. Then the pale one faced forward, and tightened her grip on the jet - black walking-stick she always carried around. The little girl kept looking between the two women, clearly not knowing what the heck they were talking about. Soon, her curiosity vanished as an absolutely delicious scent entered her nose. Turning around she was met with the sight of a fish ramen with extra vegetables in a bowl with a pair of chopsticks sticking out sideways.**

"Great now I am hungry for some ramen right about now?" said Naruto

"Me too!" said Kushina

 **"Here ya go! Dig in!" Ayame called out, winking at the little girl. The child somehow managed to properly grasp the chopsticks despite wearing white mittens that had a black design on the back. The girl picked up some fish, and noodles, putting in directly into her mouth, all of her movement stopped as her eyes widened to unbelievable proportions. The Standard - Carrier Wo-Class, named "Wo" for her verbal tick, and Secretary Ship Nagato, the name-ship of the Nagato-class leaned towards the little girl upon seeing that she hadn't moved at all for a few seconds were suddenly blown off their chairs as a giant pillar of blue light erupted from the child, along with a loud shout that was heard everywhere in the village.**

 **"HOP WANTS MORE"!**

"Uh oh." Said Minato

"Not good." Said Hiruzen

"Hey, who took my money?!" yelled Jiriaya

 **-With Kakashi, and Co-**

 **" What the hell was that!?"**

 **-At the Hokage Tower, shortly before the shout-**

 **"Despite you no longer being a member of my Shinobi, I am glad that you are still on my side." Sarutobi told the unknown person getting a nod along with a smile, before the person put the hood on, moving towards the door, his hand on the knob.**

"Well that's sad but I am glad that he is still on our side." Said Hiruzen

 **"HOPPOU WANTS MORE!"**

 **Somehow the shout had pierced through the sound - barrier of the privacy seals, making the old Hokage stare in the direction of the shout in alarm before he heard the person softly chuckle.**

 **"That's my little sister."**

 **The Hokage smiled before it dropped.**

 **"You... Do know that they're searching for you right now?"**

 **The person sighed, before turning to face the kage, and nod.**

 **"Do you want-" Sarutobi began but, was coldly cut off.**

 **"No. If they want me then, they'll have to find me. I don't care how important their mission was, you don't leave a child alone, thinking he's an orphan for seventeen years" the male replied coldly. The kage lowered his head in understanding. Seeing the older man accept the answer, the male turned once more to the door, turning the knob but not opening it. He had one last thing that needed to be said.**

Kushina and Minato's a huge pain their heart and felt that they failed as parents.

 **"Their place is here, in Kohonagakure. Mine, it's in the Naval District with my Typhoon Fleet."**

"Wait was that the same name in the title?" ask Naruto

"It would make sense if what I am thinking where this is going." Said Kakashi

 **With his last words said the male opened the door, and started to go towards where the shout originated. Alone, the Third knit his hands together in front of his face, a single thought in his head.**

 **" Minato, Kushina... We really screwed up."**

"Well this is the end of the chapter." Said Sasuke

"Okay I am now going to bring a few more guests in here." Said AC

"Is Hinata going to be here?" ask Sakura

AC shook head

"We don't know what damage in her mind if she found out about her alternate self." Said AC

After AC said his piece, a bright light flashes in the room.

 **Okay this is the end of the chapter. Next chapter more guests will be showing up and later on the chapters will be getting longer. Oh if you curious of who stole Jiriaya's wallet, sorry but no spoilers. You are going to have to wait a little longer.**

 **Until then**

 **Later**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone I got the third chapter up and ready.**

 **But first, the reviews for today's chapter**

 **what ever yo: dube are you going to do more reading storys**

 **Response: in due time. Just need to find one that catches my interest.**

 **greyblueflames98: Good show! I particularly enjoy that gag that ya set up.**

 **Response: Thank you**

 **REVANOFSITHLORD: hmm is kushina whos stole jiraiya wallet?**

 **Response: No spoilers. Just wait.**

 **Igor Namikaze: You took my interest in the story, I'm anxious to continue kk forget the Flames, take Itachi as inspiration and bear all hatred being a badass brother!**

 **Response: 0_0….okay I don't know how to respond to this.**

 **xirons: Another good chapter.**

 **You could try a reading history A Simple Teenage Shop Owner by AngryOwl.**

 **Response: hmmmmm I'll put that into consideration.**

 **Insanemaelstorm: Wonder who are the next guests. Nice chapter. Looking forward to reading more**

 **Response: well the next guests will be revealed at the beginning of this chapter. Also I am only responding to chapters previously from the current one I am working on. But thanks for the review you sent in the first chapter.**

 **Rekyuu: want more please! *Q***

 **Response: you'll get more so don't worry.**

 **Joker Kane: damn I like this story it's good and Reading Naruto Chimara Effect is great also keep up the grate work and the fans will keep read I know i shore will lol**

 **Response: Thanks.**

 **(Last minute reviewer)**

 **Thunderous Broadside: Good Job thus far!**

 **A little to much dialogue for my tastes, but oh well. Can't have them all to my ideas. Rather rushed start and little to much movement in characters. I get it, most people know what the characters in Naruto look like, but some more info aside from names do wonders for setting up future dialogue and scenes. Kind of a cliche start with the opening of all of the just falling in and putting yourself (AC) into the fic kinda ruins a little of the magic.**

 **But, you actually have them act as people (Characters in Naruto are way to expressive with their emotions for being Ninjas. Personally I think its all the chakra in their system). They were thinking like people, acting like people, functioning like people. And I see countless fics where the character is just a damn robot. All they do is robotic and, frankly, it got old quickly. On that note, I applaud your ability to make people. Congrats! Add in the fact that Typhoon Fleet is my favorite fic on this site, you have earned another subscriber and I'll check out any other fics you have!**

 **Keep up the good work!**

 **Response: wow. I'm touched. I understand if it feels there is too much dialog. I am trying to put as much dialog in their so it can be the equal amount for the reading portion. Balancing it out is what I am going for here. Last thing I have to say to you.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Okay that's it for this chapter's REV and RES. Now let's get this chapter started.**

"Everyone, I like to introduce today's current guests. Please welcome Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino." Said AC

"So we are stuck here reading this story about an alternate troublesome blond. Troublesome Irishman." Said Shikamaru

"Hey! I wasn't born Irish, I just have Irish blood in me." Said AC

"You're still troublesome though" said Shikamaru

"*sigh* Ino if you will." Said AC

 **SMACK!**

"Now then, Shino will be reading the next chapter." Said AC

"….very well." Said Shino

 **Chapter 3: Reunion**

"Unfortunately it will not be a pleasant one." Said Kushina sadly

 **"Finally! Dattebane!" shouted one Kushina Uzumaki - Namikaze. After over an hour of searching they finally made it to Ichiraku's. Their group consisting of her, Minato Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and the newest additions in the form of Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga. Thankfully, the noise of the bustling crowd on the street kept their black - haired target from noticing them, and even better, the roof of the one-story hobby-shop they were on provided a great vantage point for them to observe her. She was sitting down on a stool next to a little girl in a white dress with mittens that also had long white hair, and... Were those the beginnings of horns coming out the sides of her head?**

The TV turns showing the two and causing the woman to gush at how adorable the little white headed girl looks.

 **Moving on, next to horned child was a woman wearing pitch black full - leg, and high-heeled boots, there was a black cape on her back that prevented the shinobi from seeing her upper body wear but, not her long, silvery hair.**

Now it was the man's turn for the reaction. Some of them blush, some have stone face and Jiriaya had a perverted face on before he got punch in the face by Tsunade.

Again…..

 **Kushina wasn't focusing on the other two no, her eyes were solidly on the black - haired woman that Kakashi had described in the Hokage's office. The woman who had recent traces of her son's chakra on her, and probably knew exactly where he was. Kushina was about to go down there, and get her answers when she felt a hand that she knew all too well grab her shoulder. Turning around with a slight glare, Kushina saw Minato shaking his head "No" since he knew what she was thinking.**

"One of the many rookie mistakes made from a pro. For shame Kushina, you are better than that." Snickered AC

"Oh bite me!" yelled Kushina

 **"We can't just go down there, and interrogate her for answers. There's no telling if she's hostile or, what her combat skills are" Minato gently spoke, his eyes locked to his wives.**

"That is always the dangers when dealing with new enemies." Said Kakashi

 **"I know that you want Naruto, Kami knows we both do, but, that's not the way to go at it, there's civilians around, and if we just confront her, and things get violent then, then they'll suffer." Kushina wanted to argue despite knowing he was right but, her stubbornness demanded action. Just before the Uzumaki woman could say anything, Kiba's riding-size dog barked, and Kiba sniffed before he nodded at his partner. Turning to everyone else he translated the conversation.**

"Sometimes I somehow forget how strong a K9 sense of smell is compared to humans." Said AC

"K9's?" ask Kiba

"A category for species that fall into dogs, wolfs, foxes, coyotes." Said AC

"Oh" said Kiba

 **"Akamaru just noticed that the other two down there have Naruto's scent on them, and it's extremely recent, the last time they were around him had to be at least an hour or, so!"**

"That just proves more of them being close to Naruto." Said Tsunade

 **The others were now staring at the other two females next to the woman, primarily, on the child. This had just gotten a lot harder to understand, and it ruled out Naruto being forced to stay away for sure. Kushina couldn't stand still any longer, the stress of learning that her supposedly dead son was alive, that the only known way to find him was an unknown woman, and now that there were two people who've been with him until just an hour before!**

"Kushina, tell me you did not just jump the gun?" ask Minato

 **"Dattebane! I can't wait anymore!"**

"I think I just did." Said Kushina

"No, but you were close to doing that." Said AC

 **The white dog barked once more, pointing with it's muzzle off to the side, and Kiba froze as he looked to where his partner indicated. All he could do was lift up arm , and point. When everyone looked at where the tattooed bot was pointing, they too froze. There he was. They knew it was him because either they recognized his chakra signature, or in the parent's case, saw how much he resembled a younger Minato. Granted, Minato didn't have scars like those when he was younger.**

"Ladies and gentleman, Naruto Uzumaki has now entered the stage!" yelled AC

"You did not have to state the obvious." Said Shikamaru

 **"Naruto..." Kakashi managed to breathe out.**

"see." Said Shikamaru

"Shika do me a favor. Stop being a smartass before you end up getting the frying pan to the head." Said AC

Shikamaru paled thinking that AC will hold up on his word.

 **Naruto had removed the hood of the beat-up, brown cloak, and had taken off the bandages around his mouth, proudly displaying the remainders of the explosion he survived. The first being the massive scar that occupied the space starting from the front of his right ear all the way to the middle of his eyepatch - covered right eye. It's height was from his lower-jaw, up to his hairline. There was another scar Naruto had, starting from the inner edge of Naruto's pitch - black eyepatch, across the bridge of his nose, through his eyebrow, ending at his hairline. Naruto's face itself was chiseled, and had no baby-fat, his single, blue eye held a very frigid gaze. Kushina was about to shout out to Naruto when a familiar voice beat her to the punch.**

The TV turns on showing Naruto's appearance. These causes a reaction of the younger woman to blush and if Hinata was here, faint and have a nose bleed.

 **" Nii-san! Nii-san!" The voice held a slight echo, and sounded slightly like it was being spoke through water.**

 **Kushina, and the other shinobi looked in shock as the little girl turned, jumped off the stool and began running to where Naruto was. His eye warmed by a considerable degree, and a very happy smile cracked across his face. He squated down when the girl jumped up, giggling happily as he he caught her, lifting, and twirling her around. Wo, and Nagato watched as it occurred, the black - haired one wearing a small smile, while Wo watched with an expressionless gaze, save for the slight, almost unnoticeable curling of her pale lips.**

This cause gushing moment from the females again and causing the man to groan.

 **Naruto soon walked over, Hoppou piggybacking on him. As soon as he sat down, a bowl of miso ramen with extra chashu was put in front of him by Teuchi who had a cazy grin on his face as he welcomed his favorite costumer while Ayame started bombarding him with questions. How did he survive? Where has he been? More importantly, why didn't he come back!? The little girl put a white hat on his head.**

"I am quite curious myself." Said Sasuke

 **Naruto sighed as quickly ate but, not as quickly as he was known for. His movements were graceful, his hands fluidly guided the chopsticks from the bowl into his waiting mouth. Soon he finished nine of the ten bowls, Ayame having waited impatiently for her answers. Naruto looked at her before he spoke.**

This shocked everyone in hearing change of eating habits.

"Whatever happened to me must have been dramatic in my being different." Said Naruto

 **"When the bridge blew, Zabuza Momochi, the missing-nin who had been hired to kill Tazuna, pulled me, and his follower Haku out of the explosion before" Naruto gestured to his scars "Any lethal damage could be dealt.**

Everyone flinch at hearing that it could have been worse if it was not for the timely intervention from Zabuza and Haku.

 **When we went down into the water, a rip current grabbed the three of our battered bodies, and dragged us out to the far sea. We climbed on top of large enough fragment of the bridge, and patched ourselves up, and rested. We were on that chunk of rock for five days."**

"Five days!" yelled everyone but AC

"They got lucky that they survived. If I remembered correctly, the human can only survived without water for 12 hours and without food for three days." Said AC

 **The ramen chefs were shocked, how did they survive for that long without fresh water!? The shinobi were listening by using charka to enhance their hearing, Kushina wanted to go down there but, she too, wanted to hear Naruto's tale of survival.**

"But how did they survived?" ask Sakura

"I think I may know the answer for the water part but the food part." Said Kakashi

 **"Thank Kami for Haku's Hyton (Ice release) , he froze the water in the air, and we drank that, while Zabuza, and I used some wire, and the few kuni we had left for fishing, " Naruto chuckled at the end "Best fish you could ever eat, literally fresh from the ocean".**

"Now I am feeling hungry." Said Choji

"There are snacks on the table, so help yourself." Said AC

"Don't mind if I do." Said a happy Choji

 **The group at the ramen stand enjoyed a laugh, Naruto decided to finish his story.**

 **"Eventually" Naruto continued, "We washed up on some island where I would soon run into Nagato here" Naruto jerked his head at said woman. Said woman looked at Naruto appreciatively, remembering what he had done for not just her but, for the entire fleet.**

 **"Yes, you really did change things for us" Nagato stated, Wo, and Hoppou nodding in agreement. Naruto really made a difference, and ended a conflict that had been put on hold since, from what Nagato remembered, both the Abyssal, and ship girl fleets had been put into those weird scrolls by that odd, horned-man. The memories were still fuzzy to the battleship even after being "Woken up" for four years. Ayame's voice broke Nagato from her thoughts.**

"Wait, is she talking about the sage of the six paths?" ask Jiraiya

"Yes she is. They have been there, longer before the birth of the sage of the six paths and his teachings." Said AC

 **"Well, that's Naruto for you, always trying to help someone".**

 **Naruto just "Hmphed" then looked at Nagato like he remembered something very important.**

 **"Hey, can you hand me my sword?"**

 **"Of course" Nagato immediately responded, wanting to slap herself for not bringing that up.**

 **-Up on the roof, with Kushina, and co-**

 **"I don't remember there being a duffel bag near her" Kakashi blinked. The others just watched as the, now named, Nagato reached into a black duffel bag, and pulled out a katana that was chained to the most cumbersome looking sheathe. The katana's handle was a rusted orange color, and had two thick, black chains firmly keeping it in place with the chain only being as long as the odd sheathe. The sheathe itself was very thick, at minimum six inches, and seemed to made out of a dense metal. Kushina didn't understand why Naruto would carry his blade in a sheathe like that.**

Everyone saw the image of the blade and could not but feel a shiver run down their spine.

 **She had already begrudgingly come to the conclusion that Zabuza had taken it upon himself to train Naruto in the art of sword play, which confused her further. Zabuza was a member of an elite swordsman group, so why would he allow someone, much less a person he trained, to carry their sword in such a ridiculous sheathe?**

"Something tells me that sword is a lot more dangerous than it looks. Why? Because the way it was design to be holding vast amount of power." Said Shino

 **"Naruto" the unnamed silver - haired woman suddenly said, her echoing voice monotone"We need to leave soon, wo. You have been away for too long, wo." Everyone on the roof had varying looks of surprise on their faces, as well as the ramen chef below. Kushina however, was the most effected, various questions buzzing in her head. Been away from where? Why wasn't he staying? Was she about to lose her son again without even seeing him?**

Kushina started feeling more depressed and minato had a sad look on his face.

 **Before the silver - haired woman delivered those crushing words, Naruto had resumed eating, and had finished his last bowl. They heard him sigh in content.**

 **-Back down to the ramen chefs-**

 **"Well, that settles it. Teuchi, I hate to say this to your face but" Naruto began with a sigh, the ramen chefs giving him all their focus. Naruto had paused for effect, then said something that devastated the man.**

 **"... Your cooking has failed to keep it's place as my favorite." Teuchi thought he heard glass shatter when Naruto said that, and Ayame had covered her mouth gasping while the spying shinobi's jaws dropped. Nagato slapped her forehead, Wo simply tilted her head, and Hoppou giggled, remembering who made Naruto's favorite food back at the Naval District.**

Everyone heard the sound of glass breaking and look at where the sound was coming from. Not even a second later most if not all the group, start falling to the ground laughing their guts out at the most dumbfounded faces that Naruto and Kushina are making in hearing what alternate Naruto said. It took ten more minutes for them to calm down before they continued on.

 **"Yamato makes the best dishes, truly five-star." Naruto reminisced, thinking about the name-ship of the Yamato-class, and her heavenly cooking as Teuchi began crying waterfalls at the news of losing his favorite customer.**

"How could you do say that Naruto?!" yelled Kushina

"I don't know! You have to ask my alternate self that, not me!" yelled Naruto right back

 **-Naval District Kitchen-**

 **"Whooooo-hoooooo! I have secured my place in the Admiral's heart!"**

Everyone just sweat dropped at the unknown randomness.

 **-Back in Konohagakure. Ichiraku's Ramen -**

 **After unintentionally destroying Teuchi, Naruto decided that it was time to go but, before that, he wanted to make the ramen chefs an offer. Hoppou jumped off his back, landing on her bare feet as Nagato, and Wo got off the stools, and stood up straight, Wo resting her cane on her shoulder. Naruto looked at two of the only people who had shown him any kindness in the entire village of Konohagakure.**

 **"Would you two like to come with me?"**

"What does he mean by that?" ask Ino

 **When the father - daughter duo heard that, they looked at Naruto, and his companions in surprise, and slight curiosity. Where did he want them to go with him to? Naruto began explaining, reading the looks on thier faces. Not noticing the villagers had stopped moving, and had made a pathway between him, and a single-story hobby-shop. He also didn't sense the familiar chakra signatures of his former team, and comrades but, Wo did from the corner of her eye.**

"She must be a sensor. A very good one at that." Said Kushina

 **"I believe you would make excellent-"**

 **"Naruto" Wo cut him off, causing both him , and Nagato to immediately snap their head to the Abyssal Carrier. She turned her body opposite of the ramen stand.**

 **"... You should turn around."**

"Here comes the drama." Said AC

 **Naruto then sensed the chakra signatures, and made a "Tch" sound as he turned. When he did, the blonde was thankful that the black brim of his Admiral's hat kept his eye from veiw because while he did manage to turn his face completely neutral, he couldn't stop the widening of his remaining optical lobe when saw the two people he never wanted to, Minato, and Kushina Namikaze. His "Parents". Naruto mentally grit his teeth at the thought. Hoppou had turned around, and immediately adopted a confused look. She pointed at the blonde, blue - eyed man across the street.**

 **"He looks like Nii-san!"**

The woman would have gushed again if the current situation wasn't tensed. The men were relieved that they did not have to suffer though that horror again.

 **Kushina walked forward, causing Naruto to suddenly grab Hoppou, and place her next to Nagato, the child now frightened, holding on to the black - haired woman's leg. Now that Nagato had around, they could see her rather beautiful face, and darkish, honey eyes. For a top she wore a sleeveless shirt with a small"V" that had one half folding it the other, outlined by two thick black bars, with tiny gold lines trimming the black. The rest of her shirt was white, and strained against Nagato's large breasts. The shirt had a trapezoid shaped cut out at it's bottom that allowed for her bellybutton to be seen.**

"I knew that she would be smocking hot." Said Jiriaya while giggling perversely a second later

He would have start writing notes for his next book if he was not punch unconsciously by an angry Kushina and Tsunade.

 **The villagers originally were internally ecstatic at the developments, thinking that the "Demon" was going to be finished by the Yondaime until, they heard Hoppou's comment. Then everything clicked, and most of them nearly had a heart attack as they realized that they had brutally mistreated their beloved Namikaze's child in the past. And now, as the tension spread throughout the area, Kushina drawing closer until halfway to Naruto she spoke.**

 **"Sochi..."**

 **And Naruto did not respond kindly, as the chains on his sheathe clinked when he undid them with a mere flick of his wrist. That woman, after seventeen years of chasing a madman, leaving Naruto all alone for almost thirteen of those years, living in this hell of a village was now calling him that word like everything was fine!? Oh, fuck the hell no!**

Most of the group flinches while Kushina started crying and Naruto was starting to get upset at alternate self.

 **He lifted his face so that everyone could see the frozen-hell that was in his eye as he got into a stance to draw his sword, hand on the hilt.**

Everyone stood still and got worried for Kushina and minato.

 **The shinobi, with the exception of a completely frozen Minato, were about to jump in to prevent Naruto from cutting up the statue still Kushina but, before Naruto could even begin to draw the blade, a familiar black cane prevented that from being needed. With a loud "TWACK" Wo smacked the hand Naruto had on his sword's handle just he was about to start pulling out the blade from his oversized sheathed.**

Everyone relax now seeing the danger passed over.

"*phew* that was a close one." Said Kakashi

 **She stood next to him, her body facing the shocked shinobi, showing her white, sleeveless bodysuit, and the odd ornament around her neck that looked like the lower jaw of some kind of beast. Hoppou was now clutching onto Nagato's leg while the woman herself had let her jaw drop a fraction. Everyone was silent, Naruto himself had caught himself, the artic rage that was in his only eye gone as he turned his head to the right to meet Wo's expressionless gaze. She just stared at him for a moment before breaking the silence.**

"It's strange how those silent conversations go. That is still a mystery to me." Said AC

 **" Never in anger. That was the state you asked us to prevent you from ever drawing that weapon in, wo." Wo reminded Naruto, before she moved her cane from his hand. Naruto took a few breathes as he got out from the right-knee foward crouch he had put himself in, and removed his hand, standing up straight. The shinobi had calmed down but, were still ready to jump in if things got hot. Kushina was crying at the rejection, and almost attempted assult. Minato had moved forward, about to say something to Naruto, when the teenager pulled out a scroll with the Third's official seal on it. Naruto threw it at Minato, the frozen-hell back in his eye. His gaze told the man to read it.**

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Minato

 **As Minato mentally read the parchment, his entire body radiated shock. As he read what the Third wrote, his heart rate accelerated, and sweat began to poor down his body.**

 **"T-this is a-" Minato stuttered, still processing what was on the scroll.**

 **"An order to allow me, and anyone traveling with me, free passage through out Fire Country."Naruto harshly finished, Kushina falling to her knees as the information hit her. Sasuke then made his presence known. Something was not right, and the Hokage, and Naruto were hiding what it is.**

 **"What the hell is going on Naruto?! What've you been doing that's so important for the Hokage to allow you to just leave after four years of being supposedly dead!?"**

"Wow I never thought that Sasuke could show more emotion than his everyday moping." Laughed Kiba

Sasuke glared at Kiba making laugh even harder than before.

 **The Uchiha had yelled that his former teammate, taking the words out of some of his comrades minds, mainly Kiba, and Kakashi. Hinata was still trying to process the current events. Naruto just smirked at the Sasuke.**

 **"Classified" was the smooth, and taunting response.**

"Oh you just got burned teme!" said Naruto

"Shut up dope!" yelled Sasuke

 **Sakura had now snapped out of it when she heard Naruto give her precious "Sasuke-kun" attitude.**

 **" Baka!" She screeched, catching Naruto's, and his groups attention. Nagato's eyes narrowed as she recognized the pink-haired one as the person who Naruto had once described as a "useless howler - monkey,**

Sakura got depressed again reminding her on how pathetic she was when they started being ninjas

 **that only knew had to attack when it was him". Nagato gently, and discreetly removed Hoppou from her leg, the little girl no longer afraid now that Naruto hadn't drawn his sword. Nagato saw as Sakura drew closer to Naruto, the blonde staring ahead, not caring as the pink-haired bitch was screaming insults at him.**

The depression only increased for Sakura that made even Sasuke concern for her.

 **All it was doing was pissing Nagato off. When the bitch got close, she tried to throw a left-hook at Naruto but, was stopped when he said a name.**

 **"Nagato."**

 **Before Sakura knew it, she was launched into the air by mean right-hook courtesy of Nagato, who now stood in front of Naruto, fist still outstretched to the side as Sakura slammed into a wall, and was embedded there.**

Jiriaya finally returns conscious but pales hearing what Nagato (kantai) did to Sakura and all it did was think that Nagato was another Tsunade in the making.

 **The shinobi didn't move, as she moved to protect Naruto. Nagato straightened her body,before she declared in loud voice, "Anyone who wants to touch the Admiral will have to go through me!" To add emphasis, she let loose a burst of high-Jonin level chakra, staggering the civilians, and making them quickly clear the street. Kakashi decided to speak up, what Nagato had shouted was a piece of the puzzle that needed to be solved. Sasuke went to help his teammate, Kiba dragging Hinata along to provide assistance, not wanting to be apart of a potential skirmish should one happen.**

"Advoiding a fight when you should not be involved is the best course of action to make." Said AC

 **"Naruto" he softly spoke, getting everyone's attention.**

 **"Why did she call you Admiral?"**

 **Naruto smiled at Kakashi, the man was honestly the only one besides Kiba he could stand, Hinata was simply too shy, and weird, the stuttering would annoy the hell out of Naruto now.**

"I knew there was more reason to not have Hinata involved with this." Said Kiba

"Yeah, I did not want her feelings trampled on if she heard from what was said about her in this story." Said AC

 **Nagato noticed her slip-up but, kept a straight - face as Naruto gave a chuckle. Naruto moved his body the side, grasping Hoppou's hand in his, the little girl looking up at him, not understanding what had just happened. Naruto gave her a tired smile, and said he'd explain it all later. Wo, and Nagato were following him as he started walking away before he turned around. Ayame, and Teuchi had already left the area when Nagato had released the chakra burst.**

 **"Because that's my job title" Naruto called out, unable to not cryptically answer his one time sensei's question. Minato, and Kushina were frozen unable to respond to the way events were playing out. They didn't expect a completely happy reunion but this! This was the worst outcome,**

"No kidding." Said a depressed Kushina

 **Naruto openly hated them even if he didn't say it but, his actions proved it. Kakashi joined Minato to help comfort the broken Kushina. They took a tearful look at Naruto's retreating back, knowing that they had lost him from the start, and they had no chance to try to make it up.**

 **Or so they thought.**

Kushina and minato look up seeing that their alternate self may still have a chance.

 **Two ANBU poofed into existence, side-by-side, in front of Naruto, one of them handing him a scroll. Naruto gave the ANBU a nod of thanks as he took the scroll, the pair poofing away when the blonde Admiral unraveled the parchment, and began reading, Nagato, and Wo reading along. Sasuke, Kiba, and Hinata had finished prying a throughly frazzled Sakura, the girl swaying back, and forth, and muttering something that sounded like "So that's how that feels."**

"I think I understand how that feels too if that happened to me." Said Tsunade

Sakura was still too depressed to reply

 **Kakashi was about to tell everyone to go home but, noticed that Naruto had turned around, and was moving towards them, the child behind his leg, and Nagato frowning, while Wo had her normal, expressionless face, Naruto's face itself was oddly reminiscent of Wo's, lacking any emotion, and his eye was dull, the scroll rolled up in his right hand. Naruto stopped in front of Kakashi, showing that the two were the same height. Kakashi took the scroll from his former student's hand when it was held out to him, wondering what was in it. As he read, the depression that began to set in faded, giddiness replacing it as he continued reading, Naruto getting a slight smirk. Naruto turned around when Kakashi finished reading, the small smirk still on his face, though when looked at his crying "mother", his face returned to being completely emotionless before he began trekking with his group to the gate of Konoha.**

"Ouch, talk about getting the cold shoulder." Said Ino

 **"Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura, Hinata!" Kakashi called out.**

 **"We have a mission, go home, and pack for a three month-long trip, and Kiba, get Shikamaru, he's in this too!" The younger shinobi nodded, and immediately dashed away to prepare, curious about the details, and objective of their mission, wondering where they were going. Minato had helped his crying wife up, letting her lean on him. He just wanted to go home, and cry. Maybe Tsunade could let him have a bottle of saki that was pefect for drowning your sorrows away.**

"So that's your reason for bringing us here." Said Shikamaru

"It would be the most logical reason of you said action AC." Said Shino

 **"Sensei."**

 **Minato turned to Kakashi, who had stretched out his arm, and was holding the scroll to Minato. The man sighed before taking it, mildly curious himself about what was in it. Then he finished reading it, tapping his wife, and pointing to the objective of the scroll, the red-eyed woman looking at it.**

 **Her eyes widened before a small, hope-filled smile broke through the pain.**

 **-With Naruto-**

 **"Are you sure about allowing this?"**

 **Nagato had asked Naruto this question when they were out of hearing range.**

"Knowing him, I would say it would not." Said Sasuke

 **"No, I'm not" Naruto answered in an exasperated voice, obviously displeased with the old man's decision but, knowing that it was needed. He opened his mouth to talk again, ignoring the whispering villagers, not caring for the remorse they were showing, telling himself that it was only because now they knew who his father was they were apologizing for fear of punishment.**

"Well their efforts are wasted since this version of me does not give two cents worth." Said Naruto

 **"I just want to go home to Bismarck, Wanko, Kongou, Yamato, and the others"Naruto sighed tiredly, missing all of the members of his fleet- no, his family. After four years of relying, and depending on them, and being entrusted by them to lead, they were family. He stopped walking, turning to Nagato, and Wo, staring into their eyes, the two staring back.**

Naruto smiled knowing that his other self has someone to call a family despite still being angry at his near actions toward his blood related family

 **Hoppou watching with dread at what was about to happen when Naruto lifted his hands to their faces, and started to gently caress their cheeks, Nagato leaning into his touch, and holding the bare hand that was rubbing her face, Wo simply closed her eyes, silently enjoying the contact. Naruto leaned foward, and gave Nagato a quick, and chaste kiss, before doing the same to Wo.**

"Wow Naruto, who knew you were such a lady killer." Said Jiriaya

"I'm not like that!" yelled Naruto

 **"... Gross..." Hoppou groaned after the lip-locks ended. Naruto patted her head, Nagato looking in amusement, Wo just stood there, a light cyan blush tinting her pale cheeks.**

 **"Come on" Naruto told his girls, "Let's get to that gate, hopefully our "bodyguards" will be there." The two woman nodded, and Hoppou reached up with her arms, wanting to be held. Nagato lifted the small Abyssal up, and gave her a piggyback ride, the child taking out her Mitsubishi A6M Zero toy fighter plane, and began to play with it. As they walked Naruto thought back to where he almost unsheathed his sword, reminding himself the reasons why that sword was chained to the sheathe by the handle, and why he told his secretary ships to never allow him to unsheathe it out of anger.**

Everyone got curious about what made this sword so dangerous.

 **"Nuclear Sorrow... The one sword that can truly be called an army-killer, and the only remaining relic of the past". Naruto looked at he sword again, another thought in his head.**

Everyone now paled at hearing that. An army killer! That's insane!

 **" The one weapon that has no business existing... As soon as I've completed my goal, I'm melting you, and ending their suffering, the souls of Nagasaki, and Hiroshima will finally be able to rest".**

 **With that determination in mind, Naruto added speed to his pace, prompting the other two to up the speed as well. Naruto needed to get back to the Naval District.**

 **He had a war to finish, and someone to kill.**

"So who is reading next AC?" asked Shino

 **Well we finally reached the end of this chapter. So how many of you got one of the characters in your guess right? Well I don't have anything else to say except for….**

 **Until then**

 **Later**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, got the next chapter for you. Holy shit dudes and duets! Nearly a hundred favs and 102 to follows and we have not gotten to the good part of the story yet. Sorry for not posting last weekend. It was really nice last weekend and I had to take advantage of it.**

 **Anyways, time for the reviews and responses.**

 **Greyblueflames98: Does it count as cheating if I answer that question? Trolololol**

 **Response: IDK**

 **Thunderous Broadside: Well, hardly been and hour since I reviewed and you've already updated, sweet. I was giddy when I read the email. I was actually chatting with the author of Typhoon Fleet, so yeah, it was a nice surprise.**

 **Anywho, Good chapter, detected some spelling mishaps but no one is perfect. Thankfully you were a bit more descriptive and there wasn't as much sporadic dialogue and was more focused in groups, which is a plus in my book.**

 **It was a nice read and I enjoyed the little moments of Sakura getting her sprites crushed, never was a fan of her. Sorry for the lack of detail but I was literally about to go to bed when I noticed the email.**

 **Great job and keep up the good work!**

 **Response: thank you and I don't like Sakura that much either. However, she did redeem herself a little bit after the train trip. A little not a lot, still don't like her much.**

 **xirons: Another good chapter.**

 **Damn this story is getting really good.**

 **Response: oh good, I'm doing something right.**

 **Rebmul: f I remember right hes married cant wait for the next chapter**

 **Response: yes and look forward to the reactions hehehehe.**

 **Spartan-259 Raphael: love this story, both the original and the reading but some constructive criticism, beef up the responses a little bit. They feel a little small, while their ok, it does get boring to read one liners and the like, beef em up, you don't have to, but it's just some criticism.**

 **Response: sorry about that. I am trying but I am also making it balanced out so it will be even with both story and responses.**

 **Rekyuu: nice chapter!**

 **Response:**

 **archerking038: Keep on going this story is very good cant wait for next update**

 **Response: I'll try my best.**

 **Last but not least…..**

 **METALHELLSPWN: ok this is pretty interesting so far I enjoy it quite a bit now so new rating 4.25/5 stars cause while it is good I'm not gonna immediately praise every word written.**

 **Response: fine by me.**

 **Last thing before you guys start reading. Here's the thing, I got ideas for stories but I can't write like most who are decent in writing like greyblueflames98, Amart11, Reon-D-Anibis and Crowfeast. So I am willing to give my ideas of stories for you to write. I'll mention on what sections they are at the end author notes. Also I am going to help out Crowfeast here. He needs a beta for his stories. If you know his works and are a good beta, please if you can volunteer so he can start posting more chapters of his stories. I have been waiting for months and like his stories.**

 **Besides all that, let us get started.**

"It's shika's turn. I don't want him sleeping all the time here. SO GET LAZY ASS UP NOW!"

"All right all right, I'm up. Sheesh can't have five minutes to myself to rest." Yawned Shikamaru

 **Chapter 4: Memories, both Good, and Bad.**

 **"So, how much has Naruto changed?"**

"We're about to find out in just a second. So don't ask me that troublesome question." Said Shikamaru

"You now this has been bothering me awhile now but why do you find everything troublesome?" ask AC

All AC got for a response was a lazy shrug of his shoulders before he continued reading.

 **One Shikamaru Nara had asked that question to Kiba Inuzuka. Shikamaru stood at a height of five feet five inches, and was well-known for both his great intelligence, and his equally great laziness.**

"See! Even someone else agrees with me about you being lazy. Too lazy I might add. Said Ino

"Troublesome"

I think we all know who said that.

 **His shoulder - length, black hair was worn in an upwards pointing pineapple fashion, and he wore studded earrings. His garb consisted of a black, long-sleeved shirt that had his metal forehead seemingly sewn into to the right sleeve. Mesh was underneath the shirt, and the green, standard chunin flak-jacket which lacked sleeves, having minor shoulder-padding, having a high collar that left the front of the neck exposed, and had two large chest pockets. A kunai holster was wrapped around the left leg of Shikamaru's black pants that were rolled up near the bottom, showing more mesh on his legs, with black ninja-sandals finishing his look.**

"Are you going to show everyone's appearance every time they describe the person?" if so, that is going to be very annoying really quick." Ask Kakashi

"Not to worry, only those that you don't know will be shown. Everyone else here will look exactly the same. So there is no point bothering to that." Said AC

"Good that will save us some time then." Said Tsunade

 **A few minutes ago his friend Kiba had nearly busted down his front door , hollering about how "Naruto is alive!", and to "Get ready for a month-long mission"! After the lazy chunin finished packing, Kiba dragged him out, and started to articulate the events that happened before Kiba was told by Kakashi to get the Nara.**

"Dude, did you have to be so rough on me like that?" ask Shikamaru

"Sorry, I guess I got a little too excited during all that I guess." Said Kiba

 **"A lot" Kiba answered, the two walking to the main gate of Konohagakure with Akumaru beside his partner. Kiba was dressed in a form - fitting, black leather, fur-lined jacket, along with black pants and sandals. Kiba's hood was off, showing his short, messy, and spiked brown hair. He had the trademark red fangs of the Inuzuka clan tattooed on his cheeks, his sharp, vertically-slit black eyes, and sharp teeth gave Kiba the feral look that was common in his clan.**

"I got to give them props on describing our appearance in great detail." Said Sasuke

"Why do they do that though?" ask Naruto

"It depends on the writer. Some want to be more detail in their writing and some who are too lazy or do there writing half ass. But some are not good at all but do try their hardest and sometimes it comes out like it was done half ass. You can't blame the writer per say, more on their education in writing ethnics." Said AC

"He does make a legitimate sense. So need to argue about it." said Shino

"Can we get back to the story please?" ask Kushina

 **"He even told that ramen chef that someone named Yamato makes better food then them!"**

 **Shikamaru stopped walking. Naruto... Isn't obsessed with Ichiraku's Ramen anymore!? Shikamaru turned his head to Kiba, there was no way-**

"Wow! Even Shikamaru is surprised and he's not one that gets surprised so easily." Said Choji

 **"The chakra signature, and scent matches. Plus, he met with the Hokage before going to Ichiraku's, I thought I told you?" Ok. Now Shikamaru was convinced that Naruto was alive, if the Hokage believed it. But, now there still were unanswered questions, ones only Naruto, and most likely the Hokage could answer. However, both were keeping their lips sealed. Troublesome, indeed.**

"I agree myself, I agree." Said Shikamaru

"Oh put a sock in it." said Ino

"I feel sorry for the woman whoever has feelings for you in dealing with you." Said Sakura

"Oh your back. It looks like it took you 30 minutes for you to get out of your funk." Said Tsunade

"Yeah, I just hope it doesn't get worse for me." Said Sakura

"Don't worry about it too much. You are not the only one who is getting bashed here." Said AC

Somehow Sasuke felt a twitch in hear that.

 **"So, go on, what happened next?" Shikamaru wanted to know more about what happened, thinking that maybe there a piece of information that would provide some insight into the secret of Naruto's four year absence. Kiba nodded in confirmation.**

 **"Well after the little girl got off Naruto's back, and those two women, who are smokin' hot" Kiba continued, adding that last part with a grin, making Shikamaru mutter his catchphrase of "Troublesome."**

"Your such a horn dog at times Kiba." Said Sasuke

"Hello, part K-9 here. It runs in my blood." Said Kiba

 **"After they got up, Naruto asked the Ichiraku's if they wanted to leave with him. Naruto started to say that they would be excellent for something, probably cooking, then, the pale chick with the verbal tick" Shikamaru nodded, recalling Kiba describe the pale, uniquely dressed, and odd - sounding woman "She noticed us a few seconds after we landed, the people made a path between us , and the stand, that's when she cut Naruto off, and got his attention on us." Kiba shook his head negatively, not liking the next part.**

Everyone flinch at the reminder from last chapter and hope it does not get worse from here.

 **"Lady Kushina, Naruto's mom, walked about halfway through the path before-"**

 **"She called him son, didn't she?"**

 **Kiba gave Shikamaru a nod, making the pineapple - haired put a hand on his face, before he asked something he already knew the answer to.**

 **"How did he respond" Shikamaru sighed out, adding "Actually, how pissed was Naruto"?**

 **Kiba snorted "He almost pulled out a sword on her." Shikamaru could understand why Naruto was angry. He'd be pretty ticked himself if he thought he was orphan for 17 years, only to have your parents show up one day, all teary-eyed, like they thought that they lost you, and one of them call you son, like they were the only ones who suffered, oblivious to your own feelings, wanting to try to be a family after that? Yeah, Naruto had plenty right to be pissed. Shikamaru was on Naruto's side on this issue, the Fourth, and Kushina were just going to have to accept Naruto not wanting anything to do with them.**

Minato and Kushina were sadden about Naruto's feelings for them but they were glad that he had someone on his side.

 **" I don't blame him" the Nara openly stated.**

 **"Kinda hard to" Kiba agreed. His thoughts then drifted to the words Wo had said when she slapped the hand Naruto had on his sword's handle, an unusually contemplative look on his face. Then his thoughts took a turn on a different road. The scent, or rather, the amount of Naruto's scent on those two chicks meant one thing in the Inuzuka's eyes.**

 **"I just can't believe Naruto is with two girls at the same time, that's so unfair!"**

Some of the group face palmed while Ino slapped Kiba upside on the head.

"Really? At a time like this when the mood is not appropriate for jealousy to kick in?" ask Sasuke

"Fuck you asshole!" yelled Kiba

 **If Shikamaru had been drinking he would have done a spit-take. He snapped his head around at Kiba, gawking at him. Shikamaru had an idea of what the feral boy meant but, this was Naruto of all people, the densest person in probably the whole damn world!**

"Hey!" yelled Naruto

"Sorry Naruto but 98% of us have to agree with that statement." Said Shikamaru while trying so hard not to smirk at him

Naruto just huffed and started pouting at everyone making fun of his suppose denseness.

 **"What in blue blazes are you talking about!? What do you mean Naruto's with two girls!?"**

 **"Those two chicks have Naruto's scent all over them" Kiba explained, leaning in closer to Shikamaru before adding, "And I do mean all over them." Shikamaru didn't need to hear anymore. Kiba confirmed what the Nara thought he had meant. At first, Shikamaru didn't believe that it was possible but, the more he thought about the changes in attitude that Naruto seemed to have made, the more that Naruto being in a relationship with someone seemed less impossible, just a bit surprising, Shikamaru thought.**

Some of the woman including Kushina thought why was Naruto not likeable.

 **"Naruto wasn't unlikable, just a bit too hyped up." Shikamaru rationalized. Naruto had a good heart, and was a very optimistic individual back before his supposed 'death'. Perhaps the four years Naruto was gone had proved to help him lose the surplus energy, calm down, and get his act straight. Shikamaru smiled slightly as he, and Kiba neared the gate, just one more turn.**

Well that answered that question for them and they had to agree. I mean that's what happens to most kids. Once they are all grown up, they lose most of their mass energy that they had as kids. How and why is still unknown.

Even for me.

 **"Yeah, maybe this really is better for Naruto"the lazy genius mused."Kiba did say that Naruto was happy with those women, and the child. I think the only really surprising thing is that he's with two girls, I wonder how everyone else is... Going to react... Shit..."**

 **A new, and very important concern had developed in the Nara, one that definitely threatened Naruto's relationships!**

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Said Naruto while paling by the minute.

 **"Kiba" Shikamaru said urgently, stopping his steps and grasping the Inuzuka's arm, spinning him around to face Shikamaru, surprising Kiba. Shikamaru's eyes were narrowed, and his jaw clenched.**

 **"Who else knows about Naruto's relationship?"**

 **"From what I know just me, and Akamaru." Kiba answered, a bit confused. "Why?"**

 **Shikamaru lowered his head, and gulped. This... Was potentially a dangerous situation. Kiba didn't understand. Neither did Akumaru, and he was the smarter of the two.**

 **"Does Hinata know?"**

"No. but I hope that she doesn't." said Kiba who is now joining Naruto in paling

"This is why I did not bring Hinata here with us. Who knows what will happen to your Hinata if she was reading with us." Said AC

 **Kiba's eyes widened as he comprehended what Shikamaru was getting at. Both of the leaf shinobi said the exact same thing. Akamaru simply barked in agreement.**

 **"We need to get to Naruto before she does."**

 **As the two humans and dog took off running, both started to remember the odd, almost psychotic way Hinata began to act over these past years. They both knew she had very strong feelings for the blonde but, when he was reported "Killed in Action" something... Broke in her head. Her teammates and sensei began to report that when she thought no one was around, would create a clone, Henge it to look like Naruto, and have long conversations with it about her day, and sometimes embrace the clone, telling it that she loved it, and wish it farewell before kissing it's lips then would dismiss it. Her father was told of this but, he just shrugged explaining that he already knew, and didn't say anything because since this started Hinata was, in his words "Using this loss as motivation to rid herself of her weakness". He was telling the truth, by pretending that Naruto was alive through the clone, Hinata soon broke from her shell, improving immensely with her Byakugan, and overall strength but, was also starting to obsess over a person who no longer existed.**

Everyone was concern about Hinata's behavior and was appalled by the reaction and reason behind her behavior.

"Wow what an asshole." Said Ino

"You said it." said Sakura

"If I was still alive I would give one of my pranks from hell." Growled Kushina

Now everyone was paling at this point. Not about Hinata though, more like if Naruto's pranks were bad then the thought of Kushina pulling one would be ten times worse.

 **Or so everyone thought. Now that Naruto revealed himself to still live, it was almost guaranteed that the Hyuga heiress would try to make her fantasy, a reality. Those two woman, and possibly the child were in a high level of danger. They needed to inform Naruto of this. Yesterday!**

"She's not that crazy is she!?" ask Naruto

All they got from AC was a chill running down their spine in a dull, wide eyed and soulless stare.

 **They rounded the corner, dashing to the large, tall, thick gates of Konoha, Akamaru locking in on Naruto's scent. The dog lead the way, running off the sidewalk onto the green grass, and through a thick brush, disappearing from sight. The two boys dived in after him, sensing only Naruto there. After exiting, they did indeed see Naruto. They were the first ones of the team assigned to the mission there.**

 **"Naruto!" Shikamaru called out. "We think that... Your friends are... In..." Shikamaru trailed off, and Kiba was just staring in awed-curiosity at the sight. What the hell was that? And why the fuck didn't anybody see this thing in the middle of a clearing!?**

"What the hell is that?!" everyone but AC yelled while AC just smirk

"That my friends is the STB-1. Finest tank ever built in Japan." Said AC

 **Naruto smiled at his old friends, Shikamaru, and Kiba. The facial expressions the two currently sported were priceless as their eyes landed on the steel behemoth that Naruto was using as a place to sit. Their gazes were completely understandable, after all, Naruto too, made a similar face when he first saw a tank, much less the Japanese - manufactured STB-1 Main Battle Tank whose 5592 mm-long turret Naruto was laying one leg along with the other hanging off the side of hollow barrel, every so often thumping against 195 mm thick steel turret. The entire tank was painted in a relaxing pine green, with it's 35 mm thick, downwards angled side armor facing the two newcomers. The turret itself was pointed foward in the same direction as the vehicle's 80 mm thick, frontal hull armor with the upper glacis being 189 mm thick, whereas the lower glacis was only 139 mm. The rear had the weakest armor at a mere 25 mm. The metal treads of the Old-World war machine were still as the Mitsubishi 10ZF Model 21, 10 cylinder diesel, 21.5 Liter, and 750 horsepower engine was switched off.**

Everyone was saw the appearance of the tank and were afraid of the monstrosity that is shown in front of them. They were afraid of the damage it could do if a mass unit was made and who would use them.

"Interesting about the STB-1 was that was just a prototype." Said AC

If the prototype made them scared then they truly fear what the final version was like and how powerful it was compared.

 **Naruto himself had his hands holding his body up, palms laid flat against the top of the turret, the 12.7 mm anti-aircraft machine gun's barrel extending past Naruto's head. He looked at his old companions, holding back a laugh as they still had their eyes glued to his ride. Naruto closed his remaining eye, and shook his head in amusement before sitting up straight, and crossing his legs together. He turned his body around to face them, speaking in an amused tone.**

 **"Hey I know that my tank is badass but, y'all sounded like you had something I needed to hear. Something about Nagato, Wo, and Hoppou?" That did it. Somewhat. Shikamaru snapped out of it, Kiba was still staring at the STB-1 like a male-teenager does a nude, big-breasted woman.**

The teenage males all blushed in embarrassment and females blushed in anger.

 **"Right" Shikamaru replied, a serious, and troubled look on his face. That made Naruto lose some of his amusement. Shikamaru then spoke again.**

 **"It's about Hinata, the girls you came with-"**

 **"May be in danger because of my stalker?" Naruto finished for the Nara, surprising him, and getting Kiba out of his awe. They both cocked up their eyebrows, believing that the blonde never noticed when he was in the village. Naruto went "Hmph" deciding to explain how he made knew.**

"Oh great, we now got ourselves a blond haired version of Sasuke." Said Kiba

Sasuke blushed and glared at Kiba while a few others laugh at their expense of imagining Sasuke with blond color hair.

"You, know I think I would pay $20 dollars to see Sasuke with blond colored hair." Said AC

 **"When I looked back on my life after I washed up on that island, I noticed some things. One" Naruto held up a hand, and lifted a single finger, counting off.**

 **"I am, now was, an idiot. Two, an even larger idiot for liking that flat, howler - monkey, three, though Zabuza pointed this out, I'm practically a carbon copy of the Fourth" Naruto counted up, saying the last bit with a bit of anger in his voice. Naruto then, raised up a fourth finger.**

Unfortunately Sakura heard that and got all depressed again and just as everyone was calming down from the laughing fits too.

 **"Finally, I realized that Hinata is a stalker, and a constant one at that since she used to spy on me through walls using her Byakugan". Naruto put down his hand before continuing.**

"Ok now that is just creepy. Now I feel like my privacy has been invaded." Said Naruto

"Now you know how we feel when the perv here stops by the hot springs." Said Tsunade

 **"I know Hinata stalked me because of the few times I saw her from a distance in the beginning, after that, I could just tell when she had her eyes on me" Naruto explained, shivering at the end. He was glad that he, at least had his Smith & Weston Model Three holstered at his side. Naruto would have preferred an AK-47 but, Akashi wouldn't let him take anything other than the sidearm. Naruto couldn't resist the cutesy face. Enough said.**

 **"What I need to know is" Naruto got himself back on track, his face completely serious.**

 **"How bad has she gotten?"**

Everyone was looking at AC for the answer but all they got I the finger pointing at the book.

 **Kiba was the one who bluntly answered this.**

 **"She cuddles with a clone of you, and acts like your still alive through it. Oh, and she's not shy anymore, actually became kind of a bitch". Naruto nodded before sighing. He should've brought a Browning with him, or an RPG. The Naval District's armory was full of firearms, and the vehicle bay stored many types of military transports, and armor, some in service since the Old - world's first World War . Off topic. Back to the psycho problem.**

"Yep definitely a yandere." Said Naruto

"Agreed" said Shikamaru

"Hardcore yandere." Said Kakashi

"A crazy bitch." Said Sasuke

 **"Big brother!"**

 **The three teens turned their heads to the shout, Naruto, and Kiba recognized the originator of the shout as she burst from the same bushes the other two had. Shikamaru watched in surprise as a barefooted, little girl with pure white hair, and skin along with large, round red eyes, and what looked like the beginnings of horns poking out the sides of her head locked onto Naruto's location. Shikamaru then realized that the child was this "Hoppou " Kiba had told was with Naruto. The child quickly ran to the rear of the metal construct, patiently waiting as Naruto uncrossed his leg, slid off the turret, and moved down to the edge of the tank's back, laying on his stomach, and stretching his arms downwards to lift Hoppou off the ground. After pulling the small Abyssal up, Naruto returned to his previous seat atop the main cannon, this time sitting normally with his back straight, a little girl in his lap, his arms placed securely around her. Hoppou yawned before deciding to take nap, cuddling into her big brother's warm, and safe chest.**

All the females gushed again at the scene that was shown and some of the males could not help but agree with their female counter parts.

 **The other two saw the rather anxious, and troubled look in the blonde's only eye as he thought about the information that the shadow user, and Kiba had told him pertaining to Hinata's mental state. Naruto had hoped that she would've either gotten over him or, find someone else to obsess over but, it didn't work out in his favor. Instead the stalker drowned deeper into her obsession, and according to her own teammate, and his friend, possibly threatened his beloved secretary ships, and even worse, his little sister. The first Abyssal to enter his fleet.**

"What are Abyssal's? ask Shikamaru

"If it does not explain in the story then I will explain what they are later." Said AC

 **Naruto looked up at the clear blue sky in reminiscence of when he had discovered Hoppou. Nagato, and Wo's appearance on the scene not even registering as he let his mind wander back to that day two years ago. Naruto had taken Nagato, and the Akatsuki sisters with him to investigate an Abyssal Base that had been nearly obliterated by something that eerily produced the same toxic radiation as his own cursed sword, Nuclear Sorrow. On that day Naruto made two promises, one that was long overdue, and the other would last his entire life. Shikamaru, and Kiba didn't dare to disturb Naruto when they saw the look in his eyes, choosing to warn the two females of the danger Hinata potentially possessed. The thousand-yard stare that Naruto had left the two even more worried about their long-lost friend.**

"For Naruto to have such a look like that at such a young age is something that I don't want you ever have." Said Kakashi

"I hope it never happens to me as well." Said Naruto

"That's wishful thinking in the end." Said AC

 **-Long Flashback. Two years-**

 **"...Bloody hell..."**

 **The island was barely recognizable, any type of previouly standing structure was a smoldering ruin at best, at worst completely gone. The ground was scrorched black, gray with ash from the bodies of the lower-class Abyssals, the left over corpses had burned to charred, blackened bone. Impossible to identify. As a fourteen year - old Naruto moved forward, his scarred face contorted into a mask of unbelieving - horror, this was impossible! There was no way that this type of damage could happen, he had the only weapon capable of doing this! Naruto's body began to greatly tremble, and tears began to prick his eye as the memories within his blade started to claw from within his skull, the events replaying within Naruto's mind, and being all he could see. When he fell onto his knees, black began to become the only visible thing, signaling that it was time to view one of Nuclear Sorrow's memories. As he faded Naruto felt a strong, yet feminine pair of arms grab him, and pull his body into their's.**

"Dude." Said Kiba

"What the hell?" said Jiraiya

"How powerful is that blade?" ask Minato

 **-Memory-**

 **Naruto was no longer on the island base instead he was in a green, tree-filled park in a city. Dressed in regular clothes, and sitting on a bench, Naruto looked around seeing a group of young children laughing, enjoying themselves with a game of tag, their eyes bright, and smiles wide. The black smoke from the nearby factories rose high into the sky, the horns of ships would blare in the distance, originating from the seaports that had helped contributed to the city's industrial importance to Japan's war effort. It was always this city, this was where his sword would take him. This is where Nuclear Sorrow would remind him of what it really was, the power it contained, and the responsibility that came with being it's wielder.**

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Shino

 **" Why..." Naruto begged, wanting to be spared from reliving this tragedy again. As usual, he received no vocal answer, only the hellish, and burning pain that would emit from Nuclear Sorrow whenever he overused it course throughout his entire body, every single nerve feeling as if molten lava was injected into them by red - hot syringes. The younger Admiral's body was crippled, unable to make the smallest noise as his pupil dilated from the physical trauma, his blade never let him pass out, forcing him to watch, and share it's pain. Even though Naruto was in a memory belonging to someone else, a person from a completely different era, knowing that it wasn't real, the terror Naruto felt as he waited for the inevitable, for the bomb to drop.**

"Oh…..my…god." gasp Ino

"Power like should never be in the hands of us mortals. Especially for us mortals for us to try controlling something that we cannot." Said Jiraiya

 **When Fat Man dropped Nagasaki would be turned to ash, and Naruto would always be forced to stay in the position as the person to whomever belonged the specific memory Nuclear Sorrow selected from the vast graveyard within itself for Naruto to forcibly relive then, after Nagasaki was turned into a fire pit, and the ear-splitting screams, and anguished cries of the unfortunate survivors wailed for death then, only then would Nuclear Sorrow release Naruto from this nightmare but, not before it spoke, never before it spoke.**

Kushina was crying out by now seeing her child going through such an ordeal. In fact everyone was unable to focus with the story hearing such grim memory that you are forced to watch. But they had to focus in order to finish the chapter.

 **So there Naruto was, a temporary prisoner within his own mind until he heard the only words his sword seemed to know, sitting paralyzed on an oak bench, waiting for the second nuke to fall. He knew it wouldn't take long, Nuclear Sorrow never had Naruto wait for long, just for enough time to pass for him to realize where he was. Any second now.**

 **It was three seconds later that Naruto saw a speck in the cloudy sky, one he knew all too well. As Fat Man plummeted down, Naruto started to scream in his mind to be released, knowing it wouldn't work but, too desperate, and unable to do anything to get himself out of this.**

 **"Just let me out, please!" Naruto cried, fear the only emotion he knew right now. Paralyzed by the pain his sword inflicted on him, all Naruto could do was beg the sword of a time forgotten for mercy.**

 **"Nuclear Sorrow! PLEASE!"**

"When will this end!" yelled Kiba

"Why does Naruto have to suffer more?!" cried Ino

"BOTH OF YOU GET A HOLD OF YOURSELVES!" yelled AC

That seem to snap out them out.

"*sigh* Look I did not say that this was a happy story did I. I understand how you are feeling right now but you can lose yourself here. Not now, not ever. Because if you do, there is no way for to come back. Some of them got into the story too far that they stop reading anything related to this universe in general." Said AC

 **Alas, as usual, Naruto's pleas went unanswered as the second, and last nuclear bomb ever used in war detonated. Naruto's eyes were surprisingly able to close as a flash like white - lightning blinded everything in the city as a pillar of fire rose high into the sky, expanding outwards, scorching everything in it's path, the thunderous BOOOOOOOOM was the only sound able to be heard. When Naruto's eyes opened against his will, time had slowed to a crawl, and he saw the wave of heat, radiation, dust, buildings, fire come straight at him in an agonizingly slow pace as the pillar-like inferno changed into a mushroom cloud, the sky now black with soot, and dirt, the sun abandoning the city of Nagasaki. Everything near the epicenter of the blast would be instantly destroyed by the flames, nothing would survive, and the unfortunate who did would beg for mercy to be given in the form of death.**

"This actually happen in my universe." Said AC

This cause everyone's attention being focused on AC.

"All I can tell you that world war II was and still is the bloodiest war in the world that has happened to us. I suggest that we leave it as that." Said AC

 **Destruction was all Naruto could smell, the pungent scent of charred corpses somehow already dominated the air. Naruto looked at the group of children who had been thrown up into the air by the force of wind generated by the nuke's explosion, the wave of death just now hitting them. All Naruto could down was weep bitterly, and mentally curse his cursed sword for making him witness what was about to occur as he sat immobilized on that damned bench. Before this specific moment, all Nuclear Sorrow made Naruto experience was instant atomization of adults but, now the nuclear weapon was going to make it's user see how that procees happened, he would have every nanosecond forever burned into his memory by nuclear fire.**

"Mother of god, how bad was it?" ask Choji

 **(AN: Ok, here's the messed up part. Skip until ya see the next bold AN)**

"This warning should not be taken lightly. So prepare yourself, I left the bathroom door open for you guys." Said AC

 **Naruto could only watch helplessly as the at least 50 million degree heat wave made contact with the children. They were instantly petrified before the wind actually hit, Naruto seeing in his impossibly slowed down perspective the young children's skin crinkle up like burning paper, their hair was just gone, clothes melted into their seared skin. Eyes had bubbled before bursting then another wave of wind hit, shattering the ashen - statues of the once children into dust that was carried away with the gust that created the particles.**

As soon as that last sentence finished, everyone bolted straight to the massive bathroom and start throwing their guts out. For the next five minutes, AC just sat where he was listening to the sound of putrid waste going out of their mouths and waiting for them finishing getting rid of what they ate. It took another five minutes before everyone got back to their seats. However they would be a little shaken for the time being.

 **(AN : Ok, it's over!)**

"I am glad there was not more to describe because I don't think anyone could take much more." Said Shikamaru

 **The entire sight was maddening to Naruto but, the worst had yet to come. Time resumed it's normal pace, and as Naruto's vision was suddenly gone, he heard a different sentence than usual from the accursed Nuclear Sorrow using the voices of the thousands of victims it claimed, storing their lives in itself as fuel for it's flame. The voices spoke as one, women, men and children howled a single, scratchy warning to Naruto to deliver a different, more chilling warning.**

"How could Naruto manage to stay sane after all that?" ask Sasuke

 **"YoU'rE lEtTiNg ThE tRaGeDy RePeAt!"**

"Ok that's not creepy at all." Said Kiba

 **-End Memory. Still in flashback-**

 **As Naruto slowly came back to the world around him, the first things he noticed was how blurry his eye was from tears, and the tight hug he was in. A single arm was wrapped securely around his chest, underneath his own arms, with the other limb gently yet, also firmly holding Naruto's head in place, a hand stroking his hair, and the Admiral's cap he wore removed from it's place. Naruto began to calm down when he realized that his secretary ship was the one holding him during his episode. He stayed in her embrace for a few more seconds, relishing the safe feeling being in Nagato's arms gave him. He then lifted up his lower-arm, and tapped the limb around his upper-chest, signaling that he was back.**

"I am just glad that there is someone for him from falling any deeper that madness that we just experience. Said Kushina

 **"Are you ok?" Nagato asked, her voice soft as she broke the embrace, the two getting up from the ground. Naruto turned his head to the concerned faces Akatsuki, Inazuma, Ikuzuchi, and Hibiki, the Akatsuki-class destroyers who formed DesDiv 6. They all wore matching white serafuku tops that had dark-gray collars with anchor emblems on the chests, and matching dark - gray skirts however, Hibiki, and Akatsuki wore dark navy hats with anchor emblems unlike their sisters. Another difference is that each had a different hair, and eye color. Hibiki's was a light-blue, Inazuma's were brown, Ikuzuchi's chestnut, and Akatsuki were purple. The four child-like destroyers were all staring at their commander, eyes red with tears.**

No one could commit on anything at the time due events from earlier.

 **Naruto didn't keep what Nuclear Sorrow did to him secret knowing that some members of his fleet would see it happen, and wouldn't know how to properly handle him. Still, despite knowing about it, very few of the ship girls had actually seen their commander in that miserable state so for the Akatsuki sisters, to see someone that they relied on for guidance reduced to a mewling mess was disturbing, especially since it happened without warning. He alsways thought the sword was telling him not to unleash it's full power. Making him see what it was capable of had made Naruto very wry to remove the sword from it's sheathe, he even binded the blade to it's thick sheathe using thick, titanium chains to ensure it didn't come out accidentally.**

 **"Admiral' Nagato spoke, catching everyone's attention. She handed him his cap which he immediately put in it's proper place on his head.**

 **"We should get you back to base. Being on this island isn't good for your health, and I doubt you want to be here."**

"No doubt that he would be exhausted from this. Both mentally and emotionally." Said Tsunade

 **"That is true" Naruto admitted tiredly, still feeling the paralyzing heat his blade used to immobilize him. Nagato also had a point about his health, specifically his mental health. Due to the torturous memories Nuclear Sorrow made Naruto live through, Akashi had diagnosed Naruto with a pseudo- Post Traumatic Stress Disorder controlled by the Fat Man nuclear weapon in sword form. This PTSD was used by the sword to get Naruto focused on something, obviously wanting it's wielder to prevent something. The odd thing was is that at first, everybody thought Nuclear Sorrow was the incarnation of both the nukes that ravaged Hiroshima, and Nagasaki but, Naruto had now discovered only the latter was true, and the lower - causality causing Fat Man bomb was within the sword. Clearly there was another blade out there, the incarnation of Little Boy. Nuclear Sorrow needed Naruto to find it.**

Everyone was shocked in hearing that.

"One devastating weapon was bad enough but two!" said Jiraiya

"Agreed, this one could be just as bad if not worse than the one Naruto is holding." Said minato

 **This island also made it clear that someone had found that sword, someone who knew about both the Abyssals, and the Ship girls. The new message of Nuclear Sorrow told Naruto that he had a new enemy, one who could easily destroy entire villages in a single atrack. Naruto needed to make sure that the other nuclear sword was out of this persons hands. First, he needed to investigate this Abyssal base for any clues about this person, or where they went.**

"Well that's just great! A weapon that could wipe out a village just willing to be taken." Said Kiba sarcastically

"And the bad part is that Naruto does not know where to start finding it." said Shikamaru

 **Nagato nodded at her Admiral's response, turning to direct the destroyers.**

 **"However, I need to be here."**

 **"What!?"**

 **Nagato had snapped her body around to Naruto, her posture radiating disagreement, a denial on the tip of her tongue. Naruto's raised hand stopped her from uttering any negative responses. Naruto removed the sheathed sword from it's place on his hip, resting the bottom of the thick - sheathe on the ash-covered ground in front of himself, both hands on the handle.**

 **"I need to be here because what happened here, " Naruto removed his left arm from his sword, shifting his body to the left, towards the ruined island, using his arm to gesture at the level of destruction.**

 **"... What occurred here could have been prevented had I listened to Nuclear Sorrow. It's been warning me through it's memories, and message but, I didn't understand, believing that it was only reminding me not to misuse it's power." Naruto stopped, waiting to see if any of the girls across from him would object. The destroyers didn't, looking at him with curious faces while Nagato had a frown on her face but, her eyes told him to continue explaining himself. Quickly. He bowed his head slightly, just enough for his cap to cover his eye, and eyepatch.**

 **"This time however, Nuclear Sorrow told me that I'm "Letting the tragedy repeat", and made me realize something, something I should have seen coming." Naruto shook his head, lifting it showing the self - loathing look on his face.**

"This is why I wish that peace could be obtained in the future. I am sick and tired being surrounded by death and hatred that I came close in believing that peace can never be obtained." Said Jiraiya

Tsunade could only look at Jiraiya sadly. She's knows that despite his idiotic and perverted behavior at times, she also sees someone who is tired of the pointless fighting and death that it has force its suffocating grip on the next generations. So forceful that they are unable to have any breathing more and may end up dead right there on the spot. Figuratively speaking that is.

 **"Nuclear Sorrow has been trying to warn me through the memories within it that there's another weapon like it, this one being the Incarnation of Little Boy, the bomb that leveled Hiroshima. This base is proof that not only does the sword exist but, that someone has found it, and knows about the Abyssals, and your kind." Naruto didn't both bother trying to break this to anyone gently, he needed them to just how serious this was, the danger the world was in.**

"Well the shit just got real folks." Said Hiruzen finally saying something after being so quite since the begging of the chapter.

 **The four girls, and single woman across from him showed varying levels of shock, Inazuma panicking with more "Hawawawas" than anyone could count, Ikuzuchi looking shell-shocked along with Akatsuki, and Hibiki. Nagato's eyes had widened, immediately she crossed the short distance between her, and Naruto placing her hands on his shoulders, looking down on him due to the height difference between the two, Naruto had to look up or he would be staring at her generous bust. The look on her face was one of alarm, her eyes locked with his single eye.**

 **"Naruto" Nagato spoke seriously, knowing that he wasn't joking, lowly talking so the destroyers couldn't hear her.**

 **"We need to get back to base. There we can start preparations to search for the other sword. You need to up your training with Zabuza, I know that whoever has that sword won't part with it willingly" Nagato admonished Naruto. They needed to prepare him for the fight of his life. The fleet needed to be prepared for all-out war if the situation became that desperate, the battleship fearing the worst.**

"If that is the case then I fear that this universe will suffer that a fourth ninja war may happen very soon for them." Said Hiruzen

 **Naruto shook his head negatively.**

 **"We need to investigate this island, it may hold clues that'll narrow down our target's identity to some degree or tell us where they went" Nagato was about to deny this course of action when Naruto gave her a hard stare.**

 **" This island is our only lead, we have to at least begin to investigate. I need to be here" Nagato knew he was right but, her worry over her Admiral was too high. She needed him to be safe. Naruto put Nuclear Sorrow back on his hip then, put his hands on Nagato's cheeks, pulling her head down so that they were at an eye - level with each other. He stared into the concerned eyes of his first Kanmusu, the first member of his fleet. A small blush was on her face due to the close proximity of their faces, their lips to be exact.**

Despite the mood of the atmosphere in the room, the woman could not stop the gushing feeling of true love for the two shown.

 **"Nagato, I know you are only looking out for me but, I can do this, I've recovered enough from Nuclear Sorrow's mental torture, this ruin comes first then, I'll rest back at base before I up my training". Nagato sighed before removing her hands from Naruto, she turned to the destroyers, they seemed to have calmed down to small degree though it was easy to tell they were still disturbed. They snapped to attention when Naruto walked up to them, Nagato at his side. He stared at the four sisters in front of him, knowing their fear, they knew the devastation Nuclear Sorrow was capable of based on the records the Old-World had before it's era was ended, and this one began in it's place. Evey Kanmusu often wondered exactly how long it had been since they were put into the deep sleep that the oddly horned-man put them in.**

"So they been around before the age of chakra and more importantly the sage of the six paths." Said Hiruzen

"I think you have already said something like that in the earlier chapters." Said Minato

This cause Hiruzen to blink a few times.

"I did? Well it seems that old age has finally caught up for me." Said Hiruzen

 **Nagato cleared her throat, getting their attention for the blonde Admiral. The destroyers shook themselves to get focused, putting aside their agitation for now, the sisters stood straight, and were ready for orders.**

 **"This island is currently the only lead we have relating to the other sword so, we are going to separate into three groups of two; Hibiki, and Akatsuki, Ikuzuchi, and Inazuma, and lastly, Nagato, and myself". He stopped talking to give the girls time to get with their partners, Nagato already at his side. The quickly finished, allowing Naruto to resume his orders.**

 **"Our goal is to find any clues regarding to the person who destroyed this base, or to where he went from here" another objective popped into his head but, he doubted they'd find anything, still it was worth a try.**

 **"While you're on the lookout, be sure to see if you can find any surviors, it's unlikely but, we can at least hope that there are some Abyssals who made it through this assult, if you do find one immediately fire a shot, and we'll come to you. The info the survior has of the atrack is crucial to our needs right now. Understood?" The girls nodded. Naruto told them to keep track of where they go from here, and to return to the beach they landed on in four hours also reminding them to keep the communication channels up.**

'I knew that he had what it takes to be a leader. He is so much like his father when it comes down in being a leader.' Said Hiruzen mentally

 **"Ok. Let's go!"**

 **The search had revealed little, the only real information being that the person had left on the right coast of the island. Other than that, all the six found were bones, and crumbled structures. After the four hours, Naruto, and Nagato started to head back. They had decided to let the destroyers investigate the sides while they tackled the rear.**

 **"So much for intel" Naruto dryly commented, Nagato nodded in agreement. They were in the center of what may had been a supply storage, the damage making it hard to tell. The duo were about to leave when Naruto heard a very faint sound, it was so low he almost missed it. He turned around towards a largely collapsed, black, metal storage shed, most likely for excess bauxite. It's roof had caved in and only one of it's four walls was left. Naruto stared at it for a second before he heard the sound again. It was like a tap. He looked at Nagato, and she nodded noticing the sound now. They both moved to the collapsed shed, grabbing the sides of the fallen wall, easily flipping it over. They both were shocked at what they found.**

 **Laying there, bleeding on the ground with pieces of debris on top of her was a barely conscious Northern Ocean Hime-class Abyssal.**

 **-End Flashback-(AN: God, that was long)**

"Holy shit this was a flash back the whole time?" ask Kiba

"That is one long ass flash back." Said Sasuke

 **As the memory ended, Naruto looked at the still sleeping child curled into his chest, a smile on his face. Shortly after he had brought her to the Naval District's Medical Center, Hoppou had awakened scared, and confused. She then started crying when the memories of the attack hit her, leading to Naruto personally comforting her with a hug. It was on that day, she started to follow him around the base nonstop, never straying to far. It was obvious that she attached herself to Naruto as a coping mechanism for the stress however, soon that had evolved into an actual bond between the two. It could be said that it was through Hoppou that Naruto started to let any Abyssal wanting in to join his fleet. Naruto looked around seeing Wo, Nagato, Kakashi, Kiba, Minato, Kushina, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Sakura ready to leave. He did have to hold back a laugh once more when he saw the looks they were giving his STB-1. Only one person was missing, the one he'd rather not come. Hinata Hyuga. At the thought of her, and what she's become Naruto's expression darkened.**

 **If she so much as touched Wo, Nagato, or Hoppou in any wrong way...**

"she's dead." Said AC

 **Well, Naruto would let Nuclear Sorrow do the talking.**

"Ok I know this chapter took a lot out of you guys. So for the rest of the day, everyone is going to relax and go do whatever it is that helps ease up the tension from this chapter. First tomorrow we will continue from here and also I will be bring a few more guest here." Said AC

Everyone agreed to that and so everyone went their separate ways to go relax somewhere. By tomorrow, everyone will be well rested and ready what this story has yet to be stored for them.

 **Finally done. Sorry about close to the end. I was running ragged at the end. I started this close to 7 PM and now it is almost 11PM.**

 **I mention about story ideas I have at the beginning authors note. Well here is the sections I would mentioned.**

 **Princess resurrection (reg/xover)**

 **Omamori Himari (reg/xover)**

 **Darkstalkers (xover)**

 **Persona (3 and/or 4) (xover)**

 **Now you have to be a decent writer like the authors I mentioned up top.**

 **Other than that**

 **Until then**

 **Later**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. I am back with another chapter for you all. Oh before I forget again and I am only saying this once. I don't own shit so do fucking bother suing me. Anyways on the reviewers.**

 **greyblueflames98: Well, I've gotta say I'm looking forward to next chapter, Nagato's battle mode is gonna made them shat themselves if the tank made them scared. I mean seriously, she's a WALKING BATTLESHIP!**

 **Response: oh trust me it is going to be hilarious.**

 **REVANOFSITHLORD: thank you for update**

 **Response: not a problem.**

 **Rebmul: and next time on dragonball z hinata gets her s*** wrecked**

 **Response: dude, wrong fucking anime lol.**

 **Stratos263: That is one brutal blade**

 **Response: yes, yes it is**

 **YubelHaouJudai: Pls continue with excellent work! W**

 **Response: that's the plan.**

 **METALHELLSPWN: damn just damn gotta hand it to you AC this is definitely a story not to be taken lightly cause damn that one flashback really got to me overall this is great wish more people did reading stories there is so much potential in certain stories that people can make when done right.**

 **Response: thank you. I agree there is a lot of potential in certain stories. It is difficult for them though (including) when we try to not make the cannon concepts (if we are using them) not seem like they are OOC. I got lot of ideas for stories but I can't write them. I am not a decent writer however this is something I can do easily. In fact I like to give my ideas to other better writers who can write these stories that are in my head.**

 **xirons: The story is getting pretty good, I liked the reaction to nuclear sorrow**

 **Response: good, very good to hear that.**

 **Well that is it for the reviewers. Before we start the story, I have an announcement to make from Amart11 and Amart11's GF. His Fox Sage story is up for adoption since he is not working on it anymore. So if you want to take the story off his hands and you want to work on it, contact him.**

 **Well with everything taking care off, let us get this story started.**

It has been a good 24 hours since the Naruto crew took a break from the story since the last chapter took a toll on them. They still felt the effects from last chapter but not as hard. Either way the Naruto crew decided it was time to regroup and continue with the story. Once they got back to the spot they see AC standing holding the book waiting for them.

"Glad you guys to make it back. Now before we start the next two guests who are joining us played a very important key role in this story from the beginning." Said AC

In a flash of light, two new figures appeared. When the two were revealed, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto knew who they were. They were Zabuza and Haku.

"It's good to see you Kakashi." Said Zabuza

"Indeed it is and on better terms this time around." Said Kakashi

Zabuza nodded

"It's truly great to see you again Naruto and I am glad on the path you followed." Said Haku

"I would not be the person I am today if we didn't meet. So it is all thanks to you Haku." Said Naruto

"Well then, since everyone is here I think Haku is reading this time." Said AC

Haku takes the book and starts to read.

 **Chapter 5 : A Walk, then a Voyage pt1**

"Part 1?" ask Zabuza

"Too much is going on that it had to be segmented." Said AC

 **"Um, Naruto?"**

 **Said Admiral looked at his former sensei from his place on top of the pine green STB-1, Hoppou awake, playing with her Zero, and making airplane noises increasing her adorable factor by 100 percent. Nagato had decided to sit on the edge of the tank's back, letting her legs hang off, and Wo choose to lean her back against the front side, her walking-stick laying flat on top the tank's front. They had been waiting for the stalker for about thirty minutes now, Naruto telling his escorts that if she didn't show up in forty, they were heading out.**

"Great not only Hinata has stalker issues but also tardiness as well." Said Sasuke sarcastically

 **It was puzzling to everyone present who knew of Hinata's obsession with Naruto why she hadn't shown up yet, if anything they expected her to be the first here after Naruto himself. Kiba in particular thought it was odd, and that worried him.**

"I have to agree with myself on this about it being odd." Said Kiba

"This is most troubling." Said Shino

"You guys don't understand the mind concept of yandere's at all." Said AC

"What are you an expert on yanderes?" ask Ino

"HELL FUCKING NO! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" yelled AC

"Can we get on with the reading?" ask Sasuke

 **"What is it?" Naruto asked, leaning his cheek against his hand. Kakashi walked over to Naruto from his stop in the field near the gates they all were in. The Jōnin pointed at the tank Naruto, and his girls were resting on.**

 **"Do you mind putting that thing away?" Kakashi turned his head towards the groups of passing civilians that were staring in curiosity at the odd metal thing Naruto was on. Naruto sighed, making Hoppou "Awww..." in disappointment. She liked being on the tank, it made her feel tall! Like when Nii-san, or Nagato would give her a piggyback ride!**

"Aww isn't that sweet of him." Said Kushina

 **Naruto held the small Abyssal in his arms as he jumped down, Nagato, and Wo having moved themselves already. Nagato had crossed her arms underneath her bust, unintentionally making it appear larger, she was slightly worried about what Naruto was going to do, hoping none of the shinobi would ask questions. Naruto was rolling up one of his cloak's sleeves revealing the tattoo on his wrist. Kushina's jaw dropped when she saw it.**

"Is that a tattoo on his arm?" ask Kushina

"I don't think so." Said Minato

 **It was about five inches long, ending where Naruto's hand began. It was comprised of six bars, two thick ones spaced evenly apart, farthest away from the hand, and four more thinner bars that were also evenly spaced. Closest to the hand was another bar but, this one looped upwards in the middle before looping back, and finishing the bar. All seven of the bars' ends stopped at the underside of Naruto's wrist, giving him a half sleeve, not visible from the top. Another feature was that the tattoo was completely gold, and had silver, wave-like patterns within the bars.**

 **"You got a tattoo!?"**

"You were saying." Said Kushina while giving Minato the stink eye

"Shutting up now." Said Minato

 **Everyone turned at Kushina who looked rather upset. She was about to say more when Naruto put his hand on the STB-1, his tattoo glowing a pale yellow before the tank poofed out of existence. Naruto then gave the now embarrassed Kushina a dry look.**

"And you thought it was a tattoo." Said AC

Kushina just blushed and turn her head to the side.

 **"An Uzumaki that doesn't recognize a simple storage seal?" he spoke in a condescending tone, as if scolding a child, completely lying about what the mark really was, and it's function. Kushina was slack-jawed at the verbal jab. Naruto hummed for second, keeping his eye on Kushina. Debating with himself on following up that taunt with an insult. Hoppou then popped into his head, followed by his mission.**

"I can help but feel insulted as well since that is our professionalism in the Uzumaki clan." Said Kushina

"Hey we make mistakes at times mom." Said Naruto

 **"No, not in front of her. This is between me, and them. I can't let my anger cloud my judgement. I need to be the example." Naruto concluded, putting his back to the Konoha shinobi before mentally adding "This is also a distraction from my mission. I need to locate the other sword before that bastard strikes."**

"Who the hell has the second blade?" ask Tsunade

"Sorry but even I don't know. Not 100% certain that is." Said AC

 **Naruto reached inside his cloak, and pulled out a gold pocket-watch with a silver anchor on it. With seven minutes left the Admiral decided he was done waiting for the stalker. Hinata was a threat to his lovers, and little sister anyways. He tapped Wo on the side, and gestured to the Konoha group, about to ask the Abyssal Carrier to tell them to get a move on when pain suddenly flared in his chest, causing him hunch over, alarming everyone.**

"What the hell!?" said Kiba

"What just happened?" ask Kushina while worrying for her son's counter part

"That does not look very good." Said Kushina

 **"Arrgh! Damn it!" Naruto was clutching his chest with a single arm, the other was slung over Wo's shoulder. Nagato was quickly searching through the black duffel bag looking for what she knew would relive Naruto from his discomfort. The shinobi had ran over, Kushina wanting to take Naruto to the hospital. Wo however, shook her head in the negative as Naruto started to try to get his ragged breathing under control. Hoppou was holding tightly on Naruto's leg, looking ready to cry, a low whine of "Nii-san" coming out of her. Naruto put his hand on Hoppou's head in a reassuring manner. He smiled through the pain.**

"Even in pain Naruto still tries to make others not worry about him." Said Jiraiya

"Kid got guts I'll give him that." Said Zabuza

 **"Relax" he said, breath still ragged "It's just that injury from a few days ago. Nothing serious." Hoppou held a bit tighter but, also nodded since big brother had never lied to her. Nagato had found what she was looking for, a small, red pillbox in one hand with a bottle of water in the other. Kiba, and Shikamaru moved out of her way but, Kushina moved in front of Nagato, surprising her.**

 **"What are those?" Kushina demanded, not at all trusting the other woman. Kushina could feel Naruto glaring a hole through her head. Minato was about to move in when Naruto growled at him. The fourth could almost swear he saw the briefest trail of smoke come out from Naruto's eyepatch. Nagato put a hand on her head. Why couldn't this woman let her take care of her Admiral? Why?**

"Dam it me, I know you are worried about your son but Naruto has been with these people for years so why the mistrust." Said Kushina

"Some mothers are just overprotective. That's just doing more harm than good for the child." Said AC

 **"The Admiral was injured in an ambush two days before we entered Konohagakure." she told Kushina, pushing past her, and putting the water bottle in Naruto's shaking hand before opening the pillbox, and taking out two small, blue pills. Shikamaru scrunched his eyebrow. There was that word again! Admiral! What did it mean?**

"Before anyone ask, it one of the higher ranks as an officer. Don't ask me how high cause I was not in the navy." Said AC

"Navy?" ask Sakura

"One of the four branches in the military from my world." Said AC

 **"We fixed the damage but, due to it's location, he feels pain every so often." Nagato put the pills in Naruto's mouth, taking back the bottle, and unscrewing the cap before giving him a drink. When Naruto swallowed, Nagato looked back at Kushina.**

 **"Those were painkillers. Now please give him some room, in a few moments he'll be fine." Nagato made a shooing motion, everyone obeying albeit two specific people reluctantly. Nagato lifted up Naruto's chin with a hand as Wo began to rub his back in an affectionate manner, her face still expressionless. What Nagato did next made Kushina, and Minato go slack - jawed while Sasuke, and Sakura were put in shock, Kakashi cry in joy for Naruto, and Kiba just muttered that "It's not fair..." which made Shikamaru go "Troublesome." Hoppou dry heaved as Nagato gave Naruto's lips a quick but, loving peck. Everyone then felt a massive amount of killing intent from about twenty feet away.**

Everyone but AC was all slack jawed at seeing Naruto getting kissed.

"That's not fair." Pouted Kiba

"Troublesome" said Shikamaru

"I think the world has come to an end." Said Sasuke

"Real funny teme. The joke's on me huh." Said annoyed Naruto

"Does anyone not notice the KI that is emitting from someone?" ask Ino

 **Standing there with her fists clenched hard to draw blood, and her Byakugan bulging as her face was contorted in rage was Hinata Hyūga. She was wear a cream, and lavender colored hoodie with navy pants, and low-heeled sandles. Her enraged face usually had gentle features, her eyes were tinged lavender, lacked a pupil, and currently had massive veins that bulged around them. Her indigo hair was in hime-style with shoulder - length bangs, and mid-back length hair. The Hyūga heiress's glare was directed at Nagato, who had walked in front of Naruto by a foot or two meeting Hinata's glower with a calm, almost bored face. Hinata had no idea what she was up against. Naruto almost felt sorry for her, almost being the key word.**

"Why?" ask Shino

"Don't worry you'll see." Said AC that had a smirk on his face

 **"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Hinata scream. Naruto's parents were half concerned, half confused. Why was this Hyūga so upset? If anything, they were the one who should be flipping out that a full grown woman kissed their mid teen son! Everyone else had pulled the two parents back, having decided unanimously without speech to let this play out on it's own. Hoppou was behind Naruto's leg, shaking in fear from the killing intent. Once more, Minato thought he saw another smoke trail come out from Naruto's eyepatch but, was preoccupied with the definite fight that was about to happen. He could stop this but, it did give him a chance to properly gauge this "Nagato's" skill. He heard that Wo woman speak in that odd, echo-like way her, and the child talked, just completely emotionless unlike the little girl.**

"Should we be worried about Nagato?" ask Kiba

"No not really." Said AC

 **" That girl is a fool. Nagato is the flagship of your combined fleet Grand-Marshal Admiral."**

"A what now?" ask Tsunade

 **Naruto quietly chuckled. This was going to be fun. Minato's confusion increased. "Flagship? Combined fleet? Why are they talking about her like she's a ship?" Then the last three words registered.**

 **"What's a Grand-Marshal Admiral!?"**

 **"I think I was kissing my Admiral." Nagato plainly stated, not at all sounding phased or impressed. Hinata growled making Nagato sigh, turn around, and walk back to Naruto.**

"Wow, talk about being blunt there." Said Hiruzen

 **"Hey, I'm not done with you!" Hinata snarled. Nagato completely turned towards her. "Well, I'm done with you. Go home." Nagato ordered, lifting an arm up towards the village. Hinata was boiling inside, her face red with rage. How dare this whore talk to her like that! And how dare she touch Naruto! He was Hinata's, and only Hinata's! What Nagato said next tore it for the Hyūga.**

"Okay now Hinata is starting to creep me out here." Said Naruto

"Not even my fan girls were like that." Said Sasuke

 **"We have enough escorts. The Admiral feels safest with me at his side anyway, he also desires nothing to do with a obsessed freak like yourself." Hinata broke after that insult. She drew five kunai knives, quickly chucked them as hard, and fast as her arm could produce aiming right for the center of Nagato's stomach.**

"Whoa what the hell!" yelled Kiba

"That is so not cool." Said Ino

"Someone call the asylum they got a new psycho bitch to put in custody." Said AC

 **" You bitch! Stay away from him! Naruto is mine!" Hinata shrieked with a crazed grin. Nagato was not moving as the kunai hit... And shattered into tiny fragments. Hinata, and every other shinobi's eyes were glued to Nagato after that. The atmosphere suddenly became very tense, and a sizzling sound was heard as smoke started to billow from Naruto's eyepatch, and the thick sheathe of Nuclear Sorrow started to glow from the hellish heat of the sword within. Naruto was about to intervene, and teach this pale-eyed wench a lesson when Nagato glanced at him, negatively shaking her head. She then gave him a quick smirk, one that made the black smoke column stop, and the glow of the sword to cease, letting the oversized sheathe start to cool down. Naruto knew he was in for a show.**

"Why do I have the feeling that we are going to freak out soon?" ask Sakura

"I think cause something out of the ordinary is going to happen." Said Tsunade

 **"Where's the popcorn? This is going to be good!" Naruto thought excitedly as Hoppou watched with angry eyes directed at the mean girl trying to hurt Naga-chan. She needs to go home! Wo simply stood near Naruto, expressionless gaze surveying the field, knowing that the flagship was in no danger, this little girl had messed with the wrong Kanmusu, and said the wrong words.**

"Troublesome it looks like a fight is going to happen and one sided at that." Said Shikamaru

"When in your life did you not say troublesome once in a sentence?" ask AC

"Don't know, it would be too much a pain to bother thinking about it." said Shikamaru

 **Nagato had turned back to the stunned Hinata, the Hyūga unable to move from what she saw or rather, what she didn't. When the kunai broke apart, Hinata's Byakugan saw not even the slightest usage of chakra. Nagato had planned to simply let the delusional child hammer away on the battleship's literally steel-hard body until her hands broke or fingers fractured but, now that Hinata had made that claim so close to the anniversary of that night, Nagato was going to ensure that if Hinata so much as even thought of Naruto, the memory of what the battleship was about to inflict on the Hyūga was going to shatter any fantasies that the obsessed stalker may have had or will conjure up in the future.**

"They make it sound like Nagato is not even human." Said Kakashi

"Yeah what is up with that by the way?" ask Sakura

"You'll see people." Said AC

 **"Child..." Nagato spoke lowly as her eyes were shadowed by her hair. A bright flash of light blinded everyone in the near vicinity, Nagato's low voice continued as everyone tried to get their vision back.**

 **"Naruto has belonged to me since we joined our hearts, and bodies one year ago."**

"Wait what?! Yelled Kushina

"Naruto is actually married!" yelled Tsunade

"Married!" everyone shouted

"Oh did I forget to mention that? Silly me." Laughed AC

 **Hinata grit her teeth, and immediately saw red. This woman was dead! When she got her vision back however, her thoughts of murdering the black - haired woman vanished as she saw what was now on Nagato's body. Mounted on her back was something unlike anything ever seen in the Elemental Nations. Connected to Nagato's back was a massive, metal construct that wrapped around to the sides, and ended in a large "U" shape.**

Everyone was shocked at what they were seeing.

"What the hell is that?!" yelled Sakura

"Are you kidding me?!" yelled Kiba

"How is that even possible?" ask Sasuke

 **From Hinata's position she could see the four, dark gray colored, rotatable, half blocklike objects that each had two long, lighter colored, and vertically adjustable tubes poking out that were mounted on the metal thing, two positioned lower but, farther out than the top two, and level with Nagato's skirt. All four of the things were aiming the tubes at Hinata.. The Hyūga heiress used her clan's ultimate defense, the Kaiten( Heavenly Rotation), in preparation for the inevitable attack. Immediately a dome of swirling chakra came into existence, reaching it's top speed of 745 miles per hour.**

 **"It is time to teach you..." Nagato began, her eyes still closed as her four 41 cm twin-mount cannons locked onto the frozen Hyūga. Her eyes snapped open, pure fury burning within.**

"Oh boy" said Hiruzen

"She's pisst" said Jiraiya

 **" ...TO NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF THE BIG SEVEN!"**

 **POW!**

 **All eight of the tubes unloaded on the Hyūga, the shells blasting out with a small puff of fire and smoke, flying toward Hinata at 790 meters per second. Their speed wasn't enough to not be seen by the Byakugan however, it was far faster than the Hinata could evade, but she believed her defense was impenetrable. Unfortunately for her, Hinata didn't know what happened if an opponent or attack surpassed the Kaiten's speed, and traveled in the direction of the rotation like the 41 cm shells that traveled at 1767 miles per hour.**

"Dam that is fast." Said Minato

 **When the shells hit, the kaiten was immediately shattered in an explosion of fire, the shield managed to lessen the impact enough so that Hinata wouldn't die but, not without serious injury. Hinata was violently thrown into the air, shrapnel from the shells stabbing into her limbs. She landed hard on the ground, and skipped like a smooth rock thrown on a pond for a good distance, skidding to a painful halt. Her body had various broken bones, and burns, and Hinata was knocked out the moment the shells destroyed her supposedly "Ultimate Defense". Nagato didn't even bother to watch the foolish girl floop against the earth, turning around, and moving towards her Admiral, ignoring the appalling faces of the shinobi. Sakura was rushing to Hinata with Kiba in tow. The others just kept their eyes on Nagato suddenly very weary of her.**

"And that Naruto and Sasuke is why you never ever piss off a woman." Said AC

"Not a problem for me." Said a scared Naruto

"I'll keep that in mind." Said Sasuke who is also scared

 **Nagato had removed her rigging with another flash of light, this one dim, and not blinding like the first one. She stood in front of her Admiral, still taller than him by seven inches with her heels on. Naruto gave her an approving nod as he observed Hinata get hauled away by the howler-monkey, and Kiba.**

"Oh yeah, I forgot I was being bashed here." Said a depressed Sakura

 **Wo simply stood near her companions, knowing that they'd have to wait for the pink one, and the Inuzuka to return before heading out while Hoppou was displaying conncern for Nagato, asking if she was fine, and such. Her face was in a worried pout that when combined with her large eyes was the definition of cute. Nagato could feel the blush tinting her face as she valiantly fought the urge to smother the Abyssal into her chest.**

"I'm sorry people but who can resist the cuteness? Anyone?" ask AC

Now one raised their hands at that. Hell even Sasuke didn't cause he has fallen for the cuteness at times before. But he swore that he would keep that to himself to the grave.

 **Hoppou was so damn adorable, it should be illegal. After reassuring the small Abyssal that she was fine, Nagato examined the ground where her shells hit. There was a small crater present in the earth.**

 **"... I think I may have overdid it."**

"You think!" yelled Naruto, Ino, and Kiba

 **Naruto shook his head in the negative, Wo speaking what was on his mind.**

 **" Compared to what Naruto would have done, that" Wo pointed at the indent in the ground.**

 **"... Is nothing. Especially since it's so close to your..."**

 **The Abyssal Carrier trailed off, remembering who was around them, and how Naruto did not want anyone in Kohona knowing about that, even keeping it secret from the Hokage.**

This caused a question mark to appear on everyone's head.

 **"Oh yeah, that's right!" Hoppou however didn't as she jollily shouted "Happy almost one year wedding anniversary!"at Naruto, and Nagato, the two instantly blushing. The couple nervously looked behind themselves at Kushina, Minato, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Shikamaru when they felt a very sizeable amount of killing intent. Both went "Oh crap!" mentally when they saw that the remaining males were struggling to keep a volatile Kushina restrained, Minato holding his wife's arms back from behind, keeping his back firmly pressed against her's so Kushina couldn't use her chakra chains. Kakashi and Sasuke were pushing her back from the front, and Shikamaru was utilizing his clan's Shadow Possession jutsu to keep the thrashing woman at bay. Once more, Hoppou was hiding behind Naruto's leg.**

"Well it's official." Said Minato

"But he is too young to be married!" yelled Kushina

"We're ninja Kushina." Said Hiruzen

 **" You're MARRIED!?" Kushina shouted, the men just barely managed to keep her immobilized. Naruto sighed. He really wished that having those two around him wasn't necessary. Wait a minute... Of course! Naruto's eye narrowed as he came to rather obvious conclusion.**

 **"They think that I'm going to forgive them!" Naruto snarled in his mind. When the Admiral was discussing the personnel that would be his guardians for his voyage with the Hokage, Naruto had requested that Minato, and Kushina would be apart of the team but, it was for a much different reason. Naruto had filled in the Sandaime on the ambush that had resulted in his chest injury however, Naruto's primary focus was on who attacked him, an ANBU with a grasshopper mask that had the symbol for "Root" on the forehead.**

"Dam it Danzo you so stupid at times with your actions." Said Hiruzen

 **Sarutobi was less then happy about that, a frown on his aged, wrinkled face as he told Naruto of a man named Danzō Shimura, the Sandaime's rival, and a very powerful member of the civilian council. This man had wanted to have Naruto given to him when the boy had been born, after Minato and Kushina had left for their mission. Danzō had intended to make Naruto the perfect weapon, one loyal only to him. It seemed that a member of his forces noticed Naruto on his way here, and decided to retrieve the jinchuuriki on his own which ended in complete failure, and a patch of land burnt to hell.**

"Wouldn't have said better myself Hiruzen." Said AC

 **Naruto assumed that Danzō wouldn't dare to strike if the Yondaime was with him so, the Admiral decided to take both with him as a deterrent. Naruto had asked for it to be put in the mission description that he had asked for the two personally as a way to ensure that his "parents" would come. The entire thing was a precaution that Naruto set up for both his own, and the members of his fleet's protection.**

"So he doesn't care about us." Said Kushina depressed

"Afraid so Kushina" said Minato who is also depressed

 **It would seem that when they had read that little detail, the Namikazes blew it's meaning out of proportion. Mostly likely they thought they saw a chance to start a relationship with Naruto, and somehow convince him to return to Konoha so they can be a "family". Too bad for them, Naruto already had a family, one that has been without it's leader for far too long. Naruto started to stride towards the still but, loud grapple, intent on setting the record straight. First, he wanted them all to shut up. Stopping a couple inches away from the struggling group, Naruto reached into his cloak, and pulled out his silver Smith & Weston model three, firing two rounds in the air. Time for Naruto's hardass side to take over.**

 **BANG! BANG! "Shut up, and line up maggots!"**

"Whoa!" said Ino

"Dam he surprised me." Said Sasuke

 **Naruto shouted that out in his "Admiral" voice, completely authoritative with the "Don't FUCK with me" vibe oozing out of his titanium-hard voice, and his frozen hell one eyed glare in place. The five got into a straight line on instinct, their posture proper of shinobi standing in attention to a superior officer as Naruto lowered the smoking barrel of his revolver. The person in front of them was completely different from the Naruto they've seen so far, the aura around him was that of an experienced commander who has lived through the best, and worst of war, a veteran of many battles, and someone who Death felt cheated out of.**

"Now I really feel old here." Said Hiruzen

 **The glare Naruto was giving them was colder than the most frigid wind, and to Kushina and Minato, worse than the cruel, bloody eyes of the Kyūbi. He looked at Sasuke, Kakashi, and Shikamaru ordering them to "Move." Kakashi, and Shikamaru immediately did as told, Sasuke soon following when a massive metal thing that was standing on two legs, the words "Metal Gear: Sahelantropus" on it's metallic arm, suddenly appeared. The entire thing was shrouded by a black mist that seemed to form from it's own body, trailing off it(AN: You know damn well I don't own Metal Gear). Naruto just looked at Minato, and Kushina for a second before cutting off the killing intent that he was emitting, Sahelantropus disappearing with it. The two adults relaxed their bodies.**

"Note to self. Don't ever fuck with Naruto from this universe." Said Sasuke

"Agreed" said Kiba and Jiraiya

 **"I'm not forgiving you." Naruto bluntly stated. "I didn't request for you to be on this mission because I felt you deserve a chance of redemption, I did that because there's someone who's a threat to me, and my fleet. I'm only using you two as a wall between me, and that person, there is no chance for you to fix anything, you're almost seventeen years too late."**

Everyone flinch at the cold and blunt response from Naruto.

 **Naruto didn't give them a chance to speak as he walked away, hands behind his straight back, his destination was Nagato. If he had looked back, the Admiral would see the crushed looks of the Yondaime, and Kushina, the two silently crying at Naruto's words. They had hoped, Kami knew they did but, now it was confirmed that he hated them, seeing them only to be used as a barricade. They thought about just leaving the mission but, to do that would be to go against the Hokage's will. That and no matter how much he showed he hated them, they knew that they couldn't abandon Naruto, their parental... Kushina chuckled bitterly. Naruto had them by the balls through their guilt, and he knew it. Still, there was always a chance that... Oh yeah, Uzumaki were known for holding grudges for awfully long times, and it looked like Naruto got the extreme version. Minato sighed through the tears, he didn't blame Naruto at all. Not one bit.**

"So in other words they are fucked." Said Tsunade

"Big time." Said Jiraiya

"Agreed" said Hiruzen

 **\- Outside of Konohagakure-**

 **A few minutes after Naruto had broken the Namikaze's hopes, Kiba, and Sakura returned, the two noticed the depressed Namikaze's almost immediately. They easily put it together that Naruto had done this, both having different reactions. Sakura wasn't sure if she should take a side, believing that it wasn't her place while Kiba decided to stick on Naruto's side as family was very important to his clan. In the eyes of an Inuzuka, the Namikaze's were guilty of abandoning their pup, and deserved punishment.**

"Hate to be harsh but it is true." Said Kiba

 **Soon the group had left the village, Naruto holding Hoppou to his chest as the group rocketed off to their first stop, which Naruto identified would be Nami, filling Kakashi with a sense of nostalgia. Since they were traveling at Chūnin to Jōnin level speeds, they easily covered most of the distance between Konoha, and Nami within a couple of hours, deciding to take a short rest.**

 **"At our current pace, we should reach our destination before sundown."**

"We would be their sooner if we put more effort into it." said Naruto

"Not everyone has massive amount of chakra like you do Naruto." Said Kakashi

 **Naruto gave Wo an approving nod, pausing from carving names into a couple of bullets, and checked his watch again, seeing that it had been six hours since they left Konoha. He was leaning his back against a tree, the convoy had chosen a spot near a river for a snack stop since Hoppou was hungry. As usual, Nagato, and Wo were close to their commander, resting their sterns against the same tree Naruto was. There was an visible division in the group, Naruto, Nagato, Wo, Hoppou, Kiba, and Shikamaru where sitting closer to the river, chatting amongst themselves. Sasuke, Sakura, Minato, and Kushina were closer to the trees, the Namikazes watching as Naruto laughed from a joke Kiba told, the two yearning to be close to him. Kakashi found himself stuck in the middle both literally, and figuratively. He wanted to support his sensei, someone who was like family to the cyclops but, Kakashi also felt that Naruto's response to them was justified, and that how the Namikazes approached him was wrong. So, the scarecrow sat down in the middle of the two separate groups. Sasuke was just praying for them to start moving again. Sakura didn't know how to shut up or take a damn hint! Sasuke was using every bit of his self control to keep from clipping the girls vocal cords in her sleep.**

Sakura enter the gray cloud state again. So we will be hearing from her again for a while.

 **-Three hours later-**

 **True to Wo's prediction, the group did indeed arrive before sundown, the morning star in the process of setting. The sky was painted with bright oranges, reds, and even had streaks of purple running through it. Naruto held Hoppou's hand in his so the child didn't run away to get a better view of the masterpiece above. The small Abyssal was captivated by the sight, her eyes drinking in the detail of the red sun slowly being devoured by the sea, the sky becoming redder as she observed. Everyone was also enjoying the sight, even Sasuke though he wished Sakura would stop commenting on how "Romantic" the scene was. An interesting thing about the bridge they were walking on was it's name; The Great Naruto Bridge.**

"I didn't know they named the bridge after me." Said a shocked Naruto

"Odd, I thought we informed you of that." Said Kakashi

"I actually forgot about that." Said Sasuke

 **Naruto led the way as they walked, his hood up, and bandages on so his identity was concealed as he examined the much different appearing village, and it's people. Nami had made quite a comeback since Gatō had actually killed himself, and his thug army with that explosion. The shops were filled with customers, everyone had nice clothes, and was smiling, they were also busy thanking Naruto's former teammates for their roles in freeing Nami from that fat prick's grip. Naruto was glad for the people of Nami, but there was one thing he wished they would stop, the men specifically.**

"It was like that with minato and I but in the reverse order." Said Kushina

Minato laughed remembering the times dealing with fan girls and how Kushina dealt with them.

 **"Stop staring at my wife dammit!"**

Everyone laugh at that.

 **Soon, Naruto led the group out of the main part of the village, away from the majority of the populace, and into a very familiar stretch of woods for Team 7.**

 **"We're going to Tazuna's home?"**

 **Naruto had taken off his hood, and removed the wrappings around his mouth shortly after entering the forest so she could see the curt nod he gave.**

 **"We had stopped here after our voyage to take a breather," Naruto explained, continuing with "We left five members of our escort here so we wouldn't draw much attention to ourselves in Konoha. These five are pretty rowdy." Naruto said with a slight chuckle, Nagato rolling her eyes, and rubbing her knuckles. Kongou better remember what Nagato told her, it was bad enough that the shinobi knew about her marriage to Naruto, if they found out about the others...**

Jiriaya started doing the creepy giggle but that ended when AC pull out a big hammer out of nowhere and hit him on the head rendering him out cold. AC then gave the hammer to Tsunade and told her to hit with it the next time he acts perverted again.

 **"Catastrophe doesn't even begin to describe it." Nagato groaned internally. As the house came into view, she prayed that the fast battleship wouldn't give Naruto her usual greeting. Wo was silently praying for the same, her cane in hand ready for smacking. Hoppou was just giddy that she'd get see her friends again. She also hoped that the funny Onee-chan would do something crazy! Unfortunately for the Kanmusu, and Abyssal Carrier, it just wasn't meant to be as they heard an excited shout. Nagato started to rub her hands together in order to build up heat.**

 **"Ad...mir...al!"**

 **The Konoha shinobi watched as an excited woman with long, brown hair tied into two braided buns, and was dressed in a mostly white modified miko outfit with a black skirt, and leggings came charging out, zeroing on Naruto, who had an "Oh crap" look on his face the moment she shot towards him. Wo had both hands wrapped on her cane, ready to swing it like a bat if Kongou spilt, Nagato's hand was about ready to catch on fire with the amount of friction she built up. The battleship told the alert shinobi not to get involved. As the jovial woman neared Naruto, she got ready to pounce on him just as Nagato, and Wo got ready to whack her.**

 **"BURNING L-" CRASH!**

"Okay what the hell just happened?" ask Kiba

 **Much to everyone's suprise, Kongou included, right when the girl pressed her feet into the ground to jump, the earth gave way causing her to fall into a perfectly made circle about three feet deep, and four feet wide. Dirt, leaves, and twigs covered her body in a messy layer, staining Kongou's clothes, and getting in her hair. She landed with a "Thud", followed by an "Owwwww..." The shinobi just stared incredulously at the groaning person in the hole, Nagato, and Wo getting out of their stances, confused about the hole while Hoppou scrurried up Naruto's leg, clinging to his back, staring in fright at the ground that to her was suddenly very fickle. Naruto looked at the hole for a second. Then he looked to the left of the hole.**

 **"Good job guys."**

 **The shinobi watched as four, similarly dressed, young girls wearing serafuku tops with anchor emblems on them, and matching dark colored skirts, two of the girls having navy hats very similar in shape to the white one Naruto wore. Despite being clothed almost exactly the same, the girls looked very different with each one having a different hair, and eye color. The one with brown hair, and eyes ran to the hole going "Hawawawawa!" the entire way there, once there she started shouting apologies to the woman in the ground, bowing her head.**

 **"Hawawawa! I'm sorry! It was Ikuzuchi's idea!"**

"Well they were quick to throw someone under the bus." Said Kakashi

 **"Hey!" indignantly called the chestnut one, her arms thrown up as if to say "Really!?" Naruto covered his smile with his hand as the two got into a small argument. It lasted until Akatsuki came over, telling her sisters to "Act more lady-like" in her squeaky voice. Hoppou had climbed off of her big brother's back, and was watching in amusement like him. The shinobi were just dumbfounded, Sasuke needing to sit down. First a woman fell into a hole then four little girls Naruto knew came out from the woods, and were now arguing on how important is it to be a lady. Naruto better start explaining things soon! They were tired of being in the dark! Naruto felt a tug on his pants.**

"I think we all are getting tired in being in the dark here and I don't like it." said Zabuza

 **"Admiral."**

 **"Ah Hibiki." Naruto greeted the light-blue haired girl. Hibiki usually spoke in a monotone voice, and had a similar facial expression.**

 **"How was your stay?" Naruto asked while staring at the well-made fall trap, watching as Kongou's arms became visible as she pulled her head up, and sent the girls a betrayed pout, the quarrel between the sisters ceasing as they moved to help her out, Inazuma's "Hawawawa" sounding throughout. Hibiki didn't move, instead answering Naruto's inquiry. What came out of her mouth however, wasn't understood by the Konoha-nin.**

"What the hell was she saying?" ask Naruto

AC just shrugs

 **"Khorosho." she answered, Naruto nodding at the response, obviously comprehending the odd word.**

 **"That's good. Anything interesting happen?" He asked, glancing at the monotone destroyer who shook her head negatively before looking up at him with slight recollection in her eyes.**

 **"That Inari boy peeked on Kongou, and us when we were changing this morning." She said completely emotionless in voice and face. Everyone turned their heads to Hibiki, the other Akatsuki sisters, and a mostly dirty Kongou looking horrified, and blushing hard in embarrassment. Nagato however, was more worried about the oddly calm Naruto, whose eyes were partially lidded, and his mouth was in a smile that appeared way too friendly.**

"Uh oh!" everyone but Kushina, Minato, Zabuza and Haku said

 **"Is that so?"**

 **Naruto rolled up his sleeve, the tattoo parallel to the grass. A large puff of smoke appeared that enveloped Naruto, Nagato jumped into it not a second later. Hoppou then spoke lowly when they heard Nagato curse after a "Clunk" was heard followed by a low rumble.**

 **"Somebody made Nii-san's papa dragon side wake up."**

"Oh boy." Said Kushina now knowing what is going on.

 **Out of the smoke slowly rolled a familar pine green tank that had Nagato in front of it trying to push it back, but failing as the STB-1 started to gain more speed due to a large part of Nagato's strength being sealed away with her rigging. The battleship's feet began to dig into the ground, and make small trails as the tank moved forward towards the house. Nagato gave up on trying to stop the vehicle, so she flipped onto the top of the STB-1, grasping it's main gun with a single hand, and yanking the barrel to the side, the groaning of protesting metal sounding out. Nagato looked at the bug-eyed group just standing there.**

"Not that monstrosity again!" yelled Kiba

 **"Come on, let go!" Naruto's voice yelled from within the metal beast, snapping everyone out of their stupor.**

 **"I just wanna fire a HE shell at Inari's skull! That's a fitting punishment for his crime, yeah!?"**

"Don't you think that being a little dramatic there?" ask Haku

"And overkill" said Zabuza

 **Nagato grit her teeth. Naruto was very protective of his combined fleet's wellbeing, and honor, it was one of the qualities that made him an effective Admiral, but at times it went overboard such as when Haku accidentally walked in on a bunch of aircraft carriers in the repair docks. The feminine boy still wouldn't go near there after the thrashing Naruto gave him when Kaga reported it to him, and that was after the carriers themselves beat the poor bastard. The tank was halfway to Inari's home when Kakashi threw a few kunai and shuriken at the tank's treads, getting the knives stuck in the tracks, and momentarily stopping it. A second later the weapons were shattered, and the vehicle moved foward, not even slightly hampered. Nagato rolled her eyes, frustrated at the ignorance of the ninja. Fortunately, Nagato wasn't the only Kanmusu present.**

"I hope they can stop him before it goes overboard." Said Tsunade

 **"Um, Admiral!" Called out Akatsuki as she, her sisters, and Kongou landed on the tank with herself.**

 **" You're overreacting again!"**

 **"YES I AM!" Was the furious yell "NOBODY DISGRACES ONE OF MY SHIPS AND LIVES! "**

"Great he's sounding like Sakura." Said Sasuke

"I DO NOT!" yelled Naruto

 **"ENOUGH!" Nagato was done with this! She was still pissed about the alteration with the Hyūga, and now this happens! She understood Naruto's reasons since she too was upset about the disrespectful deed, but this wasn't how to properly handle it! Using her free hand, Nagato tore off the hatch, throwing it over her shoulder, and dived through the opening. The tank came to a complete stop. The Akatsuki sisters, and Kongou leapt off the STB-1, staring cautiously at the motionless vehicle. The shinobi walked up, still processing what just happened. They weren't sure how about what to do so, they just waited to see what happened.**

"What could they be doing in there?" ask Naruto

Everyone face palmed at Naruto being dense and clueless again

 **After a few minutes of silence, the tank poofed out of existence. The smoke cleared away to show Naruto, and Nagato standing rather close together, and trying to catch their breath. Naruto gave his wife a playful glare, to which her response was to smirk lightly at him. Nagato had temporarily pacified both of their frustrations, Naruto's protective side calmed by Nagato's lips on his, her own agitations chilled for now, the blushes on their cheeks fading. They needed to wait for tomorrow night, then all of their irritations would be melted away.**

"Ooohhhh" said Naruto who is now blushing at the implication

In fact most of them were in the same state as Naruto is.

 **After the whole tank fiasco, the shinobi decided to forget the entire incident in order to guard sanity, the group entered into Tazuna's house, the family happy to have them though Inari was kept away from an over friendly Naruto, Nagato confiscating his revolver temporarily until after they left, Kongou wishing the family to keep their "Burning love bright!". The shinobi were led to the docks where a ticking clock went off, and they were introduced to an custom from a time long forgotten. Tea time. Night had come, and a full, bright moon illuminated the docks, the lampposts providing additional lighting.**

"You know tea sounds good right now." Said Hiruzen

"I rather have sake instead." Tsunade

 **"As usual Kongou, these scones are fantastic."**

 **The woman giggled happily as she raised an ornate teacup filled with black tea to her lips, sipping a small amount of the hot liquid. When Kongou heard her alarm go off, almost instantly there was a large, round table that had a white tablecloth on top, and enough seats for everyone. The shinobi just stared flatly at their now sitting clients, Naruto seated at the head of the table, gracefully munching on that odd pastry he called a "Scone" not a single crumb made, the hand not holding the treat grasped another ornate teacup, the table somehow filled with all sorts of foods foreign to the shinobi. Nagato was seated at Naruto's left with Wo at his right both following Naruto's example, eating with a straight back, and eating in a refined manner. The children were also imitating the high - class mannerisms, Kongou the closest to them. Hoppou was seated on Naruto's lap, and holding her own cup with two hands, the entire scene serene and peaceful. The Typhoon Fleet members enjoying the others' silent company, their eyes closed in content as they ate, the only sound heard were the waves gently rolling in, and the calls of seabirds.**

Everyone who was now watching the scene could not help but relax and feel content at the moment.

 **"What the hell!?"**

And that moment was ruined and everyone lost that feeling. This led to some being very angry at someone currently.

 **It was all ruined by Sakura's shrill shriek, Kongou being the only one to acknowledge the disruption, giving the pink pranny a sweet smile accompanied by closed eyes. Everyone seated knew better than to move from their place. No one interrupts tea time. Sakura however, was ignorant to this as she stomped up to where Naruto was, stll sitting calmly with Hoppou in his lap, and tea in his hand. Sakura raised her hand to smack the teacup of his hand, not noticing the killing intent bubbling from Kongou as her hair shadowed her eyes, the shinobi in group wisely deciding not to interfere when Kongou rose from her seat, the intent just gone, and a rather cherry look on her face. They all knew at that moment Sakura was past the point of no return when Kongou moved in front of Naruto, and intercepted Sakura's falling hand, the brown haired woman's grip nearly breaking shattering the bones in the Chūnin's wrist.**

"She's fucked" said Kiba

"Yep" said Naruto

"Uh huh" said Shino

 **"Excuse me," Kongou sweetly said, ignoring Sakura's cry of pain.**

 **"You are interrupting tea time. You need to leave"**

 **All Sakura did was go "Huh?" before she was sent flying via Air Kongou. The woman giggled into one of her wide sleeves, the other hand waving goodbye at Sakura's body as it flew through the air. Shikamaru's belief that woman were scary was strongly reinforced by the sight. Kongou made the ninja jump when her gaze turned to them. They all tensed. Naruto , and the Kanmusu kept sipping tea, Hoppou now eating a crumpet.**

"…..I'm scared. Can I go home now?" ask Shikamaru

"No" said AC

 **"Would you like to join us?" Kongou asked with a genuine smile.**

 **-With Sakura-**

 **"Must... Crawl... Must get to... Sasuke-kun..."**

 **Sakura had been repeating that mantra internally since she woke up, her body once more embedded in a wall. The fangirl had regained consciousness on the other side of the docks, the girl's lower body refusing to work. For the past twenty minutes, the banshee has been digging her hands into the ground, pulling her body back to where her crush was, the mantra echoing throughout her head as she slowly dragged herself back to her beloved. She was almost there... Just a few more yards!**

Sakura finally got out of grey cloud moment and could not help but have a WTF face going on.

 **"I'm here Sasuke-kun!" Mentally cheered Sakura as she lugged her exhausted body past the final building, and into sight of her team, and comrades. She closed her eyes, waiting for Sasuke to lift her up with his strong arms, and carry her like a-**

"Okay what the fuck? I know I was bad but this is bullshit. I was not that pathetic." Yelled Sakura who is now starting to get angry at her counter part

 **"What are laying around for cotton candy!?" The last voice Sakura wanted to hear loudly asked Sakura, the pinkette's eyes snapping open in utter fear. When she felt her arm get grabbed by a familiar hand, Sakura lethargically lifted up her head to see the cheery face of none other than the person who launched her, Kongou. Sakura saw her wrist held up by the happy fiend, the monster suddenly clutching Sakura's forearm tightly as she turned her body towards the waiting group. Kongou grinned for a second before turning her head back down toward Sakura.**

 **"Come on cotton candy, let's go!"**

 **When Kongou shouted that out, she bolted towards the others, Sakura's damaged body flailing in the air, and slapping against the hard ground every few seconds. When the dragging stopped Kongou handed Sakura to a floored Kakashi, telling him that "Cotton candy needs a nap".**

"You know I am glad that started bettering myself when Naruto left for the training trip." Said Sakura

 **Naruto chuckled at Kongou's upbeat personality, she was one of, if not the most, cheerful Kanmusu in his fleet. A fleet that needed it's Admiral. He looked at the Kanmusu present, his eyes settling on Nagato who noticed his gaze, and nodded, excitement bubbling inside her being.**

 **"It's time to start our voyage home."**

 **"So uh," Kiba piped up, looking at Naruto. "Where's the boat?"**

 **It was obvious that they were going to get on some kind of seafaring vessel, Naruto had mentioned something about a fleet. Shikamaru had a clue about what Admiral meant now that he thought about it. Naruto, and those women had been speaking with terms used by sailors, perhaps Admiral was some kind of commander's position. The Nara had no idea how close he was. Naruto and Nagato smiled, and turned to the dark water.**

 **"Give us a sec," Naruto requested, the two beginning to walk to the water. The Kanmusu smiled, Kongou grinning in anticipation. "You guys are going to see something amazing."**

"I don't we can take any more surprises." Said Shino

 **Kushina and Minato cocked an eyebrow at that, their curiosity peaked as Naruto, and Nagato jumping off the side of the dock, and out of sight. Naruto came back into view first, water walking across the calm sea, Nagato had those deadly weapons out, and appeared to be skating on the water, small sprays splashing up behind her. The two stopped about twenty feet out, Nagato getting in front of Naruto, his back turned to the curious shinobi, and waiting Kanmusu. They saw the water around the two start to bubble, and froth, steam began to raise when Naruto, and Nagato grabbed a firm hold of the other's hand, holding the appendages in the space between the two. The shinobi looked at the Kanmusu in alarm but, were surprised to see the looks of excitement on their faces as a the bubbling, and steam increased as a large shape could be seen from beneath the surface, white foam forming. Naruto suddenly yelled at the top of lungs as the ocean erupted underneath him and Nagato, geysers of water ejected into the air. A massive cloud of steam blocked the groups view but, they could tell something big was coming up.**

 **"Arise from the deep!"**

 **The shinobi had to wait for the vapor to dispel, when it did, Kiba summed up all of their thoughts.**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

 **"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"**

"HOLY FUCKING HELL THAT'S HUGE!" yelled Shikamaru

 **The "That" in question was a long metal ship with a V-shaped bow, and very familiar cannons on it's deck. The shinobi felt dwarfed when they saw the massive vessel, it's odd pagoda-like mast that had many platforms built on the ship's tall tower-like structure. The shinobi could see what were definitely searchlights on the platforms, and excellent vantage points for observation of the entire vessel. The floating weapon was obviously comprised of metal which made the shinobi pause. While there were ships made out of metal in the Elemental Nations, they weren't even one tenth the size of the 215.8 meter long ship, and were typically used for recreational purposes unlike the armored, and armed ship that was obviously meant for one thing: War. They all then saw the flag near the aft of the vessel, it had a red dot slightly off-center placed a little to the left. Branching off the dot were rays of the same color on a white background, making the entire design remind the Yondaime of a raising sun.**

Everyone started freaking out again seeing a ship that huge.

"That's small compare what we can build." Said AC

With that a few actually passed out

 **"Come on, let's go!" shouted Kongou from out of nowhere, leading the other members of the Typhoon Fleet off the dock, and unto the moonlit waters, their riggings immediately equipped, and the group skating to the their flagship. The shinobi then noticed the name on the side of the ship.**

Everyone at this point could not say anything and decided for the rest of the chapter to stay in silence.

 **"Nagato..." Kushina read, it was the name of Naruto's wife, she still couldn't believe he was married, perhaps an unusual way of flattery? A symbol of devotion? There were many different possible meanings behind the naming but, she didn't dwell on it long. Beckoning the other shinobi with a nod, they too jump onto the waters, and rushed to the ship, Kakashi securing Sakura on his back before advancing to ship, to the Nagato. Many questions, and curiosities swirled in his mind, the Jōnin becoming excited as he dashed on the sea. Finally, he could most likely talk to Naruto in private, and find out at least some of his secrets, why was he called Admiral? Why stay away from Konoha until now? Where did these girls come from, and how could they summon those odd contraptions without chakra? As he jumped from the surface of the dark water on to the deck of the ship, Kakashi had a final thought.**

 **"What made you chose this path, Naruto?"**

 **Landing perfectly on his feet, Kakashi checked on his unconscious student, seeing that she was still out cold. Looking around he saw everyone present except for Naruto, the one person he wanted to talk to. Kakashi grunted in agitation before asking Nagato if there was some kind of infirmary on the ship. Nagato nodded before she lifted her arm up, and gave Akatsuki the "Come here." gesture, the destroyer rushing over to see why her flagship summoned. Once there, Akatsuki stood at attention, awaiting instruction.**

 **"I need you to show Hatake-san" Nagato pointed to Kakashi "to my medical bay. The instructors have gone over the layout of the Nagato-class, correct?" Akatsuki nodded in confirmation, and asked Kakashi to follow her. As Kakashi followed the child, he thought back to what Nagato had said, specifically, when she mentioned "Instructors", and "Nagato-class". He figured she may have been talking about something like the teachers at the shinobi academy back in Konohagakure just tailored to fit the obvious differences in combat techniques the Typhoon Fleet appeared to have, those odd, and powerful weapons the girls wore.**

 **"Where did they get those?" The Jōnin mused as he was led inside the metal interior of the ship, going down a hallway. It took a few minutes but soon he saw a door clearly labeled as a medical center by a red plus against a white background. The purplette opened the door for him with a polite smile. After thanking Akatsuki, Kakashi laid Sakura down on a cot. He then realized something. This boat came out from under water.**

 **"There's no doctor, or crew on this vessel." Kakashi spoke aloud more to himself than Akatsuki. The girl shook her head negatively before she picked up a small gold bell on a nearby counter, and gave it a quick ring.**

 **"There is a crew." She stated matter of factly, her eyes closed. "Just not the kind you would expect." Kakashi was about to ask her to explain when he saw them.**

 **"What on...? Naruto you damn well better explain this."**

 **The Jōnin watched in disbelief as what looked to be impossibly tiny girls, barely a few inches tall with rounded features and eyes that were completely one color came from out of nowhere dressed in scrubs and white lab coats, and started to monitor Sakura, one of the humanoids writing on notepad. Kakashi pinched himself when one of them waved at him. Akatsuki laughed at his behavior before catching herself.**

 **"We should get back to the main deck, the Admiral is most likely almost done getting the boilers up and running." Right when Akatsuki finished the ship shook as her boiler tanks started, on deck the shinobi could see black smoke start to rise from a steam stack, they felt the vessel begin to lurch forward, slowly gaining speed as she made her way out of the shallow waters. Akatsuki quickly began to lead Kakashi out of the med bay, directing the fairies to tell them if Sakura wakes up. She hurried her way through the hallways within the ship, worried about making her Admiral wait.**

 **"A proper lady doesn't make anyone wait." Akatsuki told herself aloud as Kakashi followed her, eyebrow arched slightly at the odd comment. He tried to study as much as he could of the ship's interior layout, impressed by the design of the vessel but, also nervous about how foreign, and advanced it was. Not even Spring had something as advanced as the Nagato. It was unnerving to Kakashi, and made him want to know more about exactly what Naruto's been doing during his absence. Soon, the Jōnin was back outside, the docks past, and the ship heading out to open waters. Kakashi recalled how long Naruto said he, Zabuza, and Haku were stranded on that chunk of bridge, just floating in the ocean.**

 **"Five days then you met Nagato." Kakashi remembered. He noted the speed of the ship increasing at a slow, steady pace. "Wonder how long it'll take us to get there on this thing?" He mused as he, and his guide returned to the group, Nagato nodding in greeting.**

 **"Come." She addressed the group, moving towards the conning tower, everybody noticing the familiar figure of Naruto gazing down on them, his outfit appearing different but, the short, metal railing that had plates of meral attached prevented them from seeing his exact garb. Nagato looked back at the shinobi.**

 **"Do you not want answers?" She questioned "The Admiral is waiting for you at the conning tower. There he will satisfy your curiosities." That got them moving. After a few minutes of walking they all had climbed to very top of the tower where Naruto was waiting. They all saw him leaning forward, his hands covered by white gloves. Actually, Naruto's outfit had a lot of white in it. White closed-toed shoes, white pants held up by a white belt, and a white, high collared coat whose bottom sleeves had the same gold bars as Naruto's tattoo imprinted on them. They could see the backend of rectangular patches on his slumped shoulders, and the same white cap that Naruto has been wearing since he sat down in Ichiraku's was present, fitting perfectly on his head, and pushing his blonde spikes down. Kushina moved forward, wanting to get closer to him but his cold voice stopped her. It was the same tone he used to break up the grapple involving her, Minato, Kakashi, Kiba, and Sasuke. The voice of a military commander who has seen too much death, and has been hardened by the flames of war.**

 **"That's close enough Namikaze."**

 **Naruto turned around, and stood straight, the gold buttons of his coat gleaming in the moonlight along with the golden anchor on his black brimmed hat. His scared face looked impassively at the shinobi as his ships walked over to the side of the conning tower he was on. When Nagato was at his side, Naruto spoke.**

 **"Let's talk."**

"This is getting crazy." Said Kiba

"I know I mean how this stuff possible?" ask Shikamaru

"I can't believe how utterly pathetic my counterpart is." Said Sakura

"Is everything shown here exists in your universe?" ask Hiruzen

"The ship and the tanks, yes and much more but with what you saw from Nagato that would be a no." said AC

"Again I ask how's this all possible?" ask Shikamaru

"Simple we don't have chakra." Said AC

"Ok so is reading this time?" ask Haku

 **Okay I got tired close to the end so I can understand if this chapter was shitty. Anyways a heads up. There will not be another chapter next week. I am busy this week since Friday is St. Patrick's Day. So I am drinking this weekend. Besides that**

 **Until then**

 **Later**


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

**Hi everyone, I'm back. Sorry for the delay but things happened. So now I plan on working on the chapters on the weekdays and hopefully post it on Friday or on the weekend. However don't expect frequent updates since the weather is getting better these days. So I'll be out and about. Well let us got on with the reviews for this chapter.**

 **REVANOFSITHLORD: nice timing i just finish reread again. hahaha go have fun for week but come back quickly**

 **AC: thanks and sorry for the delay.**

 **greyblueflames98: Heh heh. Oh, wait til ya see Bock Scar's return and Nuclear Sorrow getting unsheathed. Then you can all no longer be surprised.**

 **AC: I should be worried.**

 **METALHELLSPWN: great job man liked the chapter enjoyed the time it took for you to make this story also happy early St. Patties Day boyo I'm gonna get hammered as well and have fun man, anyway looking forward to more updates and good content and in the words of another author Stay Classy.**

 **AC:**

 **Stratos263: Good luck Naruto**

 **AC: where are you going with this?**

 **Xirons: Another good chapter.**

 **AC: good to hear.**

 **Rebmul: I went back and read hinata getting her s*** wrecked like 5 times I so cant wait for more**

 **AC: dam you must not like Hinata very well.**

 **Ominous Olethros: So no one had any comment of the fairies?**

 **AC: they got mentally exhausted to bother commenting.**

 **Rekyuu: wonder how they react to the fight against re-class tho**

 **AC: against whom?**

 **Well that is it for everyone. Before we start I like to make one announcement.**

 **INVADER ZIM IS COMING BACK!**

 **Thank you**

"Okay Haku, give me the book." Said AC

"Huh?" said Haku

"I'll be reading this time. So I will not be commenting unless you guys ask questions that only I know the answer." Said AC

Haku shrugs his shoulders and gave AC the book.

"Let's begin." Said AC

 **Chapter 5 PT 2: A Walk, then a Voyage**

"Troublesome, here comes some more mental drainage." Said Shikamaru

"I'm worried about the little ones. I hope alter Sakura doesn't hurt those sweet little beings." Said Kushina

"She better not." Growled Sakura

 **"Let's talk."**

 **Minato, and Kushina flinched at Naruto's stern tone, they couldn't help, but feel that a superior officer was talking to them. Despite this, they did want to discuss certain matters with Naruto. The Namikazes still had hope that there was a way for them to at least begin to form a bond with their son, theyfelt they just needed to talk to him.**

"I know for sure that it is going to take much more than a talk to try to reconnect as a family." Said minato

"That's a small percentage if alter Naruto is similar to our Naruto when it come to the Uzumaki stubbornness." Said Kushina

 **This however, wasn't the place for it. Too many people were present who had no business hearing a talk that should only be between Minato, Kushina, and Naruto. Minato also knew that Kakashi needed to talk to Naruto more than anyone, seeing as how his former student had lived with guilt for four years, blaming himself for the wrong belief that Naruto was dead because of Kakashi's own weakness.**

"If I remember correctly I think you were forgiven Kakashi. But I did not show up until later I'm not 100% accurate." Said Zabuza

 **Minato gave Kushina a glance, telling her with his eyes to wait. She sighed lightly before examining Kakashi through the corner of her eye, seeing the want in his dark eye. The previous Kyūbi container knew that her husband's former student needed this. Kushina went to the back of the group with Minato, letting the younger Konoha shinobi question Naruto. She saw her incredibly distant son's eyebrow arch up, no emotion on his face, it was as if he was saying "Just like that?" without speaking. Kakashi was the first to make an inquiry to Naruto.**

"Guess we'll find since I went first." Kakashi

 **"Why didn't you come back to Konohagakure?" The silver haired man asked, wanting to get the serious questions out of the way first. He immediately got a response.**

"I have been wondering about that." Said Hiruzen

"Same here" said Tsunade

"I as well." Said Jiraiya

 **"There's a few reasons for that,"Naruto answered "Konoha isn't anywhere near a port, or any large body of water. That prevents the building of some crucial facilities, particularly the launching dock, that are crucial to the functions, and operations that are done by a Naval District." Naruto paused for few seconds, going over things in his mind.**

"How big are these ships?" ask Kiba

"Big enough to hold a small army" said AC

 **"... Now that I think about it, other than a unused training field there's no place large enough for me to properly house my fleet. That, and the fact that I know the civilians will want their hands on the technology used in my Naval District, there'll be another world war in under a year if those pigs don't want to conquer the Elemental Nations immediately. Hitler would love them." Naruto resumed, keeping most of that reason to himself.**

"Typical, leave it to the civilians to be the one to cause trouble." Growled Kushina

Hiruzen, Jiriaya, Tsunade and Minato nods their head on the trouble the civilian counsel cause for them and everyone else.

"How bad was this Hitler person?" ask Ino

"He was responsible for World War II and came close to ruling the world if we didn't get involved later thanks to Japans mistake. I would explain more in detail but we would never get anywhere with the story. So please no more questions." said AC

 **He knew that only a disaster would happen if any village, shinobi or not, got a hold of any weapons housed in the Naval District. Naruto had vowed to never allow that. Chakra was enough for shinobi to kill themselves with, Naruto refused to give them more means of destruction.**

"I glad that this doesn't exist or else I fear the shinobi way of life would be wiped out." Said Hiruzen

 **"There will be too much bloodshed if I fail to guard the technology, the death machines of the past need to stay hidden." Naruto resumed sharing the reasons why he didn't return after that thought.**

 **"There's also the fact that I had no idea how to get back. When Zabuza, Haku, and I washed up on that island, we thought we washed up near the homes of an unknown civilization far away from the Elemental Nations." Naruto glanced at his collar board on his right, the shinobi noticing the three white, five petaled flowers lined up on a yellow background boarded by a lightish shade of blue. They also recongnized a similar flower emblem on the metal part of Nagato's skirt, colored in orange. The Konoha nin turned their attention back to Naruto as he gave a chuckle, and a light came to his eye.**

 **"Of course," Naruto spoke again "There's the fact that I became the Grand Marshal Admiral when I founded the Typhoon Fleet, that definitely played a large part."**

"The need of others before the need of oneself, which is very noble thing to do." Said Shino

"Couldn't say so better myself." Said Kiba

"Agreed" said Kushina

 **"Sorry to inturupt," Shikamaru apologetically cut in "But what is a Grand Marshal Admiral?" The question had been on all the ninjas' minds since they first heard Nagato call Naruto Admiral. It was also one of the few inquiries Naruto could be completely honest with them.**

 **"The title of Grand Marshal Admiral is a rank designated to the overall commander of an entire Navy, a fighting forced specialized in battling at sea." Naruto answered, continuing with "You could say that my rank is similar to that of a kage given that they are the overall commander of their shinobi, and just as they also run their own villages, I am the one who ensures that my Naval District is properly operating." Seeing the shinobi nod in understanding, Naruto asked for the next question, and kept certain details to himself. Surprisingly, Sasuke gave the next one.**

"Most likely about the weapons and about Nagato herself. Wondering on how she defeated Hinata when she has no chakra." Said Sasuke

 **"What was that odd weapon she used against Hinata, and how did you two summon a ship without chakra?" Sasuke directed his gaze towards Nagato, the other shinobi also looked at her wryly, remembering how the woman completely wrecked the Kaiten, and demolished Hinata with a single barrage from that strange gadget on her back. They were also very confused as well about the second point the Uchiha brought up. Summoning anything without chakra was impossible yet, Naruto, and Nagato did just so, and with such a large object.**

"If I didn't know beforehand, I would have freaked out and more likely beg them to teach me how." Said Naruto

"More likely the answer would have been no." said Sasuke

 **Naruto had to word his answer cautiously for this one, this was a subject that he could not allow Konoha to know too much about. The world wasn't ready to know it's past, something that Naruto, Zabuza, and Haku made part of their life, protecting the Elemental Nations from the past unknown to it's people. Half-truths were all Naruto could tell them.**

"I agree with the logic behind it. Why? Because somethings from the past should have remain buried." Said Shino

 **"You mean her rigging?" Sasuke nodded in affirmation.**

 **"It's just something that all of her people can do," Naruto shrugged, feigning ignorance. "I never bothered to question it, though I do know that only they are capable of utilizing this skill." Naruto lied about the second half, keeping his body language calm, and his voice even. Just like Zabuza taught him to do. Of course, Naruto actually knew everything there was about Kanmusu, even how to create new ones. The Japanese left good notes. Nobody questioned Naruto, or showed any outward sign of not believing his words.**

"He's good." Said Ino

"That would be useful in gambling along with being a ninja." Said Tsunade

 **"As for the ship, that is something only I can do," Naruto stated, knowing they all most likely bought his bluff. "It's because of this." Naruto rolled up his sleeve, showing his tattoo again. Seeing the look of realization that she was lied to come on Kushina's face made Naruto have to bite back a laugh. They were fun to mess with, the Namikazes.**

"Hey that's mean!" pouted Kushina

"We've been doped." Said a depressed Minato

"Troublesome, we all have been doped." Said Shikamaru

 **"When I became the Grand Marshal Admiral I accepted a lifelong responsibility," Naruto turned the banded tattoo to his face, remembering exactly how he got it.**

 **"This is more than then a storage or summoning seal, it's a permanent reminder of the vow I took four years ago." Naruto was going to go on further but, Kushina cut him off.**

 **"Speaking of vows," the redhead interjected, Minato knowing what she was about to say, mouthing "I'm sorry." to Naruto, and Nagato causing the two to be inwardly confused.**

"Oh yeah, I forgot that my alter me got married." Said Naruto

"YOU'RE STILL TOO YOUNG TO BE MARRIED!" yelled Kushina

"Kushina, please calm down." Said a nervous Minato

 **"When, and why did you marry her?" Kushina bluntly asked, her tone hard, and disapproving. The entire group snapped their heads toward her, various thoughts going through everyone's minds.**

 **"Here she goes..." Minato sighed.**

"I feel your pain alter me." Said Minato

 **"Ok, I'm curious about that too." Kakashi admitted to himself, though he wouldn't have asked it the way his sensei's wife just did.**

 **"It's not fair..." Kiba groaned internally, the reminder that the "Dope" had courted a real alpha-female made Kiba remember his own single status. A status he hoped would change soon.**

"This isn't going to end well." Said Sasuke

 **"This isn't... Going to end well." Sasuke concluded when he saw Naruto's fist clench, and Nagato's eye twitch. It was obvious that Kushina didn't approve of their marriage, most likely due to the age diffirence. Sasuke had no idea how large that gape between the two actually was. Shikamaru simply went "Troublesome."**

"My thoughts exactly." Said Shikamaru

 **The other half of the group on the conning tower had more emotional responses Kushina's question. A lot more.**

 **"How dare she question the BURNING LOVE between those two!?" Kongou raged.**

"Oh god." Said Kiba who started to pale

"What's wrong?" ask Choji

"I just realize that this Kongou person could be a female version of guy and lee." Said Kiba

Everyone started to pale and were thinking 'oh god' and hoping that those two and her never meet in real life.

Meanwhile back in the Naruto (cannon) universe

"YYYOOOOUUUUUUTTTTTHHHHHH!" yelled guy and lee

Back to everyone in the white void

 **"Wo is... Upset." The Abyssal Carrier's eyes visibly narrowed, the shinobi shocked at the action of the expressionless, pale woman. Hoppou sensed the hostility that was slowly building, holding Naruto's leg for comfort. The more emotional three of the Akatsuki sisters were trying to punch holes into Kushina with their eyes except for Hibiki.**

 **"That was not khorosho." The monotone destroyer quitely judged, looking at Nagato, and her Admiral. Despite the two seemingly calm on the outside, she knew both were holding back an intense desire to tag team the redhead. Hibiki shivered, the combo of Naruto's Nuclear Sorrow, and Nagato's 41 cm guns was feared throughout the entire Naval District, able to shred even the mightiest foe. Nagato was indeed seething on the side, she couldn't believe the audacity of the woman before her! How dare she, after almost seventeen years of leaving Naruto alone to fend for himself, come back now, and second guess a relationship that she knows nothing of!**

"In the words of Hashirama-sensei, now you've fucked up." Said Hiruzen

"Son of a bitch." Said Zabuza

 **"And on the night before our first anniversary!" Oh, how Nagato wanted punch Kushina through this damn ship! Before Nagato could come up with any other brutal punishments for Kushina, Naruto answered in a surprisingly calm tone.**

 **"Nagato, and I will have been married one year tomorrow night," Naruto told Kushina, his gaze directed at her, and only her. If she wanted to play with a nuclear weapon, fine then, he was happy to allow it. His voice continued in it's calm tone.**

"Yep she defiantly fucked up big time" said Jiriaya

 **"I chose Nagato for a very simple reason," Naruto had moved his body towards Kushina, the others standing aside as the Admiral stopped in front of the Uzumaki woman, ready to verbally tear her apart. It was time Kushina learned her place. Naruto locked his single, icy eye with the nervous violet orbs of Kushina, the woman realizing that she crossed the line. Naruto was done with her, step one: Stun target.**

Everyone wince at the first step.

"This is going to get brutal." Said Naruto

"Indeed" said Sasuke

 **"Nagato was there when I needed her." Naruto delivered, the shinobi watching as Kushina dropped her head, and her shoulders started to lightly tremble at the reminder of her failures. Step two: Strike the heart.**

"Ouch that's harsh." Said Minato

"Step one was tenderizing." Said Tsunade

"Step two is marinating." Said Jiriaya

 **"When I was in pain, Nagato was there to soothe my sorrows with both her words, and simple physical contact. When I first started learning how to be an Admiral, Nagato showed patience, and understanding when I at first failed to grasp certain topics, and subjects." As Naruto continued listing, Kushina felt like multiple stabs were jabbing into her heart as her eyes let fat tears drop. Those were all things that she should have done yet hadn't. Naruto's calm voice resumed it's cruel spoken blows, nobody dared to inturupt, not even Minato as he too, deserved to hear this.**

"Step three, let it set for 24 hours." Said Hiruzen

 **"When I made mistakes leading my fleet that nearly made others lose their lives, Nagato was always the first to provide reassurance, the first to defend my honor from attack, and tarnish. Nagato was always there so..." Kushina had fallen down to her knees, unable to face her greatest mistake. Naruto was having done of it as he grabbed the woman's chin, and forced her tear smeared face to look at his own as he followed the third, and final step. Deliver the killing blow.**

"Step four, cook at medium heat." Said Naruto

 **"... What gives you the fucking right to judge my loyal wife, the one who has been with me since I met her while I haven't known you existed until yesterday?" Naruto finished with his eye back to resembling a frozen hell, and his harsh voice somehow even colder. All Kushina could do is cry while Naruto stared down on her, removing his hand. He scoffed as he turned around, the shinobi shocked at the verbal abuse that Naruto delivered, as if they hadn't thought it possible for him to be so harsh.**

"Understatement of the year." Said Sakura

 **Naruto returned to his place in front of the members of his fleet, the destroyers of DesDiv 6 glancing at their Admiral oddly, it was rare for him to speak harshly to anyone. Normally, he would give reprimands in the privacy of his office, except for when it was Aoba, and her nosey reporter antics.**

"There's always one in a group no matter where you go. Even here in a place like this as well." Said Shikamaru

"What is that supposed to mean?" ask Ino

"Nothing." Said Shikamaru

 **Nagato had moved directly next to Naruto, their shoulders touching. The shinobi stood quite as a tense silence fell, the only sound was Kushina's muffled snivels as Minato held her against his shoulder. Hoppou was holding Naruto's leg again, afraid that a fight was about to break out. Wo surprisingly broke the silence, everyone looking at her from her place in the corner to the right of Naruto.**

 **"I think that it is time for everyone to retire for the night." The Abyssal's emotionless voice suggested. Her expressionless gaze fixed itself on Kakashi.**

 **"Do you recall how to get to the med room?" She asked, getting a slightly tense nod in return.**

"I am guessing that is where are going to sleep." Said Kakashi

"I don't think you need to be a prodigy to know that." Said Zabuza sarcastically

 **"Go past that room, and you'll find barracks at the end of the hall. Your party shall sleep there for both nights of the voyage." None of the shinobi wanted to say something against her decision, knowing that Wo was trying to keep the fragile peace.**

"Very fragile." Said Kushina

"This is just a millimeter off from breaking." Said Haku

 **Minato helped his wife up, and gave Naruto a sad look, one that got nothing in return as Kakashi began to lead the group to where Akatsuki led him earlier. Kiba, and Shikamaru stayed in the back, they hadn't expected what had just occurred, but both hoped that was as far as it would go.**

"Doubt it" said Shikamaru and Kiba at the same time

 **When he got to the middle of the stairs, Kiba glanced back at where Naruto was, still able to slightly see him through a hole in the railing. The Inuzuka saw Naruto dismiss the children, Kongou, and Wo, thanking the pale woman for her interference. She nodded appreciatively before going downstairs, Hoppou waving goodbye as the small child followed, leaving Naruto, and Nagato alone.**

 **"I can't deal with those two right now." Kiba heard Naruto sigh, the feral boy deciding not to spy on the two as he watched Nagato come up behind Naruto, wrapping her arms around the shorter blond's front, and rub her cheek on his head through the hat. Kiba resumed going downstairs where everyone else was waiting for him. Minato, and Kushina were away from the main group, still in hearing distance so they heard Sasuke ask Kiba if he heard, or saw anything. The Inuzuka just shook his head negatively.**

"Even if my alternate self hear and/or saw anything, I would still keep my mouth shut." Said Kiba

"Same here." Said Shikamaru

"I may be the gossip queen of the leaf village but I know when to not say anything." Said Ino

 **"Naruto's just talking with Nagato." The boy got a curious gleam in his eye. "I wonder why her name is the same as this ship's? Actually, where the hell did Naruto get this thing?" Kiba gestured at the vessel.**

"Someone is getting a little to curious." Said Haku

 **"It's huge!"**

"That's what she said." Said Zabuza

"Ooooooooooooooo" yelled all the males in the group

"Men" said all the females in the group

 **Kakashi nodded. He had wanted to ask that last question, but due to Kushina's rudeness, that opportunity might not come again. The Jōnin looked at the still sniffling woman. He understood Kushina's desire to patch things with Naruto but, she frankly deserved the verbal lashing Naruto gave her when she all but questioned the reasons why Naruto married Nagato without even knowing them.**

"Yeah I jumped the gun on that one." Said Kushina

"You were just acting like any concern mother would." Said Tsunade

 **She lost some respect in Kakashi's eyes for her behavior, but he hoped she would learn from this incident. As the Jōnin got the rest of the shinobi moving, himself up front leading, he could sense that Naruto wasn't telling them everything about those weapons he called "Rigging." Sooner or later, Kakashi would have a private talk with Naruto. No interruptions, nobody else around, and no hostility. Just a calm, nice, simple discussion about Naruto's fleet, and how it works. Show him the respect that Naruto's rank deserves since it is a leadership position, and don't stress him out.**

"That is the best course of action you could take right now." Said Hiruzen

 **"I know he won't tell me everything, but I'll probably get more out of him than the others." Kakashi guessed, definitely more than his sensei, and wife. He reached the door that led inside the ship, and held it open for his comrades to pass through, the Jōnin gave the conning tower a quick glance, seeing the tower of platforms barren. He looked away, going through the door, and closed it behind himself, leading his fellow Konoha shinobi to where Wo had told him to go.**

"I hate say this but the whole conversation was a complete cluster fuck." Said Kiba

"It could have gone worse." Said Naruto

 **-With Naruto-**

 **After staying in his wife's arms for a few seconds, Naruto moved down the conning tower, and made his way to his own quarters, the Captain's quarters, Nagato close behind. While being larger, and more private than where Wo had sent the Konoha shinobi, Naruto's private room wasn't all that extravagant. When he opened the door, a spartan room with a desk that had a few pictures, a couple rolled up maps, and a futon large enough for a single person were all that greeted him. The light was off as Naruto shuffled in, Nagato closing the door behind her, making sure to lock it. The other two, and Hoppou wouldn't disturb them but, the Akatsuki sisters or, the fairies may if a problem occurred as they slept, tomorrow night she would have Naruto soundproof the room in order for their privacy to be secured.**

"Oh, sounds like someone is going to get some tonight." Said Jiriaya perversely

"I find that highly unlikely you perverted baka." Growled Tsunade

 **"I doubt he's in the mood so that won't be needed tonight." Nagato thought as she heard Naruto lay his back on the futon, already down to his briefs.**

Some of the females blushed seeing the image of a near naked older Naruto

 **She then began to strip out of her own garments. Taking off her headpiece, Nagato set the pointed headware on the desk next to the spot that Naruto placed his hat. Removing the straps that connected her red leggings to her skirt, Nagato slid off her heels, and leggings then pulled her skirt off, showing the black lace panties she wore. The battleship took off her long, black, gold trimmed gloves then crossed her arms underneath her top and pulled it off, her large bust shiggling, a black bra barely holding them back.**

Now it was some of the males turn to blush seeing the image of a near naked Nagato. While this was happening, Jiriaya quickly wrote five new chapters of his upcoming next icha icha book.

 **Nagato turned her body, walking at an increased pace to the futon where Naruto's warm and fit body was waiting for her own lean, toned, and strong one.**

 **Nagato gently laid herself on top of Naruto, her breasts tightly pressed against his chest as his arms wrapped to Nagato's back, pulling her closer. Naruto felt his wife's hot breath in the crook of his neck as she buried her head into it, her legs on top of his own, and her arms holding him. God, he needed this, as if sensing what Naruto felt, Nagato spoke with her voice much softer, without the gruff, and no nonsense tone everyone else heard. No, this was a side of Nagato that only Naruto, and a few other members of the Typhoon Fleet heard.**

"Your alternate self is so dam lucky Naruto. It's just not fair." Bemoaned Kiba

"Not everyone has the devils luck here Kiba." Said Sasuke

"No one ask you!" yelled Kiba

 **"It's fine now," Nagato's soothingly soft voice whispered in Naruto's ear, before she tilted his face towards hers in the darkness, closing the distance. Today was exhausting mentally for the both of them, between the incident with the Hyūga, the almost murder of Inari by Naruto via tank, and tension between Naruto, and the Namikazes, they needed this. They needed to just be as they were, laying together in each other's arms. Tomorrow night their full passion, and love would be physically expressed but, tonight... Tonight this was all that was needed.**

"I think it was stressful day for all of them." Said Minato

"Agreed, I think the stress is affecting us as well with the more we read this story."

"I think it would be best to take breaks after two chapters each." Said Tsunade

 **"I'm here." Nagato finished as she pressed her lips against Naruto's, sliding her tongue along his teeth. Both opened thier mouths, and let the kiss deepen, their tongues moving against each other softly. This wasn't about dominance or just a lust-driven make out session, this was two lovers showing their affections to the one who mattered. Nagato moaned in pleasure when Naruto grabbed a hold of her firm stern, and ran his hand up, and down her thigh. Blushes burned across both of their faces, a trail of saliva keeping the two connected as they stared with half lidded eyes at the other, trying to catch their breath after their lips separated. Nagato placed her head back into Naruto's neck as he laid back down, the two soon drifting off into sleep.**

By now everyone seem to be producing enough steam out of their bodies that the room is starting act as a sauna.

 **-Morning-**

 **Let it be known that Naruto was not a morning person, especially when he was woken up suddenly by, let's say, a banshee screaming. Combine that with there being no coffee available, you got a someone who should NOT be bothered.**

"Oh no." said Sakura

"Your alternate self is being stupid again." Said Ino

"I know." Growled Sakura

 **"WHERE THE HELL AM I!? WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL THESE TINY MIDGETS DOING!? GET AWAY FROM ME!"**

"Dam even that hurt my ears." Said Sakura

"Well three times as bad for Akamaru and I." said Kiba

Akamaru is holding head and whining after the banshee screamed

 **Naruto woke up growling as he crawled out from under Nagato, the battleship telling him to "Give her hell." tiredly when various crashes were heard. Naruto only put on a pair of pants before grabbing his Model Three, and heading out the door, going straight to the medical room, his temper rising with each step he made. He passed by various doors, the commotion getting more voluminous, and increasing Naruto's ire as he heard the fairies crying out, their frightened "Desus!" inflaming his temper.**

Everyone started glaring and few were growling.

 **Those were members of his fleet being harmed! His family! Naruto's face reflected pure furry, his teeth were clenched to the point where they almost cracked, his only eye burned with the heat of Nuclear Sorrow's flames of damnation, and that flame increased the closer he got.**

 **Kakashi, and his comrades had also been awakened by Sakura's shrill shriek, and had dashed to the medical room, the others wondering what had startled Sakura while Kakashi lead them. They all had had to completely stop when a human-sized object flew through the door, the door flying out with it. The object slammed hard against the metallic wall, a sick crack following the impact shocked Kakashi when he saw a human - sized version of those odd little creatures holding it's arm crying out "Desu!" over, and over in pain, the being trying to keep still.**

The anger from the group started to turn to fear at feeling the hatred and anger from our two residential Uzumaki's. It was bad enough that Naruto's hair became spikier and Kushina's hair moving around in nine different segments.

 **Shikamaru, and Kiba immediately went to help, but were paralyzed when a massive wave of killing intent hit, silencing everything even Sakura was quiet, the fear freezing her. Standing a few meters away, with his hair shadowing his eye, was a shirtless, and barefooted Naruto, his weapon in hand.. Oddly, the distressed fairy was unaffected by the sizable killing intent, pulling itself towards Naruto, as if moving to a protector.**

"Let me give you one of the many sayings that I take to heart. Never mess with a mama bears cubs or you will be sorry." Said AC

 **Naruto lifted his eye, now a venomous yellow with a slit pupil, the influence of what the older shinobi thought may be the Kyūbi visible. Minato and Kushina were preparing to engage, but stopped when he knelt next the injured fairy that everyone now noticed to be female, and dressed in a way that made her look like a mechanic of sorts, splotches of grime and coal dotting her clothes. The killing intent still hung in the air as two more fairies, uniformed as doctors ran out of the room where Sakura had raised hell, battered and bruised, and went straight to their Admiral, immediately noticing the injured fairy. The mechanic fairy had heard, everyone on the vessel had, the screams and went to see if she could calm things before the Kanmusu, or worse the Admiral, arrived. It was obvious that the mechanic was unsuccessful, and suffering for it.**

We now see Naruto and Kushina currently restrained by golden chains with strange hooks on them.

"What are those chains?" ask Minato

"They are the chains of heaven. They are powerful enough to contain a god." Said AC

 **"Is there anymore of our own in there?" Naruto asked the fairies who begun to provide assistance to their injured friend, one nodding at him. As he stood up from his kneeling position, Naruto leveled a glare at Kakashi before he handed his revolver to one of the medical fairies, his massive, cursed sword enhanced killing intent fouling the air with it's sickening presence.**

Everyone shivered that they could feel the presence that was somehow emitting out from the book.

 **Minato, and Kushina wondered what this was as it was comparable to the kitsune but, felt different. The fox's aura had a similar effect however, this was more... Sorrowful. It also a physical effect, they could feel their bodies getting weaker like their chakra was being slowly dissolved by a corrosive substance in the air, coming from Naruto. They also noticed how thier bodies felt like lead weights, the younger shinobi were too distracted by the feeling of death to register it. Kakashi may have detected the same symptoms, if the way he was sluggishly shifting around like a heavily intoxicated man was any indication.**

"Okay even I am getting scared." Said Sasuke

"Well it is going double for Akamaru and I as well." Said Kiba

 **"It's too early for this shit!" Naruto snarled. "I'm supposed to be spending my anniversary laying in bed with Nagato! Not dealing with a fuckin' banshee!"**

 **Naruto went into the room, a shriek of surprise was heard followed by a medical fairy rushing out then Sakura was thrown head-first into the steel wall, the impact dazing her as Naruto walked out, and grabbed the front of her shirt before picking her up. He then proceeded to give the Haruno a single, brutal headbutt that knocked her right out. Dropping the unconscious banshee on the ground, Naruto began to go back from where he came, the killing intent gone, and his eye returning back to the frozen blue. Sasuke however, wasn't going to let him leave.**

Now everyone but Kushina and Naruto who are still enraged had bucked eyed shocked expressions of their face.

 **"You still have questions to answer dope."**

"I had to open my young and arrogant big mouth didn't I?" said Sasuke with a twitch on eye

 **Naruto just turned his head around, and gave a challenging smirk.**

 **"Ok," Naruto said, knowing that Sasuke hasn't noticed the effects of the Nuclear Sorrow enhanced killing intent. The sword, even when not physically near him, was always able to be used, in this case applying a non-lethal, but temporarily crippling dose of nerve affecting radiation to killing intent. Naruto resumed his course, ready to watch the Uchiha humiliate himself. Having a nuke sword certainly had it's pros and cons, this definitely being a pro!**

"A nuke sword?" ask Ino

"Just watch the video of what a nuke can do." Said AC

When everyone saw the video of the testing of two nukes, let just say that scared was putting it lightly.

"I like to it if you can continue the story please." Said a pale faced Ino

 **"If you can move from there to me, I'll continue answering."**

 **Sasuke's eyes grew wrathful as he moved forward... And fell right on his face. The Uchiha's body felt as if it was under a powerful numbing agent, his arms barely responding when he tried to catch himself, not even moving, the other younger shinobi found that their own bodies responded much the same when they tried to bring their hands up to their faces only to stop when the limbs practically moved at a snail's pace. Naruto laughed as he continued walking, turning into a hallway before he called out to unaffected fairies still there.**

"What the hell?" ask Kiba

"How is that possible?" ask Sakura

"There is no killing intent but everyone but a few are unable to move." Said Shino

"Troublesome." Said Shikamaru

 **"Watch them until they can move normally again but leave the one the floor the way he is." Naruto ordered, getting a salute from one in return. Naruto nodded before he directed his gaze at the standing shinobi.**

 **"Now if you all excuse me, I'm going to go back my quarters, take off these pants, and squeeze my wife's big, firm boobs. C'ya!" With that dismissal, Naruto gave them a playful, left-handed salute. Everyone was quite until Kiba broke the silence, Shikamaru sighing at the Inuzuka's one tract mind.**

"Dam." Said Kiba

"Lucky bastered." Said Jiriaya with a envious tone

 **"It's not fair..."**

"Life is never fair Kiba. You should know that by now." Said Naruto

"I know I know. You don't have to remind me every time." Kiba

 **As Naruto walked briskly to his and Nagato's shared quarters, he ran into the Akatsuki sisters, Wo, and Kongou. Naruto figured Hoppou was still asleep since she wasn't present. That, and she almost never woke up at this time. Which was seven in the morning. Fuck Sakura. Naruto explained what had occurred to his ships, afterwards telling them Wo was in charge while he spent the day with Nagato, unless an emergency happened. The girls nodded though Kongou gave her Admiral a crooked smile, one that he knew all too well.**

"Sounds like someone is going to get some." Said Jiriaya lecherously

 **"Yes, Kongou," Naruto sighed. "Nagato is probably going to bust my balls for using radiation in her old body."**

"Never mind I was wrong." Said a now scared and paled Jiriaya

 **The fast battleship giggled into her sleeve while the destroyers shook their heads at the older Kanmusu's antics, Akatsuki muttering "How unlady-like." under her breathe. It was then Wo pointed out a detail of Naruto's shirtless form.**

 **"Your injury seems to be healing nicely," The Abyssal Carrier monotonously pointed out, indicating at the large, jagged scar located in the middle of Naruto's chest, the handiwork of that ROOT operative using a katana infused with fire chakra.**

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled

 **That was one of the few times that Naruto had unsheathed Nuclear Sorrow, normally he would just have the sword heat up the sheathe until the temperature made the sheathe glow white-hot, then use the super heated sheathe to burn through an enemy's body when he fought. Naruto gave his attention to Wo, putting away his thoughts for now.**

"Danzo." Growled Sasuke

"Even in an alternate universe he is still a pain in the ass to deal with. Him and his cronies." Said Naruto

 **"Yeah." Naruto agreed with the pale woman before bringing up his hand to cover a yawn. His wife, and futon were calling him. Naruto gave a simple farewell, and continued on his way back to his room. Various fairies moved around, most human-sized while others were the normal, few inch tall variety. When Naruto had first summoned a ship, he, along with many of the Kanmusu he commanded, had wondered how they were supposed to man the vessels? It turned out that no worry was needed since slightly more fairies then needed would be manning the warships whenever Naruto called upon the ships. The downside was that using the actual ships required a shit-ton of resources.**

"Well that does solve the manpower." Said Hiruzen

"Yes but with only a limited amount of resources they have. Depending the amount they have currently they may have three days max." said Tsunade

 **"Good thing I have a crap load of Abyssal Destroyers to find that stuff, and it's great not needing to worry about sharing oil, or bauxite with anyone else!"**

No one knew what those resources were so they didn't bother asking about it.

 **Soon, Naruto reached his room, and smelt an absolutely delicious scent coming from the other side! Licking his lips, Naruto opened the door to find Nagato still in her undergarments, and a very large bowl filled with miso ramen, pork, a bit of egg, and a side dish of steamed rice in front of his wife's crossed legs.**

"You would like Hinata do that for you." Said Kiba with a smirk

"What are you talking about?" ask Naruto who has a blush on his face

"Don't deny it Naruto." Said Kiba whose smirk grew more mischievous

 **She looked up at him with a small smile, a bit of rice stuck on the side of her mouth. Naruto shed his pants, then moved to where Nagato was sitting, the beauty scooting over a few inchs to the side. When Naruto sat down, Nagato handed him a pair of chopsticks, and wiped the rice off her face using one of the napkins near the food. The two ate in a comfortable silence, enjoying the savory meal, listening to the calming sound of the ocean as the ship steamed ahead toward the Naval District, toward home. When the food was gone, Naruto put the dishes on the desk in the room.**

"Now that would sound like a nice romantic evening that we should one of these days Minato." Gushed Kushina

"It would be great, if we were still alive." Deadpanned Minato

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Said a now depressed Kushina

 **"Ahhhhh..." Naruto breathed out in satisfaction, rubbing his stomach with one hand, his other underneath his head. He was on his back again, this time on the floor with Nagato on his left, laying on her side, front facing him, and her head also on one of her arms. Her eyes were closed as she laid contently on the floor.**

 **"That was good."**

 **Naruto turned his body to face Nagato's, a certain glint barely noticeable in his eye as he gazed at the battleship's fit, toned body, more specifically, her massive DD cup breasts. The blonde Admiral did say that he grope those fleshy globes, and grope them he shall! Naruto thust his hands out, their targets barely six inchs away. Nagato's eyes snapped open, and she gasped when she felt hands fondling her. She lightly moaned when Naruto pinched her left nipple through the bra, his hand sinking into her right breasts as he squeezed it from the side.**

Everyone was blushing while Jiriaya and Kakashi had started to giggle creepily

"Can we skip this?" said an embarrassed Naruto

"Don't worry this is just a teaser." Said AC

"Dam." Said a frustrated Jiriaya

 **Naruto's hands continued to mold, and knead his lover's firm assets, her approving moans egging him on. After a few minutes, Naruto stopped when he heard a gentle knock against his door. He sent a frustrated Nagato an apologetic smile before getting up, and answering the door, pulling it wide open. Naruto was a tad surprised that it was Inuzuma on the other side, the destroyer had a giant blush at seeing Naruto's unclothed muscular, and lean body. She also noticed the barely covered battleship get up, and stare out the porthole.**

No one knows if they should be glad of the distraction or angry for ruining a tender moment. But what no one notice that AC was looking at the readers at that moment.

"Personally I would go with both." Whispered AC to the readers before focusing back on the story

 **"Uh, there's a bit of a situation Wo isn't sure how to handle, nanodesu." Inuzuma stated timidly, trying to keep her brown eyes focused on her Admiral's face. Naruto tilted his head to the side, intrigued by the news. Wo needing guidance was a rarity. Naruto was about to ask what Wo needed but, was cut off by Nagato's gruff voice that held an amused tone.**

 **"Naruto," Nagato turned her head back at him, trying to hold in a laugh at what she saw out the porthole. It was honestly hilarious to the battleship.**

 **"Should we hoist our flag?" She asked, Naruto gained a grin as he caught the hint. This... Was going to be fun.**

"I think a stress reliever just arrived for Naruto and his crew." Said Hiruzen

 **"I'll be damned!"**

 **Naruto had taken command back from Wo after getting dressed in his Admiral's uniform, his hat's brim shielding his eye from the bright sun. The deck was populated by the fairies that operated the ship's guns, the Konoha shinobi, the Kanmusu, the two Abyssals, and of course Naruto. He was looking through a pair of binoculars, an excited grin on his scared face as he spied on no less than six, mid-sized wooden ships with triple masts that had red sails from 900 hundred meters away, well within range of his flagship's cannons. Naruto could easily discern that the crews weren't your typical cargo, or fishing crews since just about every man on those ships had bad teeth, bladed weapons, and clothes that definitely needed to be washed. Naruto removed the high-power binoculars from his eye, and held them out to Minato for him to see.**

"Why do I have the feeling that they are not going to live much longer?" ask Naruto

"I think that's obvious without an explanation." Said Sasuke

 **The shinobi had regained some of their movement, they couldn't move at high speeds, but could move around the ship without difficulty. Sasuke was fuming at the way Naruto had embarrassed him earlier, and Sakura was trying to think of ways to get back Naruto for bashing his head against hers. Sakura thought she had a dent in her forehead when she woke up!**

"What the fuck?" said Sakura

Some of the audience were laughing or giggling at alter Sakura's stupidity

 **Kiba, Akamaru, Kakashi, and Shikamaru were relaxed, enjoying the cool ocean breeze, the smell of saltwater refreshing them though they couldn't help wondering why Naruto had requested them to join him on deck a few minutes ago. Kushina stood farthest away from Naruto, last night's events still stabbing her with pain. Minato was closest to Naruto's position, and was surprised when Naruto held out the binoculars. The Yondaime took the advanced binoculars out of Naruto's hand, once more both worried, and awed by the technology Naruto had at his disposal.**

"Yeah, technology that we are not ready for." Said Minato

"With Danzo in the picture while staying in the background, he will be trying to get whatever opportunity he can get to obtaining them." Said Hiruzen

 **"See those ships?" Naruto asked Minato, getting a nod in return.**

 **"They're definitely pirates." Minato stated, still spying on the marauders from the distance, noting that the pirates were also observing them with telescopes, and changing directions, and speeds. They wanted to get in front of the Nagato. Minato kept the binoculars near his face as he turned his head to stare at the far larger 41 cm guns that the ship had compared to his distant son's wife, that meant one thing to the Yondaime. Those guns were much more deadly.**

"Dam! I don't want those monsters locked on my sight." Said Kiba

 **"Those fools don't know how stupid they're being right now." Minato analyzed as the wooden ships continued their course.**

 **"Ok!" Naruto called out in loud, authoritative voice. Everyone turned to him, the Grand Marshal Admiral was talking, and he would be heard by his crew.**

 **"It's time for some target practice! I want the front 41 cm to turn them," Naruto pointed at the pirate ships "Into sawdust, and pink mist!"**

 **The shinobi watched in silence as the massive, twin-mount 41 cm cannon rotated around a couple of degrees, elevating the ends of the hollow tubes up a bit before stopping with a "Clunk".**

 **Naruto waited a few seconds before seeing the fair on the gun give him a thumbs up without moving her head. The shinobi highly doubted that-**

"And boom goes the dynamite." Said Naruto

 **POW!**

"Dam you tinnitus! You're a cruel mistress." Said AC

 **The sudden sound of the cannon firing made the Konoha-nin jump, and hold their now ringing ears. That was a lot louder than Nagato's cannons. They all watched, and ate whatever negative thoughts they had as the lead wooden ship vanished in an explosion of water. Naruto looked at them with a smirk.**

Everyone could not comment at the moment seeing as they are currently in a bug eyed and mouth gapped expression from the destruction the cannon caused.

 **"You really shouldn't underestimate my flagship, she's one of the Big Seven for a reason." Naruto advised them smoothly. None of the shinobi replied. They just stood silent, and watched as Naruto's order was carried out. There was no remorse, no mercy as the fairies mechanically fired away, obliterating the helpless vessels until one was left, unmoving, it's crew most likely paralyzed with terror of the metal monster now only a hundred meters away since Naruto had them moving at a slow pace. The Admiral called for gunners to stop, congratulating them on job well-done. Nagato merely nodded her approval, Wo doing the same. Kongou, the Akatsuki sisters, and Hoppou were more vocal in their praises.**

"…If any of us gets to meet anyone from this alternate universe, let us remind ourselves this important instruction." Said Choji

"What's that?" ask Ino

"Don't ever piss these guys off." Said Choji

"Agreed. Troublesome." Said Shikamaru

 **"Good shooting!" Hoppou whooped.**

 **"Khorosho." Hibiki complimented.**

 **"That's how a proper lady fires a cannon!" Akatsuki called out, her sister Ikazuchi pumping her fists up into air, and cheering.**

"Phrasing." Said Kiba

 **"BURNING LOVE!" Kongou happily shouted, the shinobi giving her incredulous looks. What was so loving about using a cannon to wipe out something from a distance? They didn't know enough about the tea - sipping woman to understand. Inuzuma simply smiled at the fairies, and was happy that everything was calm now. The shinobi were relived that the 41 cm had stopped blasting their ear drums with it's deafening sound.**

"I think everyone here is going to suffer a small case of tinnitus." Said Kushina

 **They looked wryly at Naruto, and Nagato's backs. The Yondaime knew that Nagato wasn't to be underestimated after he witnessed her make the Kaiten look like a joke, and that worried him. She had told Hinata "Never underestimate the power of the Big Seven.". He took that as a hint that there were six others with her either her level of strength or possibly had weapons the size of her's. Minato had seen the other Typhoon Fleet members equip their "Riggings" when they had skated across the water to get to the Nagato last night, which revealed that there were different types of the weapons. But that just led to two very big questions, one Naruto answered last night about how Nagato summoned her rigging without chakra, and the other was how did Nagato, and her people aquire such weapons?**

"I'm scared now thank you very much." Said Sakura

 **"No, the real question is what exactly is the Typhoon Fleet?" Minato lamently thought. "And what's the connection between this ship, and Nagato? They have the same name, and weapon. There has to be a reason, that can't be a coincidence." The Yondaime's thought process was cut off when the ship lurched forward, picking up speed. He saw Naruto stretch out his arm in the direction of the last floating pirate vessel, the splinters of the other wooden ships drifting around her as the Nagato steamed towards her bow-first, aiming for the middle. Then, much to the relief of the downright terrified men aboard the much smaller, slower, and weaker wooden vessel, the Nagato came to a full stop, maneuvering itself around the unmoving ship, stopping at it's side. The pirates were fearfully awed by the metal vessel that towered over them, scared gazes painfully that were at the steel monster's mercy.**

"Okay now I am afraid of that monstrosity." Said Jiriaya

"You are not the only one." Said Tsunade

 **On the deck of the Nagato, Naruto had just asked Wo if she could take Kongou, and a few of the Konoha shinobi down to the wooden ship, and raid it for any valuables. Hey, money is money, and the Admiral wasn't picky about how,or where he got it. Commerce raiding, that was what Bismarck had called it. Wo nodded her head, accepting her orders as she went to get Kongou. The Abyssal Carrier then turned around, a rather important inquiry she needed to make.**

No one was bothered by that since they would have done it too.

 **"Should I have my equipment on?" Wo asked in her usual monotone, Naruto was now pondering if he should have Kongou lead the mission instead. While Wo's equipment would terrify the thieves into submission, the shinobi would most likely piece together that Wo, and Hoppou aren't human. That didn't sit well with Naruto. He didn't have much faith in Humanity's reactionary responses to the different thanks to his own experience in Konohagakure with Naruto being shunned for his burden.**

Everyone flinch or sadden with Kushina crying at the harsh truth.

 **Yes, Naruto's view on the matter was absolutely biased by his own experience, but he also knew that humans don't handle change well. It also didn't help that some of the lesser Abyssals had the appearances of ocean dwelling monsters, the destroyers primarily. Naruto didn't need to think further to know that a disaster was inevitable if the masses found out about the Abyssals.**

"Complete chaos and anarchy at its finest." Said minato, Jiraiya and Hiruzen

 **"All it's gonna take is one guy screaming "Demons!", and they'll all pick up their arms..." Naruto negatively, yet logically concluded. Humans couldn't even have peace among themselves, combine that with how ignorant, and superstitious the world was, and Naruto would be taking on the world in order to save the Abyssal species. Naruto was about to just tell Wo that the raid was canceled when the pirate ship they captured exploded in a shower of splinters that rained on the Nagato's deck. At the same time, everybody on the deck was sent stumbling to the metal deck when the entire vessel was rocked by an explosion at the stern, the ship crippled. Naruto picked himself up, and scanned the deck. The fairies rushed to their designated battle stations, and the alarms blared loudly as lights flashed. The entire crew was alert, trying to find whatever stuck the battleship, all eyes on the water.**

"I have a bad feeling that this was a set up." Said Naruto

"So I wasn't the only one to come up with that conclusion." Said Sasuke

"Could it be Danzo making his move?" ask Hiruzen

"I don't think that it was him but someone else." Said Jiriaya

 **Naruto ran to the main group, his top priority was making sure everyone was fine. Kongou, and Akatsuki sisters gave him a thumps up then, ran to the edge of the deck, and jumped off, their riggings equipped the moment their feet touched the water. Nagato had a frightened Hoppou clinging to her leg as Naruto reached them, looking over the two before turning to the shinobi.**

"Thank goodness that they are alright." Said Kushina

"I they were not, I think the situation would have gotten nasty." Said Minato

 **"What the hell was that!?" Kiba yelled, adrenaline pumping, and panic starting to show. The other Konoha shinobi looked at Naruto for answers. There was no warning, no detectable use of chakra, just two explosions, and they were sitting ducks on that floating tin can. Naruto, on the other hand, was calm as he walked up to Kiba. Then slapped the Inuzuka in the back of the head.**

"Well we can rule Danzo out since it wasn't chakra related." Said Tsunade

 **"Calm down," Naruto advised Kiba, who was holding spot where Naruto slapped. "We've been hit by a torpedo, a fast-moving underwater explosive device, in the stern, crippling us until the repair crews can fix the damage to where we can at least move." Naruto explained, the situation not at all bothering him. If worse came to worst, then he would simply leave the ship's vicinity causing it to return to the depths with it's fairy crew, awaiting for him to call upon it again. After it was repaired, of course. These ships don't just fix themselves.**

Everyone wish things could be fixed by themselves. Hell even AC was wishing that was made possible in his universe.

 **Naruto's single eye continued to scan the ocean surface for any sign of an enemy. He knew that only one thing would dare to attack one of his ships, but he, and the leaders of the Abyssal Fleet had reached an peace agreement a year after Naruto took the the position of Grand Marshal Admiral. It was more or less of a ceasefire in actuality due to the Abyssal's commanders not seeing any point in resuming their conflict with humans, and Kanmusu after a thousand years of sleep. Unfortunately, not all Abyssals agreed with that decision, but out of respect, more likely fear, for their leaders those Abyssals obeyed.**

"It seems that more and more proof that eternal peace does not seem possible." Said Jiriaya

 **"Which is why I really hope I'm wrong about who is attacking us." Naruto thought, still carefully scanning the- wait! There... A stream of bubbles 50 meters port side, near the bow.**

 **"Damn it...", Naruto cursed sadly, hanging his head down. Everyone looked at him curiously, wondering what he saw. They all got their answer when from the ocean was a small child wearing a only black hood that was unzipped enough to show the black bra, and unhealthy pale skin that bore a strikingly close resemblance to Wo. There was a also a long black, and white stripped scarf around the child's neck. The shinobi then felt the malevolent aur emitting from the girl in massive waves as she raised her head showing a wide, disturbingly wide, toothy grin with equally wide, purple eyes that oddly sparked with a light blue. The freakiest part was her legs, they looked like hoofs at the bottom. What was she!?**

Seeing the image on screen freak most of the younger generation while the rest and older generation got tense, seeing a possible threat but could do nothing since it has happened and it does not exist in their universe.

 **"It gets worse." Nagato told them, her eyes focused on the newcomer, and guns out. The Akatsuki sisters, and Kongou had placed themselves between the still crippled ship, and the one who could only be the attacker. The Kanmusu all raised their weapons as a black-armored, bow-shaped head with sharp teeth, twin-gun mounts on the sides, and a triple-gun mount on the top of its flat head. The escort squad watched as it was revealed that the head was connected to the child by a thick, flexible, ivory tail in the area of her hindquarters, covered by the black hooded jacket. As she looked at the Kanmusu defiantly standing in front of the crippled battleship, her grin only got bigger. More toys for her to play with after she finished her main objective. Her sparking eyes moved to the deck of the vessel locking onto the single, cold blue one of her target. Her grin now threatened to rip her face in half as she spoke in a singsong voice that carried the innocence of a young child, but had the intent of a vicious predator behind it, projecting so all could hear her.**

 **"Can the Admiral come down, and play?" The Re-Class asked with a salute.**

"creepy." said Kiba

"What did she mean by new toys?" ask Sakura

"I don't want to know." Said Ino

"I just got the chills all of a sudden." Said Kushina

"Well this is the end of the chapter." Said AC

 **Well this is it for this chapter and sorry for taking so long. I decided to change my schedule up to where I work on the chapter on the weekdays for one hour a day. If the chapter is less than 5K words then I'll work on it in two days. However if it is more than 5K then it is the 1hr a day plan on the weekdays.**

 **Before I end this I got something to say to the fanfiction site itself.**

 **WHAT THE FUCK?**

 **I have been noticing that stories that I follow have not been receiving updates of new chapters. For an example, The Elf Kitsune by Zero Arashi Uchiha had a new chapter updated four days ago. I didn't until yesterday so I read it and it was not a chapter I have read. Before you guys say that they can replace chapters so it would not be posted on your email. Well here's the thing, that story from the last time I read it was only four chapters and I have fav and follow that story from the first chapter. Now that story has five chapters and I did not know about the fifth chapter.**

 **Now this was not the only story I found it like that. I found a few that I fav and followed within the 2016. So I remembered most of them I started to fav and follow stories since the summer of 2012. This never happened to me until now since December 2016. This is not only bad for me since I don't know if you guys/gals posted a new chapter of your story but it is also bad for you if post a new chapter and you are not receiving any review results cause of us not knowing.**

 **Well I am done ranting and I so looking forward to crash bandicoot trilogy remastered this early summer. Well as always.**

 **Until then**

 **Later**


	7. back and never forgot you guys

Hi everyone. I am back and I will start working on the next chapter after Labor Day. Summer's over, so back to school or your boring day job. Lol.

I thought I let you guys know that I didn't abandoned the story. I just wanted to enjoy my summer when I get done with work. A few things happened this summer with me.

My second older brother got married on July 15. I had a case of pink eye in May which cost me the loss of sixty dollars since I could not work that day cause of it.

Saw a game trailer for blazblue cross battle…..i am so pre-ordering that game. I can't believe that A.R.C, atlas, another game company and roster teeth are working together for this game.

Well that is it and I hope you guys and gals look forward to the next chapter sometime this month.


End file.
